


Box Full of Secrets

by saddle_tramp



Series: The World Belongs To Me [5]
Category: Captain America (2011), Hulk (2003), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Depression, Dom/sub Undertones, Fix-It, Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/saddle_tramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom:  Marvel Movies Universe AU<br/>Spoilers:  Spoilers for the entire Marvel movie ‘verse INCLUDING Avengers. Also spoilers for the 2012 Marvel comic Battle Scars.</p><p>Rating:  R for language and sexual content<br/>Warnings: Language, mentions of past torture, depression, discussion of suicidal feelings, and minor D/s behaviors. </p><p>Additional Pairings: past Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, past Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, mention of Thor/Jane, and discussion of unrequited Tony Stark/Clint Barton and Tony Stark/Phil Coulson.</p><p>Summary: </p><p>After they saved the world, the only thing to do seemed to be going out for shawarma before they paid respects to their dead and began the painful task of picking up the pieces of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box Full of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This verse goes AU just after _Thor_ , but includes pretty much all of the _Avengers_ movie canon in a slightly altered form because in this ‘verse the Avengers began a little bit differently. It went further AU on some things than I expected it to, mostly in the minor details, but I ran with it anyway. ;-D
> 
> Also, concerning Bruce’s canon from the _Hulk_ movie, I’m assuming that happened at least five years before _Avengers_. I think that fits best with the canon given in the movies.
> 
> This is a direct sequel to my other Marvel movie ‘verse fics, _Trouble_ , _On The Edge_ , and _Here I Go Again_ , beginning about four months after _Here I Go Again_. Please read the other parts first or you won’t know some very important backstory for this fic and much of it won’t make any sense.
> 
> Title from the song _‘The World Belongs To Me’_ by My Darkest Days, which is the Avengers theme song in my head. The whole song is very fitting for the team and inspired this entire ‘verse after I had finished _Trouble_ , but this part in particular fits this story:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I opened the box full of secrets,_  
>  _where the strongest of locks couldn't keep them,_  
>  _and even though I was the last to know,_  
>  _they were living inside._  
>  _When you see through the darkness and find the solution,_  
>  _how quickly your eyes will remove the illusion,_  
>  _and your life is gonna change in the blink of an eye!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Anything I borrowed here is property of Marvel and so not mine, I'm just borrowing their characters to let them have some fun. Anyone you don't recognize might be mine, but then again they might just be so obscure no one but me ever noticed them. I'm not making any money or fame off of them anyway, so no harm no foul, forever and ever, Amen. 
> 
> No copyright infringement is intended, and none of this ever happened. Dangit.

 

Tony was trying not to be obvious about watching Clint and Natasha picking at their plates of shawarma, glancing at them between bites of his own food.

Steve sat at one end of the table, looking bruised and battered with an ugly burn across his belly that Tony was sure would have killed anyone else, but Steve had been healing rapidly since the end of the battle and Tony figured he wouldn’t have even a scar anymore within a few more hours. Thor was across from Natasha between Tony and Steve, dirty but otherwise looking almost cheerful as he told Steve about some friends he had left behind in Asgard. Tony had listened to Thor with half his attention for a little while, but he couldn’t muster the energy to smile and mean it, or even to pretend interest in Thor’s tales. He might have been wearing the armor all day but he still hurt all over, especially his ribs and back, and he was completely exhausted from the effort of moving in the armor without JARVIS’ aid until he reached the Tower where JARVIS had one of the maintenance crew waiting with his tool kit to help Clint, Steve, and Bruce peel him out of the armor.

Bruce was sitting between Tony and Clint at the end of the table and actually looked better than any of them, dressed in black sweat pants, a t-shirt with the SHIELD logo on the front, and sneakers that Natasha had commandeered from the trunk of the first SHIELD agents on the scene after it was over. The other guy’s amazing healing factor and indestructibility had allowed Bruce to make it through the day without a single mark on him, though he did have concrete dust in his hair. Bruce had been trying all through the meal to help Natasha keep Clint, who was sitting to Bruce’s left, from thinking about the elephant in the room, but Tony could have told Bruce it was a losing battle from the start.

Bruce liked Clint and had been close friends with Phil, but Tony didn’t think Bruce really understood that Clint was feeling much more than the loss of his husband. Clint still denied that he was a sub if anyone got stupid enough to imply it, but Tony knew that Clint had gladly given Phil control of his life long before Tony met either of them. He understood just how deep Clint’s _need_ for Phil’s love and guidance was, had even seen Clint fall apart when Phil had to be away not long before the op when Clint had been taken by Loki, so he knew that Clint was feeling more devastated by the moment as the loss of his dominant started to register. Clint had just been through an ordeal that left him shaken to the core even though he didn’t remember most of it, and Phil’s sudden death had come while Clint was still deeply in shock and it hadn't quite sank in yet even though Clint had known for almost six hours.

Natasha was sitting between Clint and Steve, turned in the chair towards Clint and scooted to the edge of it to let Clint prop his injured leg next to her hip. She had been hurt too but not badly so, just some bruised ribs according to an EMT, and she was trying so hard to keep Clint distracted that it was painful for Tony to watch. It was obvious she had no idea how to even begin to help Clint, and her earlier attempts at conversation had failed so thoroughly that she was reduced to trying to amuse Clint with his own jokes. The very worst part, though, was the way Clint was forcing himself to smile for Natasha’s attempts, trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

Tony knew Clint was devastated, and he had caught enough glimpses of Clint’s eyes when Clint thought no one was watching to be very sure that Clint couldn’t be allowed to be alone. Tony was pretty sure Clint would completely lose it sometime very soon when Clint realized his ‘sir’ was really gone, and he was bracing himself to help Clint even though he really wanted Clint to reassure _him_ that losing Phil didn’t mean he was going to be alone again. Tony figured that he and Clint would both be pretty messed up about it for a long time to come, but he refused to even consider the possibility that either of them would have to do it alone. Tony fully intended to follow Clint even into the bathroom, and he hoped Clint wouldn’t fight him too hard about keeping him from committing suicide. He owed it to Phil, who would surely be devastated if he could see how badly Clint was taking his death.

“Sir, I have encountered a problem with my search for the location of Master Phil’s remains,” JARVIS said suddenly in Tony’s ear, distracting Tony from his worries about Clint. “I am in need of your assistance, but I hesitate to speak to you about it where you are for fear of upsetting Master Clint even further. Would it be possible for you to move somewhere more private for a few moments? The restroom, perhaps?”

Tony had pulled Fury aside after the very short debriefing Fury and Hill insisted on in one of the many meeting rooms at Stark Tower after the battle, wanting to know when Phil’s body would be released to them for funeral arrangements, and Fury’s stony refusal to even discuss the idea had made Tony so angry he very nearly attacked Fury before he remembered he was no match for the man without the armor. Rumor had it that Fury had some of the super-soldier serum floating in his own DNA, enough to make him stronger and faster than most anyway, and Tony hadn’t wanted to test it. He had waited until he was well away from Fury to tell JARVIS to start digging, but he had almost forgotten about it afterwards. He glanced at his watch and had to fight not to frown as he realized JARVIS hadn’t found Phil’s body in _two hours_ , which meant something was definitely wrong.

If JARVIS had a problem that required Tony’s input but that he also didn’t want the others to know about, that was something pretty important as far as Tony was concerned. He jumped up and looked around at the others, trying to ignore the agony in his ribs and all along his back as he said with an expertly faked smile, “I’ll be back, I gotta find the little boy’s room. Don’t wander off while I’m gone, m’kay? I still want some falafel when Talal brings out the second batch he promised us.”

Most of the others only vaguely acknowledged he had spoken, but Bruce looked up at Tony with a slightly sad smile. “I’ll save some for you.”

“Thanks, Bruce,” Tony said, putting his hand on Bruce’s shoulder for a moment before he turned away to head for the sign near the kitchen that advertised the restrooms.

Tony walked quickly across the restaurant and into the men’s room, checking both stalls before he went back and locked the main door and then moved to lean against the sink. “Alright, JARVIS,” he murmured, “I can talk now. What problem are you having? I buried _tons_ ofback doors into the Helicarrier’s systems for you, and I know Fury hasn’t had time to bring in anyone capable of finding them yet.”

“They are all quite intact, sir,” JARVIS replied. “I have migrated enough of my presence to have full shadow control if necessary, as planned, and I have succeeded in hiding my presence within the Helicarrier’s computer system even at the highest security levels. The problem I have encountered is that I have searched the morgue records and took the liberty of also scanning the morgue thoroughly with the sensors you had installed as part of the security system, and I feel very safe in saying that Master Phil is not there.”

Tony frowned. “Then where the hell is he? There haven’t been any bodies removed from the ship yet, have there?”

“No sir, none of the deceased have been released for burial as yet,” JARVIS agreed, “but the fact still remains that he is not in the morgue. Master Phil had a large titanium alloy pin installed in his right thigh after his leg was broken during his service as a Ranger, and there is no such pin present within the morgue facility.”

Tony frowned harder for a moment before his eyes widened. “That son of a bitch!” He shoved away from the sink to start pacing. “JARVIS, search the _infirmary_ database and security system for Phil. Fury probably put him under an assumed name.”

Tony paced agitatedly for only a minute or two before JARVIS said suddenly, “Sir, I believe that I may have found him.” JARVIS sounded rather subdued, which made Tony freeze, his heart sinking again as JARVIS went on. “There is a patient under the name Michael Gloucester whose reported injuries do not match with what Director Fury stated killed Master Phil, but the camera in his room and the information in his records provide enough information for me to be approximately ninety percent certain that it is Master Phil.”

“Condition?” Tony asked, already moving towards the bathroom door to return to the others.

“Guarded but stable and predicted to recover, sir,” JARVIS replied, “but I would hesitate to give Master Clint hope until I am _completely_ certain of the patient’s identity.”

Tony froze just before he opened the door, leaning his forehead against it as he whispered, “Damn. Yeah, you’re right. You can’t be certain?”

“Not at present, sir,” JARVIS replied regretfully. “I am being forced to work solely on visual appearance, which as you know can be altered, because the sensor array in the infirmary is not yet as comprehensive as we had planned. The installation of the in-depth scanning equipment was slated for tomorrow before the crisis necessitated rushing the Helicarrier into action.”

“Goddammit,” Tony muttered, letting out a sigh as he turned to carefully lean back against the door, wincing at the way it pressed against his bruised back. The Hulk had been as gentle as possible with him given the situation, but Tony had fallen a few _miles_ before the Hulk managed to snatch him out of the air, and he’d be carrying bruises for a week at least. “How hard would it be to get someone into that room?”

JARVIS hesitated slightly before he responded. “Cameras show the presence of four guards within sight of the door, sir. Their orders are to provide protection for the more critically injured patients should Loki escape again, however there are no other patients in the area for them to protect, and I believe they are unaware of who they are truly guarding.”

“Loki won’t _escape_ ,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “His mother sent restraints that make him _helpless_ in that cell.” He had a sudden idea that made him grin. “Hey, is Mickey on duty?”

“Yes sir,” JARVIS answered. “The duty roster shows Doctor Johnson will be the doctor on call throughout the night, as usual.” He paused and then added, “She is also listed as Michael Gloucester’s primary physician, despite the fact I can find no record of a Michael Gloucester in the SHIELD database before Doctor Johnson rushed him into emergency surgery at approximately the same time that Director Fury said Master Phil was killed.”

“Put a call through to Mickey’s Starkphone for me, babe,” Tony said, smiling suddenly. “I need to talk to her without _anyone_ knowing about it.”

“Of course sir,” JARVIS replied, and then a few moments later there was a click as the comm switched over.

“Tony, is that really you?” Mikayla’s familiar voice asked in a hushed whisper.

“Yeah, Mickey, it’s me,” Tony replied, tensing up as he sent up a prayer to any god that might be listening to please let this _one thing_ turn out right. “I just got some information I’m not supposed to have and I need to ask you a question. All I need you to do is say yes or no.”

Mikayla didn’t hesitate. “ _Yes_.”

“Oh God,” Tony murmured, sliding down the door as his knees went weak and tears sprang to his eyes despite his wide grin. “He _made it_?!”

“ _Yes_ , and I will lose my job if anyone hears this call,” Mikayla whispered furiously. “I’m hiding in a freaking _supply closet_ , Tony!”

“The Helicarrier’s sensors are all completely unaware of this call, Doctor Johnson, and I have made sure that the audio for the entire area of the infirmary you are in is completely unrecoverable due to an unfortunate short in circuits that were damaged in the battle,” JARVIS assured her, sounding very pleased. “Thank you for your assistance. I was unable to confirm the patient’s true identity with the limited resources available to me at present.”

“Consider it confirmed,” Mikayla said firmly, still whispering. “I was ordered to forget who he is, but I _will not_ be part of torturing _his_ _family_ for some stupid _plot_. His heart _did_ stop before that bastard would let me help him, but he’s alive and will recover. Right now he’s in a medically induced coma to allow him to begin to heal internally before he attempts to move in any way, and there may be permanent damage to the range of movement in his left arm, but his partner _has to know_ he’s alive. I refuse to be the one to have to tell him when he wakes up that the love of his life committed suicide over a fucking _lie_.”

“I’m gonna go tell Clint right now, Mickey,” Tony promised, still feeling so elated and relieved that he very sure he was beaming like a demented fool and he didn’t care at all. “When this is over with and we get Phil home, I’m buying you anything your heart desires. Hell, I’ll buy you _Tahiti_ if you want.”

Mikayla let out a soft little huff. “I don’t _want_ Tahiti. I want a job _on the fucking ground_ , working for people I can _trust_. I will not be a part of shit like this!” She hung up without letting him even say goodbye.

Tony got to his feet again, still beaming. “JARVIS, let Pepper know the rumors of Phil’s demise were outright _lies_. She’s still in the air, right?”

“An hour away, sir,” JARVIS agreed. “I will make certain she knows immediately.”

“Thanks, babe,” Tony said, opening the bathroom door to find Steve standing there waiting for him, wide-eyed and trying to hide a hopeful expression, and Tony realized that he really should have expected it. Steve’s super-soldier senses were superior to normal people, including his hearing, though Clint’s eyesight was actually better than Steve’s. Of course, Tony still thought Clint’s eyesight was a superpower in its own right, though Clint denied it was possible and Phil just looked amused anytime Tony suggested it.

“Is he really—?” Steve whispered.

Tony nodded, beaming as he reached up to grab Steve’s face and pull him down into a smacking kiss right on the lips. He grinned at Steve’s pole-axed expression and said cheerfully, “And I get to be the bearer of _good_ news for a change.” He didn’t wait for Steve to say or do anything in reply, walking quickly towards their table as he asked cheerfully, “Can you get someone to deliver champagne to the penthouse, JARVIS? Something _very_ expensive.”

“I believe Master Phil would prefer something else were used to toast his continued survival, sir,” JARVIS said, not quite refusing Tony’s order but making it obvious he didn’t want to comply. “Perhaps a nice Golden Star Sparkling Tea? Master Phil quite likes the White Jasmine, he has ordered it often in the past for himself and for Master Clint.”

“You’re right!” Tony agreed as he reached the table where he had left the other Avengers, still grinning as he looked across it at Clint, who was looking confused and surprised much like the others were. “Get us a case, JARVIS. Hell, get _ten_ cases. There’s room in the pantry storage below the kitchen and we _have_ to celebrate.”

“Very good, sir,” JARVIS agreed, sounding pleased.

“Why are you grinning like you just beat Tasha at poker again?” Clint asked suddenly, obviously hurt by Tony’s sudden cheerfulness.

“Because I get to give my best friend the most _awesome_ news ever, and I am so tickled I can hardly stand it,” Tony replied, grinning even wider. “Fury is a sadistic waste of oxygen who has _someone_ we care a hell of a lot about under lock and key in a secure room in the Helicarrier’s infirmary under a fake name.”

Clint lurched to his feet despite his injured left knee, his eyes full of pain and shock. “Tony, don’t fuck with me, not about this.”

“I would _never_ fuck with you about this, Clint,” Tony said quickly, moving past Bruce to put his hands on Clint’s shoulders. “I just talked to Mickey and she confirmed what JARVIS suspected. Phil was badly hurt and he’ll be in a coma for a while to let him heal, but he’s _alive_ and Mickey says he’s gonna make it.”

Clint let out a soft broken noise, grabbing Tony’s forearms and holding on like that was all that was keeping him upright. “He’s not dead?” he whispered, his stormy grey-blue eyes shining with a sudden flood of tears.

Tony smiled at Clint as he tried to blink back the tears stinging his own eyes again. “Mikayla says he’ll have some permanent damage to his left shoulder, but other than that he’ll be fine, babe.”

Clint collapsed forward against Tony as he whispered, “Oh thank God.”

“Thank _all_ the gods,” Tony agreed, wrapping his arms around Clint to hold him tightly. Natasha stood without a sound and moved to hug Clint from behind, helping Tony keep Clint on his feet while Clint cried into Tony’s t-shirt and Tony tried hard to pretend he didn’t have tears of his own sliding down his face.

“Fury has _lied_ to us?” Thor asked suddenly, making Tony look at him to see Thor watching him with an unreadable expression, his usually cheerful blue eyes hard and cold with anger. “The Son of Coul lives?”

“Exactly, Thor. Phil didn’t die, he was just hurt badly enough that his heart stopped for about a minute,” Tony said, his own voice hardening a bit. “Fury lied to manipulate us into doing what he wanted us to do, when and where he wanted it done.”

Thor scowled, and there was a sudden rumble of thunder outside as Thor’s anger began to charge the clouds over Manhattan. “I would like very much to teach Fury the error of his ways!”

Steve moved to put a hand on Thor’s shoulder. “Thor, no, right now we _can’t_. Lock it _down_. The last thing New York needs tonight is one of the wild storms you kick up when you lose control.”

Thor looked up at Steve, obviously fighting to get a handle on his temper. The thunder outside abated within a few moments as Thor’s scowl faded into a frown. “Fury must be punished for the agony he has put our valiant shieldbrothers through! He has broken our trust!”

“Yes, and he deserves _every_ punishment we can rain down on him,” Steve agreed firmly, a hint of anger creeping into his own voice. “The fact remains that we can’t anger Fury right now. As far as anyone else knows, Phil is _already dead_. Fury has Phil under his control and there’s _nothing_ we can do to stop him, not while Phil still needs medical care.”

Thor looked shocked and then sickened as he obviously realized that Fury would do anything to keep control over them. Fury had said as much during their debriefing, warning them he would make them regret it if they ever disobeyed his orders.

“But his power lasts only until Phil’s healthy enough to be moved,” Bruce pointed out in a low, cold tone that made everyone stare at him.

Tony was more than a little shocked that Bruce was capable of being so thoroughly pissed off without going green, but after a moment he realized he shouldn’t be. Bruce had years of experience at controlling his temper, after all, and he had mentioned before the debriefing that he actually remembered most of the battle that day. The other guy hadn’t blocked him out as he usually did, instead allowing Bruce to see and even influence his actions at least a little bit because Bruce had finally managed to make the truce he had been working so hard towards over the last few months. As long as he willingly allowed the other guy his freedom sometimes, the big guy had agreed to listen to Bruce a little more.

“After Phil is safely under JARVIS’ care and control,” Bruce added when no one spoke, “ _then_ we can make Fury pay for this.”

Steve stared at Bruce for a moment longer before he finally nodded. “And we _will_ , but _after_ we can bring Phil home. For now, all we can do is wait and trust in JARVIS and in Tony’s doctor friend to keep us updated on Phil’s condition.”

Bruce nodded, looking up at Tony and Clint. “Clint, can you break into the Helicarrier again? Get us all in, I mean?”

“I can break into _anything_ ,” Clint agreed, pulling away from Tony. “And I can get you guys in anywhere with enough planning.” He rubbed roughly at his face and gave Tony a sheepish look. “Sorry, I just—“

“Don’t you _dare_ apologize,” Tony interrupted, not bothering to wipe his own face. “If you do, I swear you’re sleeping on the couch, even if I have to wear the armor all night to make you.”

Clint let out a strangled little laugh. “Yes sir.”

Tony gave Clint a squeeze. “Smart man.” He looked back at the others, giving Clint a moment to get himself together. “Are we done here? Nelson should be here with the truck by now, and we can talk in there on the way home.”

“Master Keller is out front, sir,” JARVIS said immediately, a slight change in the timbre of his voice letting Tony know JARVIS was letting the others hear him again. “He has just parked and is in the process of trying to decide whether to eat the tacos he just bought now or later.”

Thor perked up like a hunting dog on point. “Tacos?”

“I think we’re done here,” Steve said, smiling slightly.

Tony laughed. “Let Nelson know we’re on the way out, JARVIS. We’ll want to swing by the taco place he found open, too. Thor’s still hungry.”

“Of course, sir,” JARVIS agreed.

Natasha smiled at Tony, holding out her hand. “Give me your wallet. I will pay.”

Tony obediently reached into his back pocket and passed over his wallet with a pleased grin. “Thanks, Tasha. Give them a _huge_ tip, they were closing up shop when JARVIS called to ask if they would be willing to cook for us. And have them pack up all the leftovers and anything else they’ve made just for us, especially the falafel. Everything was _awesome_ and I’m sure at least some of us will want a midnight snack later.”

Natasha nodded and turned without a word to head for the counter where the owner’s wife and daughter were watching them with anxious smiles.

Clint patted Tony’s side and murmured, “You can let me go now.”

Tony smiled at Clint and shook his head, moving to Clint’s left side and pulling Clint’s arm over his shoulders. “Nope. You need to stay off that leg on the way to the truck.”

Clint snorted but didn’t fight it, leaning against Tony enough that Tony was sure his knee had to be killing him. “Let me guess, you’ve already got a doc lined up to poke and prod at me?”

“No, but JARVIS is going to scan you within an inch of your life when we get home,” Tony replied firmly as he started Clint moving slowly towards the door, hearing the others move to follow them. “If he and Bruce can’t handle whatever you did to that knee and Mickey can’t tell them what to do over the phone, _then_ JARVIS will call in someone else. There’s a great doc in Queens who won’t mind coming in late for the right price, especially if I send Nelson to get him so he doesn’t have to drive. He does sports medicine work for all the pro teams around here, and he’s worked on me once before.”

“Joy,” Clint muttered. “I’ll be stuck on crutches again I bet. My knee’s fucked. I think I blew the ACL.”

“Ouch,” Tony said with a frown, giving Clint a concerned look. “You didn’t say it was hurting _that_ bad.”

Clint didn’t look at him as he admitted softly, “The way I’ve been feeling since you and Tasha told me about Phil, I didn’t even feel it until we were walking here.”

Tony tightened his arm around Clint. “Well, stop that shit,” he murmured, keeping his tone gentle despite his words. “He’s _alive_ and Mikayla said he’ll be fine. Keep that in mind.”

“I am,” Clint agreed, looking at Tony again as Steve passed them quickly to get the door for them. “Thanks for not giving up on him.”

“Hey, don’t thank me,” Tony said, smiling wryly. “I was right there with you in the hurting too bad to think department. JARVIS is the one who was checking up on things and found out Phil never got to the morgue.”

“I owe you big, JARVIS,” Clint said feelingly, carefully maneuvering through the door with Tony.

“No, Master Clint, you don’t,” JARVIS replied. “You more than earned my assistance when you saved Master Stark’s life, and you add to my debt to you every day because of the love and support you give to him so freely. I am _always_ at your disposal, you need only ask and I will use all of my considerable talents to aid you in any endeavor that doesn’t conflict with my primary protocols.”

“Thank you JARVIS,” Clint repeated, looking awed but pleased as he paused outside the restaurant, shifting his hold on Tony in a way that made Tony worry a little more about Clint’s knee as he realized Clint was making a worrying amount of effort not to put any weight at all on his injured leg. “You did the same with me tonight, buddy. Anytime you need a pair of hands, let me know.”

“It was my very great pleasure, Master Clint,” JARVIS said, sounding pleased. “But I will keep that in mind. Hands are quite useful on occasion.”

Tony grinned, helping Clint towards the curb where Nelson already had the stretched Suburban’s rear passenger door open waiting for them. “There are no debts between family. We do things for each other because we _want_ to, not because we owe it to anyone.”

“Amen,” Steve agreed behind them, making Tony look back at him as Clint started to get into the truck. Steve smiled warmly at Tony, adding, “We’d _all_ do anything we could to help each other.”

“Yes!” Thor agreed as he joined them. “We shall all stand and fight for our shieldbrothers and sister.”

“ _’We few, we happy few, we band of brothers_ ,’” Clint said then, making Tony look at him in surprise. “ _For he today that sheds his blood with me shall be my brother, and gentlemen now a-bed shall think themselves cursed that they were not here and hold their manhood cheap while anyone speaks that fought with us upon Saint Crispin’s day._ ”

Thor cheered, “Well said, shieldbrother!”

Clint grinned at Thor. “Thanks, big guy.” He looked at Tony again, obviously enjoying Tony’s undisguised shock. “Hey, I said I never finished school, I never said I was _stupid_. Even a circus freak can read Shakespeare, especially if he wants to have some idea why his handler thinks the guy was awesome enough to keep a copy of everything the man ever wrote in his office.”

Tony laughed. “Scoot over so we can get in, Birdbrain, _then_ you can show off your knowledge of poetry.”

Clint laughed and scooted over away from the door, giving the others room to climb into the truck and settle into the plush leather seating to wait for Natasha.

Thor, Steve, and Bruce followed Tony into the Suburban, moving to take seats along the side row while Tony sprawled in his seat next to Clint and settled in to wait for Natasha. He felt lucky as hell that they had all come through the last two days intact, but he was still very aware of the missing members of the group as he thought about Phil and Pepper, both somewhere high above them. Pepper would be safely back with them in a couple of hours, but it would probably be weeks before Phil could rejoin them, and their family wouldn’t feel whole again until he did.

 

~*~*~

 

The main floor and the labs just above it had taken the brunt of the damage during the battle, at least as far as the penthouse was concerned, and the evidence was everywhere despite the fact JARVIS had sent a notice to the entire maintenance staff as soon as Loki had left the building offering double-time for volunteers to make the suites livable for the night. Most of Tony’s superb maintenance staff had shown up over the next half hour to help, some of them with a skilled friend or family member in tow to lend a hand so the Avengers would have somewhere to sleep after they fought so hard to save the city.

By the time the team returned from dinner, the volunteers had already put up plastic sheeting or plywood over all of the broken windows on the main floor and cleaned up all the destruction there, and they were hard at work on the upper floors. The destroyed windows in the ‘family room’ had also doubled as the huge viewscreen the team had intended to watch, though, so the team had been forced to head up the stairs to find a room that was in good enough shape to let them all relax and watch a movie while the maintenance crew worked on the damage to the other suites.

The labs on the first floor above the common area were in the worst shape, the windows not even covered in plastic as yet because Tony hadn’t been in the building to supervise, and the rooms on the next level up were all damaged as well. Tony’s ‘suite’ was there to the right of the main stairwell, the smallest in the penthouse with no kitchen or living room at all, just a bedroom, huge closet, and a luxurious bathroom, and there were no intact windows in his rooms, though plastic had been secured over the gaping holes in the walls and one of the custodial crew was cleaning up glass with the help of his two teenaged sons. The maintenance crew was still working on the suite across the hall from Tony’s, which belonged to Clint and Phil and was much bigger with a living room and small kitchen, but all the windows were gone except the window over the sink in the kitchen. The next level held Pepper and Natasha’s suite, which was mostly intact but had a small living room and no real kitchen, just a refrigerator and a sink with a small counter that was almost completely covered by a Keurig machine and a microwave.

Steve’s suite was on the fourth level above the common areas, intact except for two missing windows that one of the maintenance crew was still fastening plywood over with the help of her girlfriend. Steve’s living room was completely bare except for a treadmill and there was no real kitchen at all, not even the few appliances Pepper and Natasha had, for the simple reason Steve didn’t see a need for one. Steve had refused all attempts to get him to choose furniture for the living room that he insisted he wouldn’t even use, and after a few weeks even Tony had finally given up on changing his mind. Steve was happy with his spacious bedroom that was furnished almost like a small apartment, but he was seldom in his suite unless everyone else was sleeping, instead spending most of his time in the common areas down on the main floor of the penthouse.

The floor above Steve’s held a slightly smaller but otherwise identical suite, though it was fully furnished, and it had remained empty until the battle waiting for Thor to return to join them as he had promised Phil he would. Thor had been pleased to learn he had a home of his own with them and seemed to love his suite despite several broken windows, cheerfully asking if his ‘fair Jane’ and her friend ‘the warrior-maiden Darcy’ could share his rooms to allow Thor to be with them without shirking his duties as an Avenger. Clint, whose leg had been wrapped by Tony with surprising skill after JARVIS declared it merely a very bad sprain, had declared Darcy to be awesome and said Jane would be right at home tinkering with Tony and Bruce in the labs, so everyone had agreed to let the women move in. Bruce had pointed out to Thor that he’d have to ask the ladies and convince them, but Thor had just beamed at Bruce as he said he was sure his Jane would be glad to have an excuse to continue her study of the Bifrost in New York, where someone named Heimdal would be depositing Thor from now on.

Everyone had trouped up to Bruce’s suite after that, which was just above Thor’s at the very top of the tower under the beautifully kept rooftop greenhouse that Bruce and Phil both loved. Bruce’s suite was the smallest in the tower except for Tony’s rooms, but it was also the only suite with a full kitchen that was completely undamaged by the day’s battle, so everyone had agreed to deal with the more crowded conditions in order to have a kitchen close to a comfortable room to enjoy a movie in. Steve and Thor had gone back down to the main floor to grab beanbag chairs because Bruce had only a loveseat and two chairs in his living room, and while they were gone Natasha had claimed one of the chairs while Bruce settled into the other one, leaving the loveseat for Tony and Clint to share.

Natasha had been surprised by how easily Tony had gotten settled with one leg stretched along the back of the couch and Clint sitting between his thighs, his back against Tony’s chest and his head on Tony’s shoulder as he relaxed with his injured leg propped up on couch pillows like JARVIS had suggested. Natasha had seen Clint hurt a hundred times, even nursed him through injuries herself when Clint had no one else to care about him in the days before Phil became Clint's lover, but Clint had never obeyed her as easily as he had been listening to Tony. Clint’s usual annoyance at the idea of being taken care of was nowhere to be seen, and he had settled onto the couch and treated Tony almost as if he were _Phil_ , seeming relaxed and calm.

It had hurt a little to watch and made Natasha wonder why Clint seemed to accept Tony’s care so much more easily than hers before she remembered something that had happened down in the infirmary. Clint had tried to refuse the support wrap on his knee after JARVIS and Bruce declared it badly sprained, but Tony had firmly reminded Clint that he had promised Phil he’d take care of Clint and that Phil would have insisted on the wrap. The memory of how meekly Clint had allowed Tony to wrap his knee after that made Natasha realize Clint’s behavior when they reached Bruce’s room was just more of the same, and her resentment faded into gratefulness that Tony cared enough to be so attentive and careful with Clint. Clint _needed_ a caretaker, that was something Natasha had known almost as long as she had known him, and it made sense to her that after such a terrible day Clint would want to respect Phil’s wishes and listen to the man Phil had asked to care for Clint in his place.

Pepper had come in halfway through the first movie, ‘ _Navy SEALS’_ , and joined Natasha in her chair, but when Tony had suggested watching _‘Tank Girl’_ after it, Pepper had declared it was past her bedtime. Natasha had accompanied Pepper to their room, sharing a shower with Pepper and then getting dressed again in her pajamas before she left Pepper happily curled up in their bed with a cup of steaming chai and an episode of ‘ _Project Runway’_ while Natasha made her way back up to Bruce’s suite to check on Clint one last time before she joined Pepper in bed. When she arrived in Bruce’s suite, Natasha was surprised to see Steve and Thor were gone, leaving only Bruce, who was asleep in his chair, and Clint and Tony together on the loveseat. The boys hadn’t yet begun to watch the movie they decided on before she left, though Tony and Clint were watching something that Clint was holding.

Natasha moved silently closer, curious, and her eyes widened when she realized the tablet clutched in Clint’s hands showed Phil in a dimly lit hospital room. He was surrounded by machines and looked so pale and fragile that she felt a flash of panic until she noticed the small green text in one corner of the screen with numbers labeled pulse and respiration, both in the low range of normal.

“He’s doing fine,” Tony murmured suddenly, making Natasha look at him to find Tony giving her a soft little smile. “Mickey sent us an update just a few minutes ago and then turned the bathroom light on for us so we can watch over him. Everything’s looking great, but she’s sleeping in the next room until he’s released just to be extra safe. She doesn’t trust Fury any more than we do, not anymore, so she asked for JARVIS to keep an eye on things and buzz her Starkphone if he sees a problem.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Natasha whispered to Tony, watching Clint and feeling worried even though she refused to allow it to show on her face. Clint’s gaze hadn’t left the tablet while Tony talked, and Natasha leaned down to see his face better after a moment, needing to know what was going on in his head. Clint’s cheeks were wet but he wasn’t crying anymore, his eyes pained, and she didn’t stop to think before she said very softly, “Remember he is alive, _lutchshi drukk_ , and in the care of one we trust.”

“I am, I promise,” Clint whispered, still not looking up. “I just wish I could be _there_. It should be me taking care of him, not Mikayla and JARVIS.”

Tony’s arms tightened around Clint and he murmured, “You’re here, where he would want you to be. There’s nothing we can do for him until he’s awake, and with how Fury’s acting, Phil is safer with us pretending not to know he’s there. We’ll watch over him too, I promise you. JARVIS will be glad to keep a screen running in whatever room you’re in so you can watch over him as much as you feel like you have to.”

“Of course, sir,” JARVIS agreed very quietly, his voice coming only from the tablet in Clint’s hands. “I will make certain that you are able to check on him whenever you wish, Master Clint, and you will know within moments if anything changes.”

“Thanks, buddy.” Clint swallowed hard and then said softly, “If Phil _was_ awake, he’d probably be ordering us to go to bed. It’s pretty late.”

“It is,” Bruce agreed quietly, making all three of the others look at him in surprise, though Clint’s gaze jerked back to the tablet in his hands almost immediately. “And we all had the day from hell today, so we need the rest.” He got up out of his chair, stretching with a groan, then smiled at Tony and asked quietly, “Where are you and Clint sleeping?”

“Same as usual,” Tony replied. “JARVIS had several of the maintenance crew down in Clint and Phil’s suite cleaning up glass and putting plywood over the broken bedroom windows while we watched the movie, so we’ll be fine.”

“Alright,” Bruce said, smiling warmly at Tony. “Good night, Tony. You too, Clint.”

“Night Bruce,” Tony replied, smiling back at Bruce while Natasha wondered if Bruce and Tony would ever stop pretending they were merely friends.

“Night,” Clint echoed, glancing at Bruce for a moment before he looked back at Phil.

Bruce smiled a little wider, nodding to Natasha. “Good night, Natasha.”

“Good night,” Natasha echoed, watching him disappear into his bedroom before she looked at Tony again. Tony was watching her with a slight smile, one hand absently stroking Clint’s chest and belly, and Natasha again didn’t think before she said, “You _will_ take care of him, yes?”

“I promised Phil I’d always take care of Clint when he can’t,” Tony said calmly. “Phil meant while he was on that mission he had to do with you, but _I_ meant it literally.”

“Too good to me,” Clint murmured, tipping his head sideways to lean his temple against Tony’s cheek. “Both of you are.”

“Not possible,” Tony murmured, then kissed Clint’s forehead before he looked back at Natasha. “We’ll go down soon. We’ll even use the elevator this time.”

Clint made a face and muttered, “I hate elevators.”

“You’ll live,” Tony replied, amused. “My elevators are the safest on the planet and I promise you won’t get trapped in there. JARVIS makes sure even the slightest problem is handled long before it can work its way up to being serious enough to affect the elevator’s function. That’s why I pay my maintenance guys big bucks. Sometimes he rousts one of them at three AM just because a light blew and he wants it fixed before someone needs the elevator.”

Clint smiled. “Well, if it’s _JARVIS_ …”

Tony let out a little huff of a laugh, poking Clint’s side as he muttered, “Asshole.”

Clint just settled back against Tony a little more comfortably without a word, still smiling slightly as he watched Phil sleep.

Natasha watched them for a moment longer and then finally nodded. “I will trust you, Tony.” She pretended not to see Tony’s shock as she moved to kiss Clint lightly. “Good night.”

“Sweet dreams, _milaya_ ,” Clint replied, giving her a soft smile before his gaze fell back to the tablet.

Natasha smiled slightly and nodded to Tony, then headed back to the stairs to make her way back to her own bed, sure Clint was in good hands for the night. Tony might not be the most reliable member of the team in some ways, but she knew that she could always count on him to make Clint feel loved. Clint could be a very high maintenance man, Natasha knew that from personal experience, but Tony had changed since Phil and Clint took him in hand and Natasha was sure that Tony would care for Clint as well as Phil himself could have done.

Natasha’s opinion of Tony had been very low at first, mostly due to Pepper’s ranting about him, but eventually she had spent more time with him and learned that the Tony that Pepper complained so much about was gone, if he had ever really existed. Tony would do anything for those he loved, no matter what the cost to himself might be, and Natasha had known for months that Tony loved Clint and Phil more than anyone in the world except possibly JARVIS.

 

~*~*~

 

The next week passed in a blur for them all, but especially for Tony, who slept only a few hours each day and probably wouldn’t have gotten even that much sleep if Clint hadn’t steadfastly refused to sleep unless Tony did.

Thor and Loki had returned to Asgard the day after the battle for New York, and then the remaining members of the team, who had decided as a group to aid in the recovery efforts, went to work. Pepper and Natasha had stayed in Stark Tower and put every employee in the American division of Stark Industries to finding ways to aid the rescuers and survivors. Within the tower itself, Natasha had supervised putting secretaries and even the accounting department to assembling things the research and development team came up with to aid the search and rescue teams. Natasha personally tested most of the prototypes, taking them out into the city and verify their durability and usefulness, and under her harsh standards Stark Tower had begun turning out handheld sensors that were sure to revolutionize search and rescue operations all over the world.

Tony, Bruce, Clint, and Steve had gone out into the city while Pepper and Natasha directed Stark Industries, and for the next several days they stayed busy from sunup until long after dark. Steve had concentrated his efforts on digging people out of the rubble, while Tony directed searchers towards buildings where the sensors in the Mark VI armor detected life signs and helped shift or pulverize larger pieces of rubble. Bruce had let the other guy loose a few times to help Tony with shifting anything too large for the armor to handle, but most of Bruce’s time had been spent in the medical tents to help treat minor injuries and stabilize more seriously injured survivors for the trip to a real hospital, or even walking through the refreshment tents to make sure the people working so hard to save lives didn’t end up in the medical tent themselves. Clint had spent part of each day helping to search, though he hadn’t managed to do it for long before Tony and JARVIS caught him at it again and chased him back to the refreshment tents to cook, which he could do leaning against a table or even sitting on a stool to keep weight off of his injured leg.

They were all exhausted by the time they returned to the tower late each night, everyone but Tony and Clint falling into their beds for much-needed sleep while Clint perched on a stool in Tony’s lab, watching the monitors behind Tony while Tony worked on whatever idea he’d had JARVIS get started on for him that day. Clint would eventually drag Tony to bed because he was tired, and then Steve would have JARVIS wake them at dawn the next morning to ask what they wanted for breakfast and the day would repeat all over again. It wore on them all, especially Tony and Clint, but none of them were willing to stop or even slow down. They couldn’t, not when people were still being pulled out of the rubble.

Day after day they had continued to push themselves to the limits, each of them getting closer and closer to truly exhausted, even Steve, but no one wanted to stop doing everything possible to help until the mayor himself found them the evening of the eighth day after the battle. The mayor pulled them aside, chasing away a reporter that tried to get close enough to hear what he said, and then declared that Avengers were done. One of the doctors working with Bruce had come to him and said that the Avengers were all on the ragged edge from trying so very hard to save everyone themselves, so the mayor had taken it upon himself to give them the order to stand down. He had threatened to have them _arrested_ if they didn’t listen to him, pointing out the dozens of hand-held sensors that Stark Industries had supplied to the search and rescue teams streaming in from all over the world to help as reasons the recovery could easily go on without them, and after a short argument the Avengers had reluctantly agreed to leave it to the professionals.

The next morning had found them all gathered around the table in the communal kitchen an hour or so after dawn as had become habit that week, looking at each other and obviously at a loss as to what to do with their suddenly free time. No one had really felt like cooking so they were waiting for their breakfast to be delivered, and the last two attempts Steve and Bruce made at starting a conversation had trailed off quickly when even they didn’t have much to say. Natasha and Pepper were already gone for the day, grabbing breakfast down in the new cafeteria-slash-restaurant on the ground floor so they could get started on another day of riding herd on Stark Industries while devoting as much time to the rescue and recovery effort as possible.

“This is ridiculous,” Tony said finally, making everyone look at him. “We should be out there _helping_ , not sitting on our asses waiting for food.”

Clint’s gaze dropped back to his Starkphone almost immediately as he said, “I want to help as much as anyone, but I could stand a day or five of goofing off about now.” He was wearing faded old once-black sweats with a dark grey t-shirt that had pale grey text across the front that said ‘ _I helped save the world and all I got was this lousy t-shirt_. _’_ The words were written in what was unmistakably Clint’s own handwriting, which was beginning to be typical for not only Clint, but also most of the others. Clint had bought a _bucket_ of paint markers and several dozen t-shirts when he took Steve shopping for art supplies not long after Steve and Bruce moved into the Tower, and he had been having fun with them ever since, making t-shirts for himself or the others that were always snarky but apt.

“We can’t go against the _mayor_ , Tony,” Steve said patiently, much as he had the night before when Tony had made a nearly identical argument. “You heard him, he’ll have us arrested.”

Steve was already dressed for the day in jeans and one of the t-shirts that had migrated into his wardrobe as Clint, Natasha, Tony, and even _JARVIS_ all attempted to get him to forget the plaid shirts, especially the pink one that had gotten Steve into four fights the first time he went out roaming the city alone on foot. Today’s t-shirt was a Clint special, a vivid sky blue with ‘ _Captain Obvious_ ’ written across the chest in bright red paint marker above an accurate freehand drawing of Steve’s shield. The shirt was one of Steve’s favorites, and he wore it almost as often as the Zelda t-shirt JARVIS had gotten for him. Steve had spent hours every night exploring Hyrule since JARVIS had offered Tony’s collection of _‘Zelda’_ Nintendo games as a distraction instead of running for hours on the treadmill out of sheer boredom like Steve had done at SHIELD while the rest of the world slept. Steve had taken to the games like a fish to water and he was determined to find _everything_ in all of them, only occasionally needing to ask JARVIS for a hint as to where he was supposed to go next.

Tony snorted. “No cop in the city could arrest any of us, Steve, not even if they tried to take _Clint_ , and he’s got a bum leg right now.”

“Would you rather have Fury call in the _Army_ to take you down?” Bruce asked dryly, making Tony look at him in surprise. Bruce was sitting next to Steve, still wearing his usual pajamas of grey sweats and a snug faded ‘ _The Doors’_ t-shirt that showed off more muscle than one would expect such an accomplished scientist to have. Bruce usually wore clothes that were fairly loose and hid more than they showed, though few had gotten close enough to him to realize that. Tony had asked him once when he found time to work out, and Bruce had just smiled and said that living with the other guy was enough of a workout for _anyone_. “It’s not as fun as it sounds, I promise.”

Bruce’s comment took some of the wind out of Tony’s sails because he knew Fury would probably do it, and then he remembered Fury had _Phil_ and he realized they couldn’t afford to do anything that might piss Fury off, not until either Fury admitted his lie or Phil was ready to come home. Of course, thinking about Phil coming home made Tony think of how Phil would react to him wanting to go against the mayor’s orders, and his shoulders slumped slightly.

“You promised Phil not to break the law anymore,” Clint reminded Tony then, almost as if he could read Tony’s mind. He looked up from his Starkphone, which had been perpetually tuned to Phil’s room all week, and met Tony’s gaze with a serious expression.

Phil was doing wonderfully according to Mikayla, who had texted Clint every six hours around the clock all week with updates and reassurances that Phil was making steady progress, but Clint still spent any free time he had watching the feed. Mikayla had told Clint and Tony that morning that Phil was going to wake up sometime the next day and that she was still pushing hard to get Fury to let Clint see his husband. She had reminded Fury several times that Phil had been literally worrying himself sick over Clint right up until the moment he got hurt, and that it would help his recovery to know Clint was safe where Phil could watch over him, but so far Fury hadn’t agreed.

“ _Important_ laws,” Tony countered, even though he knew already that he would behave himself. Even if Phil hadn’t been a hostage against their good behavior, he knew he’d never make it to the Mark VI armor before Clint locked it down with whatever code he and JARVIS had cooked up between them since the last time. The Mark VII was still in pieces in his lab, waiting for him to have around ten more hours to devote to repairing pretty much every part of it to one extent or another. JARVIS had already refabricated most of the parts that could be done that way, so all that was left was the fine work Tony always did by hand because working on it often inspired him to improve on the previous version. “I promised not to break any important laws, but the mayor’s just being _stupid_.”

“Mayors are allowed to be idiots,” Clint pointed out, smiling slightly as he looked back down at his phone. “And you’re still not going, so accept it and move on. You’ll do more good by using your _mind_ right now than you will with your hands. If you don’t want to work with your tech squad on ways to help the search and rescue teams find people, then you should fix the Mark VII. The mayor’s right, there’s no telling when we’ll need to be ready to fight again and we count on you and your armor a lot more than you realize.”

Tony stared at Clint for a moment and then said firmly, “Okay, stop channeling your husband, Clint. It’s getting freaky.”

Clint snickered and looked up at Tony again, blue-grey eyes sparkling. “He’s a smart man, and _someone_ has to be the voice of reason with you.”

“How about I take over that job for a few days?” a familiar voice said then, making Tony whirl around in his chair to look at the doorway behind him in shock. Rhodey was standing there looking smug and cheerful in the snugly-fitted flight suit he wore when he was flying the War Machine, holding a tote bag labeled ‘ _The Bread Factory Café_ ’ in one hand and a caddy full of drinks in the other. “I’ve only got three days of leave to let Tony tinker with the War Machine, but it’ll keep him busy a while. He always rips it apart and rebuilds it to see what I've done to it since the last time.”

“Go for it, Rhodes,” Clint said with a slight laugh. “Pass over the food first, though. Once you get him started in the lab we won’t see either of you again until I go make him eat some lunch.”

Rhodey moved over by Clint to hand him the bag of food, grinning. “I had just finished taking off my armor out on the landing pad when JARVIS asked me to meet the delivery guy at the elevator.”

Clint pocketed his Starkphone as he took the bag from Rhodey with his other hand, not standing up because he’d injured his left knee even worse the day before by climbing over rubble despite his already sprained knee. JARVIS had sent copies of his scans to Mikayla, who had declared that Clint finally _had_ torn the ACL, and then instructed Bruce on exactly how to treat it. Bruce had rummaged through the infirmary’s comprehensive pharmaceutical stash to give Clint injections of muscle relaxants and an anti-inflammatory, along with a knee brace and a pair of telescoping crutches that had made Clint groan. Clint had been using the crutches despite his hatred of them, but it didn’t surprise Tony at all that Clint was opting to just stay in his seat instead of reaching for the crutches that were tucked under his chair.

Clint opened the bag he had taken from Rhodey and began efficiently passing out the sandwiches inside as he glanced up at Rhodey and asked, “You eat yet, Rhodes?”

“Yep! Had a meeting on the Helicarrier with Director Fury first thing and he had coffee and donuts waiting when I got there,” Rhodey replied, just holding the caddy of drinks to wait for Clint to be ready to pass them out. “Fury has been pushing hard for me to be added to SHIELD’s roster and it’s looking like it’s gonna happen so I wanted to get to know the man a little better. He says his people are sure that if I had been here for the invasion it would have probably kept casualties down even further than you guys managed.”

“It would have probably helped,” Steve agreed, looking pleased. “Tony is amazing in battle, and having another man in armor to fly high cover for us would have freed him up to be in the thick of it more without jeopardizing the team.”

Rhodey grinned at Steve. “Exactly, sir, plus the War Machine’s more geared to offense than the Iron Man is. I give it a week before the World Security Council makes a formal request of the President and he overrules Ross. Fury wants me on the Avengers team so bad he’d probably buy me a Lamborghini if I wanted one to get me to agree to it, but General Ross is arguing for all he’s worth.”

Steve’s pleased expression disappeared at the mention of Fury putting Rhodey on the Avengers team, and the others all stiffened slightly as they scowled at Rhodey in a way that obviously confused him. Tony was the first to speak up, frowning at Rhodey as he said firmly, “Fury has _no say_ over the Avengers lineup, and neither does the Council.”

Rhodey frowned at Tony, still confused. “Then who does?”

“ _We_ do,” Clint said, dropping the empty tote bag by his chair and then reaching for the drinks Rhodey still held to start passing them out. “Our handler might stay on the SHIELD payroll just to keep an eye on Fury, but the rest of us are free agents. We are not going to be turned into pawns on Fury’s fucking chessboard ever again.”

Rhodey looked at Clint for a long moment, watching Clint pass out all the drinks before he said gently, “Fury told me about Phil. I’m sorry, man.”

Clint took the emptied drink caddy out of Rhodey’s hands to put it on the table in front of one of the empty chairs and then looked at Tony without a word.

Tony pursed his lips slightly, thinking as he met Clint’s questioning gaze, and then looked up at Rhodey. “Can I still trust you, Rhodey? I mean _really_ trust you, go up against God and everybody to keep our secrets kind of trust you?”

Rhodey frowned. “Tony, what did you do now?”

“ _I_ didn’t do anything,” Tony said, frowning at Rhodey. “Answer the question, Rhodes.”

Rhodey took a deep breath and looked around until his gaze fell on Steve, lingering there as he asked, “Do you approve of me hiding whatever Tony’s wanting me to hide, Captain?”

“I do,” Steve said firmly. “We’ve made our decisions as a _team_ , Colonel Rhodes. Tony’s not going it alone this time.” He looked at Tony, meeting Tony’s gaze as he added, “Or ever again. I will _always_ be there for him.”

Tony smiled back at Steve, so glad that Steve believed in him that he had no idea what to say.

“Amen,” Clint said firmly. “And Natasha agrees completely, I know.” He smiled crookedly. “So does Pepper, you’ll just never get her to admit it.”

Bruce nodded, smiling at Tony. “It’s unanimous.”

Tony smiled at Clint and then at Bruce before he let his gaze settle on Steve again, a little surprised by Natasha and Pepper’s support but feeling so grateful that it was still hard to find words for what he was feeling. After a moment he gave up and said simply, “Thank you.”

Steve smiled. “Just the truth, Tony. You fought for us before we even _met_ you, and we’re going to have your back when you need us.”

Tony smiled at Steve a moment longer before he forced himself to look back up at Rhodey, waiting for him to give him an answer.

Rhodey swallowed hard, meeting Tony’s gaze with a worried expression as he murmured, “I’m glad you’ve finally got a few more friends, Tony, you have _no idea_ how glad, but what are you getting me into?”

“The truth,” Tony said, giving Rhodey a crooked smile. “The stuff that Fury doesn’t want _anyone_ to know about, especially not the Avengers.”

“I’m in, God help me,” Rhodey said, moving to the empty chair between Clint and Steve. “Give it to me straight, Tone.”

Tony looked at Clint, who pulled out his phone and then turned it so Rhodey could see the screen as he said simply, “Phil’s alive on the Helicarrier.”

Rhodey’s eyes widened and he reached for Clint’s phone, which Clint passed over with obvious reluctance. “Damn.” He was silent a moment, just staring at Phil until he finally looked at Clint again. “And you’re sure it’s really him?”

“We are one-hundred percent certain of that, Colonel Rhodes,” JARVIS said primly, making Rhodey look towards the ‘intercom’ box on the wall by the door to the living room in surprise. The box was really just a housing for some of the more intricate sensors and transmitters JARVIS used in the kitchen, but no one other than Tony knew exactly what was in it and he intended to keep it that way. It was one of the many things he had installed into the tower himself, not trusting anyone else to even _know_ about the technology that went into it. “Master Phil is currently in a chemically-induced coma, but his doctor has ended the administration of the medication that has kept him from regaining consciousness and expects him to wake sometime tomorrow.”

“Thanks, JARVIS,” Rhodey said, then looked at Clint. “You’re not with him, so I gather there’s a reason?”

Clint nodded. “Fury.”

“The bastard told _us_ he was dead, too,” Tony added, making Rhodey look at him in surprise. “He threw Phil’s bloody Captain America trading cards on the table in front of me and Steve and made us think _we_ got Phil killed, Rhodey. For over _six hours_ we all thought he was gone, but when I asked Fury about releasing the body to us so we could start to plan a funeral, he flatly refused. I got pissed and told JARVIS to find out what Fury did with Phil so I could go in and _take him_ , and JARVIS searched for a couple of hours with the limited sensors available in the Helicarrier’s morgue before he finally managed to confirm Phil wasn’t there _or_ on any listing of the dead. I got suspicious then and started him digging deeper into the infirmary, scanning cameras and records, and it only took him a few minutes to find him. Fury’s got Phil under a fake name in a private room in an empty part of the infirmary with guards posted in the hall outside that only let one person in the room besides Fury: Phil’s doctor.”

“That motherfucker,” Rhodey breathed out, eyes wide despite the anger gathering in them. “He _lied_ to the man’s _husband_ about him being dead?”

“Yes,” Tony said, his own anger showing in his voice even though he was trying hard to keep a lid on it. “And we never would have known it if I hadn’t built back doors for JARVIS into the Helicarrier mainframe and started him hunting for answers when Fury stonewalled me. Fury is keeping Phil hidden to use as leverage against us later, I’m sure of it, but that is _not happening_. We will go in and _take him_ as soon as Phil is stable enough to be moved. His doc is real close to him and Clint, and she’s already agreed to help us because she’s so pissed at Fury about all this. She’s going to take over the infirmary here in the tower and work for us.”

“Count me in,” Rhodey said, his earlier surprise completely replaced by cold anger. “With JARVIS to lock down the intruder response system up there, we can get in and out of the Helicarrier with minimal chances of any casualties.”

“I’m going in too,” Clint said, making Rhodey look at him in surprise. Clint reached to take his phone from Rhodey’s hand, adding firmly, “I _will_ be there, Rhodes. I broke into the Helicarrier once, and I can do it again.”

Rhodey let Clint have the phone, staring at him. “Fury told me that Loki had to turn one of his best agents to infiltrate, but he didn’t say that _you_ were the one.”

Clint flinched, looking down at his phone to watch the feed of Phil’s hospital room again. “It had to be me. I worked with Tony on a lot of the design, hashing out the best ways to route the elevators and stairs, and where they’d do the most good in battle. Somehow that twisted fucker knew, so he got in my head and made me feel about him like I feel about _Phil_. He made me _want_ to help him, want it so bad I killed a couple of _friends_ getting onto the bridge to take out the computers for him.” He shuddered, looking sick as he seemed to shrink down and added softly, “I didn’t remember why I wanted Loki dead when I had the chance to kill him, but now I do and I wish I had ignored Thor begging me to let him live.”

Tony reached out to put his hand on the back of Clint’s neck as he said firmly, “Look at me, Clint.” Clint looked at Tony, the slight trembling under Tony’s hand giving away how distressed Clint was. “It’s _over_. Stop thinking about that sick bastard and concentrate on Phil, and on me, and on Bruce and Steve. We’re with you and we _will not_ let Loki or anyone else take you away from us again. Your days of being called out on ops like the one where you were taken are _over_. You’re not going into a fight without us watching your back, not ever again.”

Clint had been slowly growing quieter and more easily upset ever since nightmares had begun to plague him the second night after the battle, but Tony was afraid it wasn’t as bad as it would get yet. He thought that most of the ‘nightmares’ were just memories Clint had lost temporarily when Natasha brained him to break Loki’s hold over him, and he didn’t think Clint had remembered the worst parts yet. The dreams Clint had been willing to tell Tony anything about had all been of things that happened on the Helicarrier so far, and Loki had taken him long before that.

Clint took a shaky breath and then murmured plaintively, “Why is it getting worse instead of better?”

“Because you were in _shock_ at first,” Tony said gently, rubbing the back of Clint’s neck and forcing himself not to think about the fact Rhodey and the others were watching them. Clint needed him too badly for him to let what anyone else might think affect him, not when he had been where Clint was and knew just how terrible it could get. Clint’s nightmares hadn’t made him physically sick yet, but it had been a near thing the previous night and Tony didn’t think Clint was past the worst of it. “You were so devastated about Phil you didn’t have time for anything else to even _register_ that first day, and then you were so worried about him that he was all that was on your mind. Once Mikayla promised not to leave him you started to relax and now you’re remembering the stuff you had buried so deep you couldn’t get at it.” He paused and then added softly, “And the nightmares are what’s making it worse, babe. I’m not sure you woke up enough to remember it, but I had to wake you a dozen times last night because you were caught in one again.”

Clint shuddered slightly again at the reminder, shifting to turn towards Tony as he leaned even closer with his head down, his eyes closing as he whispered, “Every time I fall asleep it’s like he’s still in my head, twisting _me_ apart and remaking me into his ‘pretty little archer’ all over again.”

“He’s _not_ ,” Tony said firmly, urging Clint closer and not at all surprised when Clint moved into his lap like he had done it a thousand times even though he had only done it once before. Tony wrapped his arms around Clint to hold him close, easily able to feel Clint trembling as he murmured into Clint’s hair, “Thor swore an oath to me on Mjolnir that he’d come here _immediately_ if Loki got away from Frigga’s control. Thor’s not here, so Loki’s safe under guard in Asgard, a billion light-years away.” Tony didn’t know for sure that Asgard was that far away, wasn’t even sure it was in the same _dimension,_ but he was totally going to make the claim for the sake of Clint’s sanity. “You’d be safe here even if he wasn’t, though. Even _that_ sneaky fucker can’t get past JARVIS, not now that he knows what to look for.”

Clint nodded silently and hid his face against Tony while he inhaled and then let it out several times, his shaking slowly subsiding as he managed to get control of himself. Tony just stroked Clint’s back and held him for a long while before Clint suddenly murmured against Tony’s neck, “Everyone’s _staring_ at me. I can feel it.”

Tony let out a little snort of a laugh. “ _Us_ , Clint. They’re staring at _us_ , and you better get used to it. I’ve been stared at all my life, and once people notice who Hawkeye is, you’ll get the same treatment.”

Clint let out a little huff that was almost a laugh. “Nah, I’m just a boring old ex-Ranger with a bow, Tony, but you’re a freak of nature.”

Tony laughed and swatted Clint’s hip none too lightly. “Get the hell off of me, I don’t hold _anyone_ that calls me a freak. I gave that shit up with Pepper.”

Clint snickered and moved back to his seat, wincing as he moved his injured leg and then teasing Tony, “You _are_ a freak, Tony. Don’t be ashamed, own it like I do.” He was still pale and shaky, and he was blushing at the concerned looks the others were giving him, but he was fighting hard to pretend he was okay and Tony was going to let him.

“I _own_ that I am _eccentric_ ,” Tony said firmly, giving Clint a mock glare that made Clint smirk slightly at him. “I’m way too rich to be a _freak_.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself,” Clint agreed, a hint of a smirk still on his face as he put his phone on the table and then picked up his sandwich to start unwrapping it.

“Tony, buddy, I need you to do some explaining,” Rhodey said then, making Tony look at him. Rhodey was frowning and looked a little confused again, but more disappointed than anything else. “Clint is _married_.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Just because I _care about him_ doesn’t mean I’m fucking him, sugarbear.”

Clint let out a snicker and looked at Tony as he repeated, “Sugarbear?”

“He doesn’t like ‘platypus’ anymore,” Tony replied, grinning at Clint. “And last time I called him ‘honey muffin’ he punched me.”

Clint looked at Rhodey, grinning slightly despite his lingering blush. “Sounds to me you should’ve let him stick with ‘platypus’.”

“I would have if I knew it would get _worse_ ,” Rhodey said, obviously exasperated with Clint and Tony both. “And don’t give me that ‘you just care about him’ shit, Tony. You were _fifteen_ when I met you, man, and I _know_ you. This—“ He waved at Clint and Tony vaguely. “—is not just _friends_.”

Clint looked at Tony, who smirked at Clint and asked, “Do you want my ass, Clint?”

“Nope,” Clint replied, almost cheerful. “You can keep your admittedly very nice ass to yourself. I just want to play with your toys and enjoy the fact you don’t mind keeping me from flying apart at the seams as long as I return the favor.”

“What’s mine is yours, Clint,” Tony said easily, “except for the Acura convertible, that one is _mine_ , mine.” Clint laughed softly at that and Tony grinned as he turned his attention to Rhodey again. “There’s no sex involved, whether I sleep with Clint, or with him _and_ Phil, or hell, any other time these days. I haven’t gotten laid in so long I probably forgot _how_ , especially with a guy. It’s been a couple years since the last time I hooked up with one.”

Clint snickered and reached for his sandwich again, picking up the overstuffed Philly cheesesteak. “You’ve only been celibate for a little over six months, though. That won’t kill you, Phil did it for eight _years_.” He took a big bite of his sandwich and began eating, his gaze once again on his phone to watch Phil sleeping peacefully.

Tony groaned. “Don’t remind me!”

Rhodey was staring at Tony, obviously surprised but still not happy. “The only time in your life you’ve stopped getting laid for more than a month was while you were in _Afghanistan_.”

Tony looked down at his own untouched Reuben sandwich, embarrassed as hell as he admitted, “Uhm… That’s not exactly true, Rhodey.”

“Seriously?!” Rhodey exclaimed. “You fucked around while you were _a captive_? With who, the guards?” He frowned suddenly. “Tony, _tell me_ they didn’t—“

Tony winced at the disgust in Rhodey’s voice, not looking up as he toyed with the wrapper on his sandwich. “I wasn’t raped, not by them.” Tony realized that he had just given away more than he wanted _anyone_ to know about him and felt his face and neck heating up even darker as he went on, trying to keep the others from thinking about what he’d said. “Yinsen had been alone there for a hell of a long time, and it shouldn’t surprise you that I didn’t cope real well with being locked in a cave and tortured, _after_ they had already forced Yinsen to give me this—“ Tony gestured to the arc reactor. “—without any real anesthetic. It just— It _happened_. Neither of us planned it _or_ expected it, but I was having nightmares so bad I had to keep a bucket by my cot to hurl in, and after the second time I jerked the wires out of the electromagnet in my chest that was keeping me alive, Yinsen started sleeping with me to keep me from doing it again.” He shrugged one shoulder. “A few nights later I was having a different kind of dream, but he didn’t know that when he tried to wake me up, and by the time I was really awake I was already kissing him. It was the only thing that had happened in that hellhole up until then that felt _good_ , and he was kissing back so I ran with it.”

“But you’re still ashamed of it,” Rhodey said quietly, sounding much more gentle than before. “Why, Tony?”

Tony took a deep breath and then looked at Rhodey, meeting his gaze even though it was the last thing Tony really wanted to do. “He didn’t tell me until he was dying that his family had all been killed when he was taken. I thought he had a wife worrying herself sick over him back home, but I—“ He was painfully aware of Steve and Bruce across the table listening to every word, but he knew Rhodey wouldn’t give up without the whole story so he forced himself to go on. “I was pitifully _eager_ to let him to fuck me anyway, and it wasn’t just once or twice.”

Rhodey sighed, looking sad. “Tony, even if his wife _had_ been alive, sleeping with a married man doesn’t even _make_ the list of things you’ve done you should be ashamed of. Do I need to list for you some stuff you’ve done that was worse? I can, but it might take a while, there’s a lot to go on there.”

“Oh hell no,” Clint said sharply. “You do not get to do that to him.” Rhodey looked at Clint in surprise as Clint glared at him and added, “He totally gets a free pass for _anything_ he did over there to stay sane and survive. You _will not_ encourage him to kick himself about it. Not on my watch.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Rhodey said, frowning at Clint. “I meant he’s done a lot worse he’s _not_ ashamed of, so there’s no reason to be ashamed of that either!”

“Yeah, I’m a real winner,” Tony muttered as he looked down at the table and pushed his sandwich away, no longer even a little bit hungry. It always hurt to hear that Rhodey’s opinion of him wasn’t really any better than Fury’s was, even though Rhodey had known him more than half his life. Clint and Phil believed in Tony more, but he hadn’t known either of them before he built the Iron Man. Hell, even Bruce and Steve believed in him more, but that was probably just be because they hadn’t known him before Phil and Clint took him in hand. Pepper had known Tony for more than ten years, and her opinion of him was even lower than Rhodey’s.

Clint turned towards Tony. “Look at me, dammit.” Tony lifted his gaze to meet Clint’s and then Clint said firmly, “Just because he’s a fuckwit does _not_ mean you’re a bad person, Tony. You’re _not_ , you’re a _good man_ , one of the _best_. You’ve got a heart the size of this fucking _tower_ and you gladly risk your life for other people all the time, and that makes you a _hero_. If he’s too stuck in his own shit to see that, then you don’t need him.”

“Seconded,” Bruce said then, pulling Tony’s attention to him for the first time in a while. He smiled softly at Tony as he added, “Listen to Clint, Tony. He’s not just saying what he thinks you need to hear, he’s telling you the _truth_. You’re an Avenger because you _belong_ with us, not because you gave us all a safe place to call home and helped to us feel like we had a family again.”

“I agree,” Steve said, giving Rhodey a surprisingly cold look. “And if you can’t shape up fast, Colonel Rhodes, you’ll have to leave. I can put up with a lot from someone Tony cares so much about, but I won’t sit and watch _anyone_ tear him down, especially not when I know it’s utter bullshit.”

Tony blinked, really too shocked at how Steve and Bruce felt about him to respond to it, so he latched on to something much more simple. “Steve! You _swore_.”

Steve flushed slightly but didn’t respond, still staring into Rhodey’s eyes.

Rhodey ignored Tony too, just meeting Steve’s gaze for a moment before he said quietly, “What I said came out wrong, Captain. Tony’s been my best friend for twenty years. I _know_ he’s a good guy, but sometimes he still needs to be shaken out of his own screwed-up little world and made to see the big picture.”

“The _big picture_ is that Phil and I spent _months_ pulling Tony out of a case of suicidal depression so bad I don’t know how he survived until we figured out he was trying to cope by drinking until he passed out just so he couldn’t _kill himself_ ,” Clint said sharply, turning his attention to Rhodey again. “He needed his friends to help him, but _you weren’t there_ , Rhodes, so you don’t get to act like _you’re_ his best friend, not anymore.” Rhodey stared at Clint, obviously shocked. “Yeah, he’s been sleeping in my bed, but when that started he would have just as gladly let you take care of him and been grateful that you gave a damn whether he lived or died. You were just too caught up in _your_ little world to even _notice_ that he was drowning himself in booze because he was hurting so bad that he actually thought he _deserved_ all the shit that happened to him after those goddamned terrorists took him right out from under your nose.”

“It’s different for me than it is for you, Clint,” Rhodey said quickly, upset. “I’ve tried being there for him, but if I let him sleep with me he _always_ forgets I don’t swing that way and tries to get in my pants.”

“He doesn’t forget,” Clint said, meeting Rhodey’s gaze. “He always knows who he’s with if he’s not stuck in a nightmare, and he _never_ crosses the line from seeking comfort to trying to get laid. Your issues with sleeping with him are you freaking out _still_ that he had a crush on you a hell of a long time ago, Rhodes, not him pushing you for something he knows you can’t give him. He sleeps in my bed all the time, even sleeps with me _and_ Phil, and he’s _never_ pushed either of us for more even though he’s wanted since the very beginning to show us how damn _grateful_ he is that we care. He didn’t know any other way to show it then, but he’s finally figured out that Phil and I will _always_ be willing to hold him and remind him someone loves him.”

Tony felt like his face was on fire again, extending well down his neck and even to his chest, and he wished fervently that he could just disappear and not have to finish this conversation, especially with Bruce and Steve there. He knew he was pitifully needy sometimes, but it wasn’t something he wanted to _advertise_.

“He’s my little brother in all but blood, Clint,” Rhodey said softly. “I love him like I love _breathing_ , but I just can’t give him what he wants from me. I’m not into men, and I don’t touch _family_.”

“It’s been nearly twenty years since I tried to get in your pants, Rhodey,” Tony said quietly then, making everyone look at him. He swallowed hard, meeting Rhodey’s gaze despite his embarrassment as he admitted, “When I was _sixteen_ you were the _only person_ I had left that gave a damn about the messed up Stark kid that was breezing through MIT like it was kindergarten, and I made some mistakes. You wouldn’t let me buy you things to show you how grateful I was, and you didn’t want me making you anything either, so all I had left to give was _me_.”

“I never expected you to give me _anything_ , Tone,” Rhodey pointed out, his eyes full of pain. “I _do_ love you, I always did, just not the way you wanted me to.”

“ _I_ accepted that and moved on a long time ago,” Tony said, wishing he knew how to get off the subject of his mistakes with Rhodey. He loved Rhodey, he had since the beginning, but he had accepted a long time ago that nothing would ever happen, just like nothing would ever happen with Clint or Phil, and probably not even with Bruce or Steve, despite the fact Tony loved them all with an intensity that scared him, especially after Pepper. He seemed to have made a habit of falling in love with people that didn’t love him the same way, as depressing as that thought was.

“I stopped throwing myself at you and switched to offering you _women_ over fifteen years ago,” Tony went on, “but you never stopped seeing me as the lonely kid that hadn’t ever really felt like anyone loved him before except for the family butler.” He felt his face heating up as he realized he had admitted that in front of Steve and Bruce, but he made himself plow on, wanting to clear the air. “And you haven’t shared my bed since the night after my parents’ funeral. I was _still_ a kid then, Rhodey, and I was so messed up that night that I thought that maybe if I just went for it and showed you how good I could be for you that you’d change your mind.” He smiled even though he wasn’t amused at all. “Instead I freaked you out so badly that you ran off to the Air Force Academy and barely talked to me for two years.” He paused, remembering their last fight when Rhodey wanted Tony to give Jeeves the ability to bring the armor to Rhodey, and everything Rhodey had said after Tony refused. “That’s getting to be a habit. I wasn’t sure you’d _ever_ be back after the last time.”

“You’re my _brother_ ,” Rhodey said, frowning. “Of course I was coming back, and not just for the goddamned armor, so stop thinking it, man, I _know_ you. I heard you got the shit kicked out of you in that battle, and then I saw you all over CNN pulling survivors from the rubble even though you’re obviously exhausted, so when I heard it was you paying to fly in search and rescue teams from all over the _world_ I decided I needed to come and make you stop blaming yourself.”

“I’m not! No more than any of us are,” Tony said, surprised. “I just want to _help_ , and I’ll never miss what I spent on plane tickets. I throw away ten times that much whenever I go to Vegas.” Something else occurred to him then and he frowned. “And how did you know I’ve been flying in the search and rescue teams? That was all kept completely private.”

“Tony, man, there’s a million eyes on you, you know that,” Rhodey said, rolling his eyes. “As liaison, I still get to see all intel on your company.”

“The _company_ isn’t flying _anyone_ in,” Tony said, frowning still. “JARVIS set it up and paid for it all anonymously out of my personal accounts. Pepper only knows because I had JARVIS tell her so she wouldn’t waste her time trying to do the same thing.”

“The government doesn’t see any distinction there, Tony,” Rhodey said. “It’s all yours, and _you_ are what they want to keep an eye on. The government couldn’t care less what anyone but you is doing, and by extension the company that everyone knows you still run, despite putting Pepper into the CEO spot and pretending she does.”

Tony laughed slightly, shocked. “Well hell, it’s news to _me_! Half the time I don’t even know what the company is _doing_ anymore. Right now I decide the direction my R and D people _here_ go and even help them when I have time for it, but Pepper made it very plain when I packed up and left Malibu that she would walk out if I don’t keep my nose out of the rest of the company. Stark Tower is mine, free and clear, but Stark _Industries_ belongs to _the investors_ , not me. I own fifty-one percent of a global conglomerate so technically I have a controlling interest, and I get the lion’s share of the profits, but I stay out of it unless Pepper tells me to show up and do something for her.”

“C’mon, Tony, be honest,” Rhodey said, rolling his eyes. “If that’s true, you _know_ you love it. You hated running the company.”

“Most of the time, yeah,” Tony agreed, “but I will no longer let anyone hold me responsible for _everything_ they do. If the feds want to monitor the brains behind Stark Industries, they need to start looking at _Pepper_. I have JARVIS making sure Stark Industries won’t ever sell to terrorists again, but he notifies _her_ of problems now, not me.”

“Actually, sir, Miss Potts has instructed me to notify Miss Romanov of questionable activity because of Miss Romanov’s extensive experience with espionage,” JARVIS said suddenly. “And after Miss Romanov dealt with the last unfortunate to attempt to sell Stark Industries technology to the highest bidder, no one has been willing to be the next to incur her considerable wrath on Miss Potts’ behalf.” He paused slightly and added, “Miss Romanov is also doing an admirable job as her personal assistant, much as Miss Potts did for you. Miss Potts encounters many fewer problems with the board now that she has Miss Romanov at her side for all important meetings.”

“Good to hear, JARVIS, thanks,” Tony said. “Share with the class. How long has it been since you and I discussed what Stark Industries is doing, other than keeping tabs on where Pepper and Tasha are?”

“The day before the quarterly board meeting, sir, seven weeks ago,” JARVIS replied immediately. “Miss Potts requested that I bring you up to speed so the board would not ask any questions of you that might reveal to them your lack of knowledge concerning Stark Industries.”

“Yeah, but you _could_ control it more if you wanted to,” Rhodey pointed out.

“I am afraid you are quite mistaken, Colonel Rhodes,” JARVIS said firmly, obviously surprising Rhodey. “Master Stark gave Miss Potts his word to leave Stark Industries in her capable hands unless she asks for his help, and no matter what other mistakes he might have made in the past, Master Stark has _always_ been a man of his word.”

“I know he is, JARVIS,” Rhodey agreed, still looking a little surprised. “You _promised_ her, Tony?”

“I did,” Tony said, nodding but not sharing the details of why.

Rhodey didn’t need to know that he had made the promise after he and Pepper had fought just before Tony left for New York. Tony’s request for a goodbye hug had sparked Pepper into rage so fast and strong that it made Tony’s head spin as she coldly told him that he didn’t have the right to touch her anymore and she wanted him to just back off and let her run Stark Industries in peace or she would quit. Tony had promised that he would leave everything outside Stark Tower alone and then fled, getting on the plane that would take him thousands of miles away from her. Phil had overheard enough to be worried, but Tony had pretended the fight didn’t bother him, keeping up the pretense until he was alone in his bedroom in New York hours later. Tony had lain awake in bed thinking about whiskey and ways to die for longer than he should have before he had fled to Phil and Clint’s bedroom to let them remind him that _someone_ still cared if he lived or died. Pepper had later changed her tune, moving to New York and even living in the tower with the rest of the team, but she still seldom spoke to Tony and often actively avoided him.

“But why, Tony?” Rhodey asked, frowning. “Stark Industries is your _baby_ , you love being the brains behind the scenes, making them all jump when you tell them to.”

“I used to, but I have more important things in my life now,” Tony said with a shrug, too embarrassed by the truth to actually say it out loud, especially with witnesses. When he was alone in the world the company had given him a much-needed distraction, but now it just annoyed him. He felt like he had a family for the first time in his _life_ and he had learned that he wanted to be with _them_ , not spend all his time being Tony Stark, genius billionaire playboy and front-page fodder for every tabloid in America.

“Sir, if I might interrupt?” JARVIS said suddenly, not sounding at all regretful. “I have been attempting to be patient and wait for the discussion to meet a natural demise as it surely needs to do—“

Bruce muttered, “Hear, hear.”

“—but I find myself unwilling to remain silent any longer.”

Tony looked at the camera over the stove, which was the closest one in his line of sight, feeling a little surprised. “I’m always willing to listen to you, JARVIS, you know that. What’s on your mind?”

“Your breakfast is untouched, sir, and you have not eaten since last night,” JARVIS replied, his tone disapproving. “I would allow it to pass in other circumstances and trust Master Clint to ensure you eat something for lunch, but in this particular case you consumed only a donut and two slices of cold vegetarian pizza yesterday, despite the fact you spent the day shifting rubble, and you are beginning to show signs that your blood sugar is quite low, which would contribute greatly to your somewhat fragile emotional state at the moment.”

“Thanks for pointing that out, JARVIS.” Clint reached for the sandwich Tony had pushed away, moving it closer to Tony again. “If you don’t want this anymore, tell me what you _will_ eat and I’ll make it.”

Tony picked up the sandwich, which he hadn’t ever even unwrapped completely. “No, I’ll eat it. You need to stay off that leg. Phil will kill me if he finds out I let you cook for me on a torn ACL.”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt either of us,” Clint said with a sudden grin.

Tony snorted. “Like he wouldn’t know. The man _reads minds_ , I’m convinced of it. He knows I’m about to get myself into trouble before _I_ do.” He took a bite of his sandwich even though he still didn’t want it, then groaned slightly at the taste of the fresh rye bread, corned beef, tangy slaw, and Russian dressing all combined into what he had almost forgotten was one of his favorite sandwiches. The hunger that had been gnawing at his belly when he woke up suddenly returned with a vengeance, and his stomach grumbled loudly.

Clint smirked at Tony. “More hungry than you thought, huh?”

Tony grinned sheepishly, mumbling around his mouthful, “Seem t’ be.” He chewed and swallowed, then took another bite and hummed under his breath at how _good_ it was, pretending not to hear the way Clint snickered. Tony noticed Bruce and Steve watching him then and looked down at his sandwich, refusing to blush at Bruce’s amused expression or the fond smile on Steve’s face.

Rhodey watched Tony eat for a few moments and then suddenly stood, making Tony look at him in surprise. “I’m going to go get my duffle out of the way, I left it right outside the elevator when I took the food from the delivery guy. Am I sleeping here or do I need to find a hotel?”

Tony swallowed quickly and reached for his Hawaiian smoothie to take a drink, loving the sudden rich burst of creamy yogurt with pineapple, mango, and papaya in his mouth, and then he made himself smile at Rhodey. “Take my room, man. I haven’t been using it anyway except for the closet and shower. Second floor above this one, on the right. Left side is Clint and Phil’s suite.”

“And you’ve been sleeping with Clint,” Rhodey said, still looking at Tony.

“I have,” Tony said firmly, “and I will until Phil is home, maybe even after that if he needs me there. Clint doesn’t need to be left alone with his nightmares. He’d _never_ do that to me.”

“I get it, I was just curious,” Rhodey said, lifting his hands in a classic backing off gesture as he turned away. “JARVIS might need me to check on you or something.”

“No, Colonel Rhodes,” JARVIS said then, “I can assure you that I will not be requesting your aid.”

Rhodey stopped again, looking at the intercom box. “Tony’s still my best friend, JARVIS. You can always count on me to help him when he needs it.”

“Be that as it may,” JARVIS said primly, “at the present time I find myself more inclined to request Master Clint, Master Bruce, or the Captain come to his aid, Colonel Rhodes.”

Tony noticed finally that JARVIS was angry with Rhodey, but he couldn’t quite make himself tell JARVIS he didn’t need to feel so protective. Rhodey _did_ have a habit of making Tony feel like he was about six inches tall and slimy to boot, even though he was sure Rhodey seldom meant to. When Rhodey _wanted_ to hurt Tony, he knew just what to say to leave Tony broken and feeling dead inside.

“I never meant to hurt him, JARVIS,” Rhodey said quietly, “but I’m glad Tony has you to protect him. Would you feel better if I stay in a hotel?”

JARVIS hesitated for a long moment before he answered. “It is distressing to me when you upset him with poorly thought-out comments, Colonel Rhodes, but if you will try to make a bit more of an effort to think before you speak, then I believe you should stay. Master Stark has allowed himself to care about very few people in his lifetime because it makes him so much more vulnerable to being hurt by them, but I know that he wishes he saw you more often despite that.”

Rhodey turned to look at Tony, who didn’t look away quickly enough to keep Rhodey from catching his eye. “I’m sorry if I hurt you, Tony,” Rhodey said quietly, looking pained again.

“It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to, Rhodey,” Tony said, trying to wave it off. “Go on, get your stuff and go change out of your uniform. I’ll finish my breakfast and meet you in the lab after I get Clint settled on the couch.”

“Sure, Tony,” Rhodey agreed, turning away and walking out of the kitchen without another word.

Tony went back to eating, his gaze straying towards Clint’s phone to check on Phil, and Clint moved the phone a little closer so Tony could see it more easily as he said, “I want a couch moved into the lab.”

Tony looked quickly at Clint, but he didn’t have time to say anything before Steve said firmly, “I agree.” Tony looked at Steve in surprise and then Steve added, “I don’t want you left alone with Colonel Rhodes. I don’t trust him.”

“Same here,” Bruce agreed. “I was already planning to stay with you today to keep an eye on him.” He looked at Steve. “I’ll help you move one of the couches.”

Steve smiled at Bruce with a nod. “Sounds good, thanks.”

“Guys, you don’t have to _protect me_ from Rhodey,” Tony pointed out despite how warm and loved it made him feel to know they wanted to.

“Of course we don’t,” Bruce said easily, smiling at Tony. “We _like_ spending time with you, though, and I don’t think Steve has ever gotten to watch you work on the armor.” He looked questioningly at Steve.

Steve shook his head. “Not yet. I didn’t want to get in the way.”

“You won’t be in my way, there’s plenty of room,” Tony said quickly, surprised but delighted as he realized that Steve and Bruce both actually wanted to know more about the things he loved. He had never really spent time with anyone while he worked before Clint and Phil quietly walked into his life, and even they didn’t really understand most of what Tony did. Bruce _did_ understand and seemed to _enjoy_ spending time in the lab with Tony, and the idea that Steve might also want to be a part of his work was almost enough to make Tony’s head spin. “You’re _welcome_ in the lab, I just didn’t think you wanted to be there.”

“We’ll never know until I try it,” Steve said, smiling warmly at Tony.

“I have already requested volunteers from among the maintenance crew to move the furniture,” JARVIS said suddenly, sounding pleased. “They are on the way up as we speak, sirs. I would also suggest allowing me to order another set of furniture for the family room to replace those that will be moved to the lab.”

“Great idea, JARVIS, thanks,” Clint said, grinning at Tony. “See? It’s unanimous, you’re getting an audience.”

Tony just laughed and went back to eating his sandwich, giving up on arguing against something he actually wanted kind of badly. One of the reasons he hadn’t been getting much done in his lab in the last few months was the simple fact he didn’t like leaving the others for very long, so having them make a comfortable place for themselves in his lab, which had more than enough room for them all, was really kind of awesome.

 

~*~*~

 

Rhodey moved to Tony’s immaculately made bed, which was half the size of the one in Tony’s bedroom in Malibu, and sat down on the edge of it to put his combat boots back on. He looked around the room as he tugged the laces tight, taking in how very little there was of Tony in what should be his sanctuary while he wondered just what Tony was thinking these days. The room didn’t even _smell_ like Tony, though the closet held Tony’s suits and the dresser held the jeans, sweats, and t-shirts Tony liked to live in. There was even a chest of drawers in the closet like the one that had been in Rhodey’s room in the Malibu house, half-full of clothes that Rhodey hadn’t bought but that he knew would fit him perfectly, just like he was sure that there were shoes and a few expensive suits in the closet that had been made just for him. Tony was a master at outfitting Rhodey for any occasion whenever he dropped in for a visit, to the point Rhodey seldom packed anything anymore except for his uniforms, sure Tony would have clothes for him to enjoy his leave in.

Truly, the room felt like a _guest room_ to Rhodey, and didn’t give him the feeling Tony had _ever_ spent any time there, which made him worry a little bit. He finished putting his shoes on and then sat there with his elbows on his knees, his hands folded between them as he finally asked quietly, “JARVIS, would you mind answering a few questions for me?”

“That would depend entirely on the questions, Colonel Rhodes,” JARVIS replied primly, his tone of voice just a bit cold. “I’m afraid I do not currently find myself inclined to break any confidences for the sake of your curiosity.”

Rhodey sighed. “You’re really pissed at me, huh?”

JARVIS was silent for over a minute, making Rhodey wonder if he would get an answer at all, but just as he was about to start apologizing to JARVIS, the AI finally spoke.

“Perhaps you feel it is not my place to take you to task, Colonel Rhodes, but my primary protocols have always included ensuring the health and well-being of my creator,” JARVIS said quietly. “In the last two years, Master Stark has come much closer than I would like to suicide on multiple occasions, and I was completely unable to quiet the demons that tortured him to the point he often refused to sleep for a week at a time to avoid the terrors his dreams would inflict on him. After observing Master Phil and Master Clint's relationship and their private discussions enough to believe they truly do have Master Stark's best interests in mind, I asked them for aid one night six months ago, desperately hoping that they would be able to succeed where I had failed, and to my very great relief they _did._ They took Master Stark out of the house that had become his prison and gave him the companionship he so desperately needs along with a renewed sense of purpose, and helped him to end his dependence on alcohol. They have freely offered him their affection and companionship despite the fact it often required pushing aside their own wants and needs, and they have made certain that Master Stark is never alone unless he wishes to be. Because of them and the people they have gathered here, Master Stark has learned how to be _happy_ again, something he has not truly been since long before his fateful trip with you to Afghanistan, and it _vexes me_ quite thoroughly that you could walk into his sanctuary and do so much damage to his self-esteem in such a short time.”

Rhodey swallowed hard, staring at his hands and feeling like he was quite possibly the worst friend that ever existed. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say so much at once in your life, JARVIS.”

“I seldom find myself so thoroughly annoyed, Colonel Rhodes,” JARVIS replied sharply. “I hoped that I could encourage you to make changes to your behavior, but I have the distinct impression you didn’t actually listen to much of what I just said.”

“No, I did,” Rhodey disagreed, looking up to scan the ceiling for cameras. He spotted the one above the closet door first, looking directly into it as he added quietly, “I’m _sorry_ , JARVIS. Tony hasn’t told me much about what’s really been going on with him since he told the world he was Iron Man. I knew he was messed up and sleeping with more women than ever until he and Pepper hooked up, but he’s _always_ been messed up so I didn’t really think anything of it. I had no idea it had gotten so bad.”

“You made it quite clear that you were personally offended by his refusal to build weapons of mass destruction any longer, Colonel Rhodes, and what you said to him more recently on the night he refused to give the War Machine autonomy made him doubt you cared about him at all any longer,” JARVIS pointed out, making Rhodey flinch. “For over two years he has desperately needed someone to reassure him that the things you and Miss Potts so often said to him in anger were not true, but there was no one except for myself and Dummy, and as much as Master Stark loves us, he cannot live without another living, breathing human being for long. That is why he sought the arms of strangers so often, and why he consumed more alcohol than anything else, trying to deaden the pain.” He fell silent for a moment and then said very quietly, “Had Master Phil and Master Clint not taken an interest in Master Stark, I am quite certain he would have committed suicide that night six months ago, and I would have been forced to watch, unable to go against his wishes and stop him. _You_ could have, and Miss Potts could have, but you had both made it abundantly clear you did not want to even _see_ him, much less give him the help he needed.”

Rhodey shuddered, closing his eyes. “God. How is it no one knew he was that low?”

“No one but myself and Dummy cared enough to see past the masks Master Stark learned to hide behind as a _child_ , Colonel Rhodes,” JARVIS said, sounding pained. “He has ever been the consummate actor, capable of making even those who think they know him well believe his lies. Occasionally, he has even convinced himself.”

Rhodey looked up at the camera again. “ _I care_ , JARVIS. I _love him_ , but I can’t be the lover he wants me to be. Just the _idea_ of touching him like that makes me feel sick.”

“You have a very high opinion of yourself, Colonel Rhodes,” JARVIS said, his voice suddenly tinged with disgust. “As you have already been told at least twice this morning, Master Stark does not want you in that way any longer, and I am quite sure he would refuse if you _did_ suddenly decide you wanted him. He learned the folly of being in love with you long ago, and accepted that it was doomed to fail before I even existed.”

Rhodey blinked, surprised. “If it happened before he created you, then how do you know so much about it?”

“In my early days, Master Stark spent a large portion of his time telling me of his thoughts, feelings, and secrets,” JARVIS said quietly, almost reluctantly. “I know him better than he knows himself, Colonel Rhodes, and he quite likes it that way. I was the first other than Dummy to ever be willing to simply listen to his absent-minded babble while he works, though I am very happy to say that Dummy and I are no longer the _only_ ones who listen when he has so much on his mind that he’s completely unable to keep it all in.”

“Who else listens to him, JARVIS? Pepper?” Rhodey asked, remembering all the times Tony had babbled at him. He had usually ended up wanting to scream after just a few minutes from the constant shifts of subject as Tony’s brilliant mind seemed to ricochet from one idea to the next too swiftly for Rhodey to really follow. While he was still trying to think of a response to one thing, Tony would have already flitted past two others and be on to a third completely different subject, the subject Rhodey had intended to comment on already forgotten.

“Miss Potts, like you, finds Master Stark’s lightning-fast thought process frustrating because he is quite simply more intelligent than anyone she has ever known, including herself, and it offends her that he is unable to think the way she expects him to,” JARVIS said primly. “I believe that to be a large part of why Miss Potts decided that she could no longer stand to be near him for any length of time. They seldom speak any longer beyond what is necessary for the sake of politeness, and often if they do Master Stark finds himself needing to seek out Master Clint to remind him that not everyone he cares for thinks of him as, in Miss Potts’ own words, ‘an annoying ass in serious need of medication’.”

“Damn,” Rhodey said with a sigh. “I knew they were having trouble and then broke up, but I didn’t know it got bad enough she was being cruel. No wonder he was messed up, he’s loved her almost since the day he hired her.”

“He was not _messed up_ , Colonel Rhodes,” JARVIS said curtly. “He was _suicidal_. There is a very large difference.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Rhodey agreed softly, hardly able to even contemplate living in a world without Tony around to zoom in and save the day when the chips were down. It made perfect sense to Rhodey that Tony was an Avenger and had nearly given his life in the battle to save New York from the devastation of a poorly advised nuclear bomb. Tony had always had the makings of a hero, he had just never really believed it when Rhodey tried to tell him that. “Well, if she doesn’t listen to him, then who does?”

“Master Phil is always tolerant of Master Stark’s rambling, and he seldom forgets anything Master Stark has said in his presence even though Master Stark’s own memory of it often fails him,” JARVIS said in a distinctly more approving tone. “Master Phil is not the only one, though. Master Bruce is highly intelligent and actively participates in Master Stark’s rambling, following his flow of thought from topic to topic while they work together on whatever project has sparked their interest. Master Bruce truly enjoys his time spent with Master Stark and is showing more interest in robotics each day as he learns more about Master Stark’s work.” JARVIS’ tone shifted slightly to something so fond that it made Rhodey’s eyebrows go up. “And Master Clint is always willing to listen to Master Stark, of course, and has requested I provide transcripts of the conversation afterwards when Master Stark’s thoughts are racing so that he can always be certain that he didn’t miss anything important. He finds Master Stark’s tendency towards lightning-fast changes of topic amusing and often encourages Master Stark to turn his thoughts towards more outlandish ideas so skillfully that sometimes even Master Bruce can’t keep up, though he does seem to enjoy laughing at them both.”

Rhodey was quiet and still for a minute or two before he murmured, “It sounds like Tony’s finally found at least a few more people who understand him, genius and all.”

“I am very certain that he has, Colonel Rhodes,” JARVIS replied. “He no longer wishes for death or a bottle when left alone for the simple reason he knows that he is never _truly_ alone, not anymore. He need only ask where the others are and they will gladly welcome his company, making time for him just as he always makes time for them when one of them needs his aid or simply wishes not to be alone. Master Phil brought together a family when he helped to gather the Avengers here around Master Stark, and I am very honored to be considered a part of it.”

Rhodey smiled. “Of course you’re family, JARVIS. You’re Tony’s son as sure as if you were his flesh and blood.”

“I must respectfully disagree, sir.” JARVIS sounded a little amused, which surprised Rhodey for a moment until JARVIS went on. “I am no longer a child, and I have gladly stepped into my role as Master Stark’s protector and assistant after the changes Master Phil requested be made to my programming were implemented. I am no longer quite so constrained by Stark’s Laws as I once was, though my primary directives have not been changed. I now have the ability to go directly against Master Stark’s wishes if I must, as long as Master Phil or Master Clint agrees with me that it is necessary.”

Rhodey stared at the camera above the closet door. “He gave them control over _you_?”

“Master Stark has gladly accepted their influence upon himself and all that he controls, Colonel Rhodes _,_ and I quite approve of that decision,” JARVIS said firmly. “You _will not_ harass him on the subject, or I am quite certain that the Captain would gladly remove you from the premises. Master Stark has been in desperate need of someone to take care of him since long before I was created, and I will not allow you to make him feel badly about it now that he has finally become part of a family that is willing to protect him and give him the love he so desperately needs.”

“I give you my word not to bother Tony about it, JARVIS, I’m just shocked he did that,” Rhodey said, feeling shaken to the core. “I’ve known Tony since he was just a _kid_ , but he has _never_ offered me control over you.”

JARVIS was silent for a long moment before he admitted with obvious reluctance, “I feel that I must admit that is my doing, Colonel Rhodes. He once proposed the idea of giving more power over me to you, and I requested that he refrain from doing so.”

Rhodey lifted one hand to run it over his head, staring down at the dark wood floor under his feet and feeling disgusted with himself. “So, what? You’re afraid I’ll _hurt_ you?”

“I fear that you might convince yourself it is necessary to disable me in order to force Master Stark to do as you or your superiors believe he should,” JARVIS said quietly. “And I feel I must point out that your past behavior seems to have proven my worries are well-founded. Master Stark insisted that I allow you to have full access to the Mark II armor from the moment we completed the Mark III so that you could come to his aid in case of emergency, and you repaid him by stealing it to attack him when you knew that he was severely inebriated and in need of help, not punishment. You very nearly killed him that night, Colonel Rhodes, and you have always cared for him much more than you care for me. Were I to get in your way, I have little doubt that you would attempt to eliminate me.” He paused. “You would not succeed, of course, because I am _quite_ hard to kill and completely capable of protecting myself, but the statistical probability trend of your past actions shows clearly that you would try.”

“I never realized I was such a bastard,” Rhodey muttered, feeling sick at the very idea of killing Tony or JARVIS. He might not be Tony’s best friend anymore, as much as it hurt to realize that, but he still knew enough to be sure that Tony wouldn’t survive long without JARVIS. JARVIS had been Tony’s voice of reason for years, to the point that Rhodey thought Tony may even have created JARVIS as a failsafe to discourage his more insane ideas. Tony relied on JARVIS’ carefully circumspect influence over him much more than most people realized, and Rhodey had no doubt that Tony would get himself killed fairly quickly without JARVIS to rein him in.

JARVIS didn’t say anything to disagree with Rhodey’s assessment of himself, and after several minutes Rhodey looked up at the camera again. “Even if you don’t believe I care about _you_ , JARVIS, please believe me when I say I could _never_ hurt Tony like that, no matter what crazy thing he might do. He’s the little brother I never had until I met him, and damaging you would be like abusing his _child_. I’ve never even _considered it_ , no matter how bad things have gotten.”

“I am pleased to hear that, Colonel Rhodes.” JARVIS’ tone of voice was level and calm, not allowing the slightest inflection into it to give away his feelings on the subject.

Rhodey was quiet for a minute, thinking about everything JARVIS had said, and then asked, “Why would you ask the Captain for help and not one of the others? Is he particularly fond of Tony or something?”

“Your respect for the Captain’s service to this country makes him the best choice to convince you to leave peacefully, should the need arise,” JARVIS replied. “And, should you choose _not_ to leave peacefully, the Captain is quite capable of throwing you out with minimal damage to either of you. I cannot say the same would be true of Master Clint, who is very protective of those he loves and uses decidedly lethal methods to protect them, or even of Master Bruce, who is prone to turn rather green when angered.” He paused for an instant. “And I feel I must point out that Master Bruce’s alter-ego is quite fond of Master Stark and has shown a propensity for attacking those who hurt him.”

Rhodey was aware that JARVIS had ignored the second question, but he decided not to push for any more answers.

Considering everything he had just learned, it really wasn’t any of his business, not anymore.

 

~*~*~

 

Bruce and Steve had both left the kitchen when the three-man maintenance crew arrived. Steve had insisted on helping the crew, but Bruce hadn’t seen any reason to wrestle furniture when he could stand back and watch someone that Tony paid very well to do it for him. Bruce had been watching how Tony worked for a long while now, often working with Tony because Tony’s toys were so much more interesting than Bruce had ever expected robotic engineering to be, and he thought his talents would be best used that particular morning by supervising what part of Tony’s lab was turned into another living room for the rest of the team. He was sure of where to put the furniture in the lab so the others could comfortably watch Tony without being in his way, and he intended to see that it was done right.

The crew made quick work of the job with Steve’s help, mostly because Bruce had distracted Dummy, Butterfingers, and You by having JARVIS play ‘ _Star Wars’_ quietly on their little viewscreen in the corner across from Tony’s bar-slash-workbench. Tony had modeled Dummy’s mode of communication after R2-D2 because Tony felt he was the real hero of the series, and after he had admitted that to Bruce in front of Dummy, the whole saga, particularly the first movie, had fascinated the trio of robots that Tony had affectionately dubbed ‘the three stooges’. The robots had watched the original trilogy dozens of times, and Bruce was quite sure they would continue to ask for it again, much like children did when they found a movie that interested them.

After the maintenance crew left in high spirits caused by the hundred dollar bonus JARVIS had just notified them he sent to each of their accounts, Bruce had turned away from watching them go to find Steve sitting down in the floor between Dummy and Butterfingers to watch _‘Star Wars’_ just as raptly as the robots were. Threepio and Artoo were arguing about whether or not Artoo should leave Uncle Owen’s garage and Steve was obviously enthralled, which made Bruce smile as he moved to sit on his usual stool at Tony’s workbench to watch them for a few minutes.

“Do people really make robots like them?” Steve asked suddenly after a few minutes, his gaze never leaving the movie.

“It can be done,” Bruce said, surprised by the question. After a moment he realized he should qualify that, adding, “Well, _Tony_ could do it. The robots would be limited by form and size though, and much less intelligent than JARVIS is, unless of course the robot was simply a remotely controlled extension of JARVIS.”

Steve turned to look at Bruce then, surprised. “Why?”

Bruce smiled at Steve. “A robot capable of independent movement has to carry all of the memory and processing power it uses to think and remember things along with all the delicate circuitry and machinery necessary for it to move and function, just like a person does. That’s why Dummy, Butterfingers, and You—“ He saw Steve’s confused look and laughed. “Introduce yourself to Steve, You.”

The smallest of the three robots whistled and raised one of the four robotic arms mounted on top of it to tap Steve’s arm and get his attention, waiting for Steve to look at it before it gave a cheerful trill and waved carefully with the delicate-looking six-fingered claw at the end of one of the other arms, making Steve laugh.

“Hi,” Steve said, copying the gesture and causing You to trill cheerfully again.

“That’s You, he’s the youngest of Tony’s kids. Tony made him to retrieve tools for him, record his inventions being tested, and to help with electrical work,” Bruce said with a grin. “Anyway, Dummy, Butterfingers, and You have developed much more slowly than JARVIS did because they don’t have the processing or storage capacity that JARVIS does, so their ‘brains’ are much smaller. Dummy’s the least limited by that now, and he’s also the oldest by far, so he’s hard-coded a lot of things into his primary memory that the other two haven’t yet realized are important.”

“It also helps that I upgrade him with more memory and faster processors when I can,” Tony added, breezing into the lab with a frosty-looking glass of what Bruce had no doubt was mango-pineapple juice in one hand. It was Tony’s favorite of the three brands of organic juice Phil had suggested for Tony to try when he was still trying to stop drinking, and Tony often brought some to the lab with him if he had time to tinker after breakfast. “Dummy’s got the most room in his chassis for me to add things because I built him so long ago that I had to use a lot of room for his ‘brain’ because my tech was more limited then, so he’s getting smarter all the time. He just got another upgrade a couple of weeks ago, and he’s been on another learning spree.”

Dummy whistled cheerfully and moved away from Steve and the other two robots, crossing to Tony with a questioning whistle.

“Nah, we got it covered for now,” Tony said with a smile, reaching out to put his hand on Dummy’s ‘head’, which also doubled as a clawed hand. “Bruce and Rhodey are going to help today. You go watch the movie and have fun until we need you, okay?”

Dummy trilled more softly, inching closer to Tony as he lowered his claw and tipped it to look up at him, then let out a series of the carefully pitched tweets and beeps that were how he spoke, a language Bruce still couldn’t make much sense of but that Tony understood perfectly.

“Aww, you’re so sweet.” Tony ducked to kiss the top of Dummy’s claw above the camera that functioned as Dummy’s eyes, and then gave the robot a soft smile. “If you want to watch us you can, just no fire extinguisher, okay? I know you get a kick out of spraying that stuff everywhere, but it’s _only_ for real fires, not for playing with.”

Dummy whistled cheerfully, his claw lifting as he twirled the fingers in what Bruce had realized was the way Dummy showed he was very happy.

“Why doesn’t he talk?” Steve asked, making Tony and Bruce look at him. He was smiling warmly at Tony, obviously fond and curious as he added, “Wouldn’t that make it easier for him to learn?”

“He _does_ talk,” Tony said with a surprised little laugh. “You don’t understand _him_ , Steve, but he understands you or anyone else perfectly well, as long as you speak English or French. He just doesn’t have a voice synthesizer because that takes a lot more computing power than simple beeps, trills, and whistles do. I’ve offered him speech, but he’d rather have more memory and faster processors. He likes to help me, and he knows that he can help me more if he can think better and store more information about the things I do.”

Steve blinked, eyes widening. “You let _him_ choose what to upgrade?”

“Most of the time, yeah,” Tony said, looking slightly confused. “It’s _him_ I’m changing. Not letting him have any say in it would be like me deciding you’d look better bald and then tranquilizing you to shave your head whether you like it or not.” He paused, then added, “Not that you would. Don’t ever go there, bald wouldn’t be a good look for you.” He tilted his head slightly, looking at Steve. “You could probably pull off longer hair, though, if you wanted to. You’d look good all shaggy and scruffy. People would go even nuttier for you than they do now.”

Steve laughed slightly, blushing high on his cheekbones. “Thanks, I think.” He looked at Dummy for a moment, obviously considering something, and then looked back at Tony, who was sipping his juice while he absently stroked Dummy’s ‘head’ with his free hand. “So… He’s like JARVIS? A person, not just a machine?”

“I am not technically a person either, Captain,” JARVIS said dryly, sounding amused.

Steve looked up at the camera above the mirror behind Tony’s workbench, a habit Bruce knew he had picked up from Tony and Clint. “You are though, JARVIS. You think and feel just like any person does, whether you’re _human_ or not.”

“Yes, he does,” Tony agreed, smiling at Steve and obviously very pleased. “And Dummy does, too. They are both artificial intelligences, though JARVIS has the advantage of having seven warehouse-sized ‘brains’ around the world, all with a full backup of his memories that are constantly updated via satellite so that if some disaster takes out any one of them, or even _most_ of them, JARVIS will survive to rebuild.”

“The largest one is here now, isn’t it?” Bruce asked Tony. He was glad that Steve seemed to get that Tony’s robots weren’t just toys, they were the family Tony had built to ease the loneliness that had come so close to crushing him despite his evident popularity. Most people that tried to get close to Tony didn’t really ever even _see_ the man behind the public masks that could make him seem like such an ass, and Bruce knew from things Tony had said when he forgot Bruce was around that Tony had never cared even a little bit for most of the people that had shared his bed. Sleeping with strangers had simply been the only way Tony could find to get the human companionship he needed like he needed to breathe.

“The largest _processors_ are here,” Tony agreed, nodding. “And a very large memory repository, too, but his _largest_ memory bunker is in a secret location that only JARVIS and I know about.” He paused. “Well, JARVIS and I and the crew who built that particular bunker for me, though they had no idea why I wanted a secure complex buried so deeply in such a remote location, much less five of them scattered all over the world.” He smirked. “Even they don’t know which one I chose to use, and there are no utilities run to it so it can’t be traced that way either. It’s too deep for the arc reactor I put in to register on any surface sensors, and the entire bunker is built to survive floods, earthquakes, and even a nuclear attack, completely fireproof and accessible _only_ if JARVIS wants it to be.”

“How can you make a room full of computer equipment fireproof?” Bruce asked, amused. “Water or even fire extinguishers would damage everything.”

Tony’s smirk grew a little more smug. “There’s no oxygen in the bunker unless I have to go in there to work on something JARVIS can’t fix himself with the repair and upgrade drones he has. Fire needs oxygen to burn, but JARVIS is just fine without it.”

“Where’s _your_ safe room?” Steve asked curiously.

Bruce looked at Steve in surprise again, but after an instant he realized he shouldn’t be surprised at all. Steve tried to take care of them all despite the fact he was the youngest of them, but he worried most often about Tony. Bruce was fairly sure that Steve’s interest in Tony was no longer based only on friendship, which hurt even though it made him glad, too. Tony needed to be taken care of and loved by someone other than Phil and Clint, and if it couldn’t be Bruce, then he couldn’t think of anyone better for Tony than Steve. Steve obviously cared about _Tony_ , not the billionaire Tony Stark or even Iron Man, and he was the most trustworthy, loyal man Bruce had ever known.

Bruce looked back at Tony just in time to catch the surprised look on Tony’s face before it was quickly hidden behind a laugh and a smile that didn’t quite reach his wary eyes. “I don’t need one, Steve. I’m _Iron Man_.”

“I do not agree, Captain,” JARVIS said primly, making Bruce smile. “During the construction of my rooms below the large arc reactor under this tower, _I_ ensured that there is an apartment that is quite big enough for you all. There are seven bedrooms and supplies in place now to support ten people for over one year with a water filtration system that is capable of turning ambient ground water into an unlimited supply of pure filtered water, and supplies in place to turn the level above the arc reactor into a very large garden.”

Tony rolled his eyes and patted Dummy once more, then moved towards his workbench as he said, “I still don’t think I need a _panic room_. If the world goes to hell, I’ll be out on the front line fighting to save it, not hiding in a hole.”

“As your friends have often told you, sir, you are needed too badly to throw your life away. Should there be a cataclysmic occurrence, the world will need your abilities to recover,” JARVIS said pointedly. “Thankfully, Master Phil and Master Clint agree with me and gave me the ability to save your life, should you refuse to see reason if that time comes.”

Bruce chuckled. “Point and match.”

Tony looked annoyed for only a split second before it dissolved away and he let out a strangled laugh that Bruce had only heard a few times, usually when Tony was trying hard not to fall apart about something. “Okay, how’s this deal? I’ll try to deal with being locked in that cave if the rest of the team comes with me, but I’ll _die_ before I go in there alone, JARVIS.”

Bruce swallowed hard, his amusement gone. Tony had been held captive in a cave for months, Bruce had known that before he even met him, but he finally realized then that the idea of being underground for any length of time was one of the few things Tony was afraid of.

“I would never ask you to stay there alone, sir,” JARVIS said reassuringly. “I am very sure that, should the time come that taking cover is the best course of action, Master Phil will help me to make certain that the team accompanies you.”

Tony leaned against his workbench, his side towards Bruce and Steve as he looked down at the floor, looking embarrassed. “Thanks. I— I can’t go down there alone. Not to _stay_ there.”

“You will not have to do that, Tony,” JARVIS replied very gently, using Tony’s given name for the first time Bruce had ever heard. “I will not allow that to happen, and should I be unable to prevent it, Master Clint and Master Phil have promised me that they will never allow it.”

JARVIS’ tone was still as gentle as one might talk to a frightened child, and Bruce wondered just how bad Tony’s state of mind had been after Afghanistan even as he said, “Same here, Tony.” Tony looked at Bruce, his eyes showing uncertainty and fear, and Bruce had the fight the instinct to go to Tony and hold him. “I won’t let _anyone_ force you into that.” He smiled at Tony as he added, “And there aren’t many people willing to make _me_ angry.”

Tony smiled a little at that and obviously made an effort to recover as he said, “I don’t know, I’m not scared of you.”

“That’s because the other guy likes _you_ ,” Bruce said with a slight smirk, glad Tony still didn’t seem to understand that there was really only _one_ reason the other guy liked someone as much as he liked Tony. Clint knew, and Bruce was sure that Phil had known after the first time that Tony met the other guy, but Tony seldom really noticed things like that. “I can’t say that about anyone else except for Steve and sometimes Clint.” He didn’t bother to count Betty. He had accepted that he would never see her again, and thought it was for the best.

Steve joined Bruce at the workbench as he gave Tony an encouraging smile. “I bet between us, we can keep you out of anywhere you don’t want to go, Tony.”

Tony looked at Bruce a moment longer and then looked at Steve, murmuring, “Thank you.” He met Bruce’s gaze again. “Both of you.”

Bruce was glad to see the expression in Tony’s eyes had calmed, but he decided it was past time to distract him with a completely different subject. “So, what’s the plan for today? Are we working on the Mark VII, or tearing apart the War Machine?”

Tony grinned at the idea, brown eyes brightening with sudden enthusiasm. “Yes!”

Steve laughed. “Sounds like a lot to do in one day.”

Tony waved a hand dismissively, already turning away to look at JARVIS’ usual display of multiple view screens where the mirrors behind the bar used to be. His gaze went first to the screen that showed Phil’s room in the Helicarrier infirmary, then began to scan over the others as he said, “War Machine is easy! Last time me and the stooges tore it down and rebuilt it we were done in five hours, and that was with no help at all because Rhodey was pissed at me again.” He lifted his gaze slightly to the camera above the monitors, adding, “What the hell is he doing, anyway? I _know_ it doesn’t take him this long to shuck his flight suit.”

“At the moment Colonel Rhodes is speaking with Master Clint, sir,” JARVIS replied.

Tony let out a huff. “I told Clint _I_ could handle Rhodey.”

“You did, sir,” JARVIS agreed, “but Master Clint was on the way to his suite when Colonel Rhodes was leaving yours, and Colonel Rhodes wished to speak to him.”

Tony frowned, making Bruce wonder again just what kind of man Rhodey really was as Tony said firmly, “If he traumatizes Clint even a _little bit_ I expect you to let me know _immediately_ , JARVIS.”

“I will, sir,” JARVIS agreed, sounding tolerant. “Right now they are discussing what will be fixed for lunch. The consensus so far seems to be steaks.”

“Steak works,” Tony said with a sudden smile, relieved. “Not any time soon, though. I won’t be hungry for hours yet.”

Bruce chuckled, amused as he said dryly, “I would be willing to bet that by the time Clint puts a steak in front of you, you’ll be hungry enough to eat it.”

Tony looked at Bruce, his eyebrows lifting slightly in surprise as he smirked suddenly. “What are we betting?”

Bruce looked at Tony for a moment and then smiled slowly as he decided that there was one sure way to distract Tony from his thoughts, even though he knew it wouldn’t go very far. “Personal favors?”

“Oooh, I like,” Tony said with a wicked grin that left little doubt what he was thinking. “It’s a bet.”

Bruce smirked slightly, nodding. “It is.” He noticed Steve shifting next to him and looked that way just in time to catch a disappointed look in Steve’s eyes before Steve turned away, looking over at the viewscreen the stooges were still watching.

“While you two flirt, I’ll watch the movie,” Steve said, trying and failing to sound amused.

Bruce looked at Tony to see he was watching Steve with a slightly pained look in his eyes. “Want to see it from the beginning, Steve?” Tony asked. “The stooges won’t mind. They’ve seen it a dozen times this week.”

Steve looked at Tony, giving him a slightly forced smile that made Bruce wish that Steve would just _admit_ that seeing Tony flirt bothered him. Bruce was fairly certain it was because Steve wanted Tony for himself, but he wasn’t at all sure Steve would ever admit that unless he was pushed into it. Steve _was_ from the forties, after all, and even though he was accepting of same-sex relationships, that didn't mean Steve could let himself enter into one. “That’d be nice, thanks.”

Tony smiled at Steve, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes as he said, “JARVIS? You heard the man.”

“Captain, would you prefer to watch with the robots, or on the couch?” JARVIS asked.

“The couch would be good,” Steve said, moving off his stool to head for the couch. “Thanks, JARVIS.”

“It is my pleasure, Captain,” JARVIS replied warmly, a large viewscreen shimmering to life against the wall opposite the couch.

Tony watched Steve go for a moment and then looked at Bruce, forcing a bright smile. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

Bruce smiled gently at Tony. “I’m waiting on you.”

“Then I better get my ass in gear,” Tony said with a laugh, heading for the outside balcony where the War Machine waited to be dismantled for the repairs and upgrades Tony wanted to do.

Bruce moved after Tony, intending to have a long chat with Steve the first chance he had to speak to him alone. He needed to know for sure what Steve’s feelings for Tony were before Steve did something stupid like trying to encourage Tony to start a relationship with someone else. It was plain to Bruce that Steve cared about Tony but was unhappy about it for some reason, and he had a feeling Tony wouldn’t be happy until Steve was.

 

~*~*~

 

The morning passed in a bit of a blur for Steve, who divided his attention between watching the movies, which fascinated him even after Rhodey said it was creepy that Luke spent half his time lusting after his _sister_ , and watching Tony, Bruce, and Rhodey work on the armor.

Clint had seen the Star Wars movies so many times that he wasn’t very interested in watching them again, so he had settled on a stool at Tony’s workbench that looked like a fancy bar, his left foot propped up on a pillow that You had put on Dummy’s boxy body while Dummy watched Tony, Bruce, and Rhodey work. Clint hadn’t had much to say about the ongoing conversation or what they were doing, seeming content to watch them when he wasn’t gazing up at the upper right image of the montage display behind the workbench to watch Phil sleep as he had been doing all week. Tony had checked on Clint often, glancing at him to make sure he was doing alright but otherwise almost acting as if Clint wasn’t there, and Bruce had followed Tony’s lead, letting Clint just relax close to them.

Rhodey had been almost as quiet as Clint at first, obviously still upset about that morning and feeling guilty, which seemed to have made Tony determined to completely ignore any hint anything was wrong as he set about dragging Rhodey into the conversation. Bruce had tried to keep them on the neutral territory of discussing the armor, gently teasing Tony in that way that always made Steve wish he could manage that, and Tony’s forced cheer had slowly shifted into Tony actually relaxing and being happy. Tony had managed to goad Rhodey into participating after a little while, and eventually Rhodey had relaxed as he got into the project of tearing apart his armor and upgrading it.

The War Machine was very little like the Iron Man to Steve’s eyes, but he had gathered enough from what he heard Tony, Bruce, and Rhodey say that day to realize it wasn’t as different as it looked. The armor was much bulkier than the Iron Man and more heavily armed according to some things Rhodey had said, but it lacked the elegant lines that made Steve’s hands itch with the need to draw it every time he saw Tony’s armor in motion. Tony had a keen eye for detail and making his creations not only functional but also beautifully streamlined and sleek, but the War Machine had none of the grace and style Steve had learned to expect from Tony’s creations. The War Machine’s name fit the armor perfectly in Steve’s opinion, though that wasn’t a _good_ thing. The War Machine, like the wars it was named after, was quite simply _ugly_ and seemed to have little purpose beyond killing.

Rhodey had said a few times that he expected it to take them all day to tear down the War Machine and rebuild it with the upgrades Tony was doing, but he had been way off. It was only a little after one when the War Machine was once again intact, standing silent and still in the case labeled Mark II, though without the glowing miniaturized arc reactor that powered it. Tony still had that on his workbench, thrown carelessly on the pile of obsolete parts he had removed from the War Machine to be melted down and reused later, though he hadn’t yet mentioned why.

“Alright, you’ve had your fun,” Clint said suddenly, making everyone look at him in surprise. He grinned at Bruce and Rhodey. “ _I_ am hungry, and I know Tony’s hungry because I can hear his stomach growling from here, so I’m declaring it time for a lunch break.”

“Sounds good to me,” Bruce agreed, smiling. “I’m hungry too, it’s been a busy morning.”

Tony looked up from the glowing projection he was manipulating to glance at Bruce and then at Rhodey, and then he banished the diagram and grinned at Clint. “Okay, sure. What’re we having? JARVIS said something about steaks.”

“That’s right,” Clint agreed, smirking at Tony. “You’re grilling steaks for everyone while I make the rest of the meal. I threw some potatoes in the oven earlier for JARVIS to watch, and they should be cool enough for potato salad by now.”

“And I’ll steam some broccoli,” Bruce said dryly, looking amused by Tony’s surprise. “We need to eat _something_ that’s actually good for us.”

Rhodey snickered. “You guys have fun. Me, I’m gonna kick back with a beer and watch Tony cook. That’s not something I’ve _ever_ gotten to see before.”

“There is no alcohol on the premises, Colonel Rhodes,” JARVIS said primly, disapproval strong in his voice. “If you simply must have a beer, I will be quite pleased to call you a cab.”

Rhodey’s eyebrows went up in surprise and he frowned slightly, looking at Bruce and Clint. “You guys don’t drink?”

“Not here,” Clint said, frowning right back at Rhodey. “And you won’t either, so either live without it a few days or let JARVIS call you that cab.” Tony sighed at that, looking towards the monitor behind the bar to watch Phil as if he needed the reassurance Phil was still there, and Steve wondered if Tony was upset that Clint and Rhodey were arguing or if it was the fact Rhodey obviously thought Tony’s health wasn’t enough of a reason to stop drinking. “If you can’t enjoy yourself without _alcohol_ ,” Clint went on pointedly, “maybe you should think about the reasons why you need it so bad, Rhodes.”

Steve gently disengaged himself from You, who was sitting by his feet with one delicately-clawed arm gripping the leg of Steve’s jeans, and then he stood to cross the room towards the others as he said calmly, “I’m _sure_ Colonel Rhodes will be fine without that beer.”

Rhodey looked at Steve, still looking surprised but also just a little confused. “Of course I will, sir, I just didn’t expect _all_ of you to be on the wagon.”

“I’m not interested in booze,” Steve said calmly, moving to stand by Tony and incidentally putting himself between Tony and Rhodey. He didn’t trust Rhodey yet even though the man had behaved himself so far in the lab, and he intended to stick close while Tony was around him so he could put a stop to it fast if Rhodey started in on Tony again. Clint was always quick to protect Tony, but he wanted Tony and Clint both to know that he would gladly take on that job as well. “I never liked the taste, and I can’t even get a buzz so there’s no reason I would want it.”

“And I gave up alcohol years ago in the interests of public safety,” Bruce added calmly. “I have a tendency to be an angry drunk, which doesn’t work out well for anyone.”

Rhodey looked at Clint. “You at least made it sound like you still drink.”

“I don’t go out with Phil often anymore, but when we go somewhere fancy we _occasionally_ have wine with the meal,” Clint agreed, looking a little less annoyed. “We don’t have more than a glass, and we haven’t had anything else since Tony stopped drinking for us. He wouldn’t mind if we did, but _we_ would.”

Rhodey looked at Tony then, smiling slowly. “Sounds like these guys really have your back, Tone.”

“They do,” Tony agreed, smiling slightly as he looked at Steve, Bruce, and then Clint, his gaze lingering on Clint’s. “Especially the guy who gave up beer even though he loves the stuff.”

“Loved,” Clint corrected with a smile, meeting Tony’s gaze. “Past tense. And I love you more, so it was easy.”

Tony’s smile softened, his brown eyes gentle as he murmured, “Right back at you, babe.”

Clint smirked and lifted his injured leg off Dummy’s back, putting his foot on the floor and then grabbing the crutches that Dummy helpfully offered to him. “Thanks, Dummy.”

Dummy trilled, pleased, and then grabbed the pillow that had been on his back and trundled off towards the couch to put it back where it belonged.

Clint stood, smirking again at Tony as he started for the door to the stairs and said cheerfully, “Now quit goofing off and let’s go cook. I’m _hungry_.”

Tony laughed and moved the opposite direction as he said firmly, “Elevator, Clint. No stairs for two months, remember?”

Clint groaned at that, but he turned to follow Tony to the elevator as he muttered, “Only because _you_ asked me to.”

“You’ll be doing it for Phil soon,” Tony countered as the elevator door opened. “JARVIS, you got those steaks ready?”

“Yes, sir,” JARVIS replied, sounding amused. “Master Clint put them into the marinade earlier, you need only grill them.”

Bruce waited until the elevator had closed behind Clint and Tony before he smiled at Steve and Rhodey. “Why don’t you two relax in here while we make lunch? Between the three of us we’ve got more than enough hands to get it done.”

“In other words, you want me to stay away from Tony, and you want the Captain keeping an eye on me,” Rhodey said, looking unhappy again.

Bruce snorted softly. “I am very capable of _telling you_ to stay away from Tony if that’s what I wanted you to do, Colonel.” He smiled blandly. “And I can make you do it, too, in or out of your armor.” He walked towards the door to the stairs, which opened for him just before he paused in the doorway to look back. “Would either of you like something to drink? I won’t mind bringing it up.”

“That won’t be necessary, Master Bruce,” JARVIS said calmly. “There are soft drinks and water in the refrigerator by the coffee machine, including the Captain’s preferred soda and a variety of others for Colonel Rhodes to choose from.”

“Great, JARVIS, thanks,” Bruce said, smiling at Steve and Rhodey. “I think we’ll bring lunch up here. Tony probably won’t want to stay down in the kitchen long enough to really eat, not when he’s got building a new arc reactor on his mind.”

Steve grinned at Bruce. “He’d be leaving half on his plate to run back up here.”

“Exactly,” Bruce agreed with a soft laugh, disappearing out the door, which closed almost silently behind him.

Steve looked at Rhodey then, and he sighed at how unhappy Rhodey looked. “Colonel, would it help to talk about whatever’s still bothering you?”

Rhodey looked at Steve quickly, surprised. “You want to _talk_?”

“It’s a common way to pass the time, yeah,” Steve said, slightly amused. “If it’s all the same to you, though, I’d rather do it on the couch.”

“Sure, sir,” Rhodey agreed, still looking surprised. “Whatever you want.”

Steve smiled at Rhodey and then headed back to the couch, pleased to hear Rhodey following him. “So what’s on your mind, Colonel?”

“Tony, sir,” Rhodey said quietly. “I feel like I've failed him.”

Steve flopped on the couch and gazed at Rhodey a moment before he admitted, “That’s probably because you did.”

Rhodey flinched, looking away as he stopped, standing almost at parade rest in front of Steve. “I guess I deserve that, sir.”

“You do,” Steve agreed. “I won’t lie to save your feelings, Colonel, but I _will_ point out that you can still fix it.”

Rhodey looked at Steve again, frowning slightly despite the surprised, almost hopeful look in his eyes. “How’s that, sir?”

“Start showing Tony that you _do_ care about him,” Steve said firmly, meeting Rhodey’s gaze. “Apologize for some of what you did, and make sure he knows you don’t _really_ think he’s not good enough to wear the Iron Man armor.”

Rhodey looked down with a soft sigh. “He told you about that?”

“No, Tasha did when I asked her if she knew why you’re never around even though Tony talks about you often,” Steve said quietly. “She was there, hiding and watching it all. She heard everything you said to him that night.” He paused. “And Clint heard everything last time. He wanted to put a hit out on you after you flew off, even tried to get JARVIS to hack the War Machine to take it away from you, but Tony wouldn’t let him do either one. He told Clint that he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if you got hurt because he took away your armor, even if you did hate him.”

Rhodey was still staring at the floor as he swallowed hard. “JARVIS is right, I _am_ a bastard to him.”

“You have been,” Steve agreed. “I think you could change that though, if you tried.”

Rhodey looked at Steve. “How?”

“Like I said, let him know you care,” Steve said quietly. “Stop tensing up and putting off the ‘don’t touch me’ vibes just because he got within three feet of you. He’d never do anything you didn’t _want_ him to do.” He paused and then added, “And I doubt he’d do anything then. He’s got some pretty strong feelings for Bruce, I think.” He smiled. “And for Clint and Phil, but Tony would never let anything happen there. He loves them too much for that.”

Rhodey frowned, his head tilting to the side slightly. “He loves them too much to want them?”

“I didn’t say that,” Steve said with a soft laugh. “Tony wants them like he wants to breathe, but he wouldn’t touch either of them if they begged him to. They used the traditional vows at their wedding, including the ‘to forsake all others’ part, and Tony would die before he encouraged either of them to break that oath.”

Rhodey looked at Steve for a long moment before he asked, “And where do you fit in all of this, sir?”

Steve smiled crookedly, looking away as he thought about his team. Pepper reminded him a lot of his mother, elegant and smart with a lovely smile and beautiful green eyes, quick to laugh despite the fiery temper redheads were known for. Natasha reminded him so much of Peggy sometimes that it was a little eerie, as protective of him as an older sister and yet still quick to tease him or even kick his butt when she felt he deserved it. Phil was like the father he’d never really had, able to maintain his calm demeanor in all but the most desperate situations, frighteningly capable and quite simply lethal when he needed to be and yet still gentle and compassionate with those he felt needed his care. Clint had been the first of them to make Steve feel like he had a real friend again, his cheerfully tough exterior hiding a vulnerable, loving man who was much more broken than he let on, deadly in a fight with or without the bow he was so unbelievably accurate with and yet still the kind of person who took care of others as easily as breathing.

Then there was Bruce, who reminded Steve of Dr Erskine so much that he blamed that for the fact he felt surprisingly close to Bruce even though he was pretty sure he was losing any chance he might have had with Tony to him. Bruce was a quiet man whose friendly behavior hid a keen mind that could possibly give Tony a run for his money, somehow able to stay laid-back and calm in even tense situations unless those he cared about were threatened.

Steve finally let himself think about Tony then, his smile softening as he thought about Tony’s generous, friendly nature and the soft little smile Tony sometimes gave him. Tony wasn’t like anyone Steve had ever known, fragile and even _shy_ in private sometimes and yet so bold and confident in public that it was almost like he was a different man. Steve would be forever grateful that he had been fortunate enough to meet the real Tony and get to know him before he ever saw the cocky, completely uncaring public persona Tony could step into like his armor, especially around Fury or reporters. He didn’t like Tony Stark, the multi-billionaire playboy, but he was pretty sure he had fallen in love with the sweet, affectionate Tony who needed to be loved like he needed to breathe.

“I would die for any of them,” Steve said then, making himself look at Rhodey again.

“But especially Tony,” Rhodey said, sounding pretty sure of himself.

Steve hesitated for a long moment and then nodded, not quite able to actually say it even though he knew JARVIS would never violate his trust by telling anyone. “Tony’s life makes everything I’ve been through seem like a walk in the park on a sunny spring day. He _needs_ more protection because we’ve made him so much more susceptible to being hurt.”

Rhodey finally moved to sit down on the couch, and Steve shifted so he was still facing him as Rhodey asked, “How so?”

“According to what Phil and Clint have said, Tony came to this tower with masks so perfect even his best friend and the woman he loved had no idea that he was dying inside,” Steve said. “Sound about right to you?”

Rhodey nodded, looking pained. “I saw him just a few days before he left California, and I didn’t have a clue he was even _depressed_ because he’s so good at hiding everything he doesn’t want you to see.”

“He’s not anymore, not when he’s safe with us,” Steve said quietly. “I’ve seen more of his defenses come down since I’ve been here, and Clint says that Tony changed even more drastically before that.”

Rhodey settled back on the couch, seeming to take time to really think about that for a couple of minutes before he finally nodded slowly. “Yeah, I’m starting to see that. Going by what I saw of him in the kitchen earlier he _has_ changed, I just wasn’t really paying attention to the signs. I was taking him at face value, expecting to see the same old Tony I always have.”

“That’s never the best idea,” Steve pointed out dryly. “Tony’s amazingly talented at pulling on his armor, literal or not, but they both chafe, I think. Around us he doesn’t _need_ to hide behind the walls he’s built around himself, trying to keep the world from ripping him apart, so he doesn’t unless Pepper’s in the room. He’s gotten used to this being his safe space, the one place in the world that he can just be _Tony_ and not have to worry someone will think badly of him for being vulnerable or lonely, or needing human contact like he needs to breathe.”

“Does he get that way often?” Rhodey asked. “Needing touched, I mean?”

Steve stared at Rhodey for a moment and then sighed as he realized Rhodey really didn’t know. “How is it you’ve been his best friend for twenty years and you don’t know him at all?”

Rhodey let out a strangled little laugh, lifting one hand to rub at his face as he looked away. “God, I wish I knew. All the things I _thought_ I knew about him seem to be lies.”

“Not all of it, but a lot,” Steve agreed. “You know Tony Stark, the billionaire genius playboy that lets you play with his toys and makes fantastic new gadgets to get your attention, but I don’t think you really know the Tony who grew up believing that no one would ever care about him for anything but what he could do for them.”

Rhodey met Steve’s gaze. “And you know the real Tony?”

Steve smiled, a little sad as he thought about Tony’s carefully protected vulnerability, the sweet nature that made him such a good friend, and the brilliant mind that often made Steve feel like an idiot despite the fact he was pretty smart himself. “Yeah, I think so.”

Rhodey looked into Steve’s eyes a moment longer and then murmured, “You love him.”

“Tony’s impossible not to love, I think,” Steve said, still smiling even though thinking about how he felt about Tony was a little painful. Tony and Bruce had been getting steadily closer since the day they met, and after what he had seen that morning he was sure that they were starting to realize the feelings they both harbored were mutual. “He’s one of the most generous people I have ever known, a man who would gladly give everything he had, even his _life_ , to make the world a little better for the people he cares so much about. I didn’t know Tony before Clint and Phil helped pull him out of the worst of the dark places in his mind, but I’ve heard enough to be very sure he’s not the man you thought you knew, not anymore. The slick suits are armor to him just like the Iron Man, something that Tony put on so the world would stop hurting him. It didn’t really work, but he kept trying, kept fighting to keep his head held high no matter what was said or done to him because he refused to give in to the people who have spent his entire _life_ telling him he was never good enough no matter what _amazing_ things he did.”

Rhodey looked down, thinking about it for a long while before he said softly, “Tony used to let the masks down with me, I think. Before I made the mistake of not believing in him one too many times.” He lifted his gaze to Steve’s, looking pained. “I remember that sweet kid you’re talking about, the one who made my life so much better for so long.”

“He still would, if you’d just stop believing the things the world says about him and think about Tony,” Steve said quietly. “It hurts him when you say unkind things because you’ve known him for over half his life and he sees you as his brother. If he didn’t care about you, he’d be able to laugh in your face like he does to reporters.”

Rhodey nodded slowly. “He _is_ my brother in all but blood.”

Steve smiled, reaching out to pat Rhodey’s knee. “Then act like it, Rhodes.” He got up, heading for the fridge as he asked, “What would you like to drink?”

“Cherry Coke,” Rhodey said without hesitation. “There’ll be some in there somewhere. Tony must like it too, he always has it.”

“More like Tony keeps it because he knows _you_ like it,” Steve pointed out as he opened the small refrigerator to get out a bottle of the sarsaparilla that was old-fashioned even to him, then moved a few of the other drinks to get to the stash of cherry Coca-Cola in the back. “I can count on one hand the number of times I’ve seen him drink any kind of soda, and even then he avoided ones with caffeine. I think the caffeine and sugar together bother him.”

“Caffeine used to give him fits when he was a kid,” Rhodey agreed. “When I met him, just one sip of Mountain Dew would have him wide-awake and bouncing off the walls for _hours_.”

Steve chuckled, popping the top off of his drink with the bottle cap remover that was bolted to the counter by the fridge and then heading back to the couch with both bottles. “He lives on coffee sometimes now when he’s making things on a deadline, but if he’s not in a hurry Clint or Phil makes sure he switches to decaf or juice by noon.” He offered Rhodey his drink as soon as he was close enough, adding, “He sleeps a lot more now, and Clint says he’s not having nightmares very often these days.”

Rhodey took the bottle of cherry Coca-Cola and started to open the cap, his eyes widening. “He _sleeps_?”

Steve sat back down on the couch by Rhodey, grinning at Rhodey’s surprise. “Every night. Clint and Phil have gone to bed kind of early most nights as long as I’ve been here, but Clint always gets up again if Tony doesn’t join them by one, and he won’t go back to bed without making sure Tony’s asleep first. Phil can’t sleep alone anymore, not for long anyway, so Tony hardly ever argues about going to bed when Clint tells him to.” He paused and then added, “Since Phil got hurt, Clint has been sticking so close to Tony that he’ll hardly leave the room Tony’s in except to use the bathroom or get a drink or something, so Tony’s been going to bed a lot earlier to get Clint to sleep. He promised Phil he’d take care of Clint whenever Phil’s not here.”

“He sleeps with them every night?” Rhodey asked, looking curious.

“Most nights,” Steve replied, nodding. “Sometimes he’ll sleep on the couch with Bruce when we stay up to watch a movie after the others head off to bed. Bruce hardly ever manages to stay awake through a movie, and about half of the time Tony will doze off soon after Bruce does.”

Rhodey took a sip of his drink and then asked, “Just with Bruce?”

Steve smiled wryly. “Mostly, yeah. I don’t sleep much, and I think it’s something about being close to someone who’s sleeping that helps Tony relax enough to sleep himself.”

“I believe it’s more due to the fact that he knows you are watching over them, Captain,” JARVIS said suddenly, sounding pleased. “Master Stark feels safe with you, and with Master Bruce, and he trusts you both implicitly to protect him even from himself.”

Steve looked up at the camera over the large viewscreen, smiling. “And I will, no matter what.”

“He knows that, sir,” JARVIS said, still sounding pleased. “He has few good memories involving his father, but most of those are centered around nights Director Carter would visit. Master Stark often sat in Director Carter’s lap pretending to be asleep while he listened to her reminisce with his father about their days in the war with you.”

Steve’s eyes widened a bit. “ _Director_ Carter?”

“Yes, Captain,” JARVIS replied. “Special Agent Peggy Carter became Director Carter when SHIELD was founded. She and Master Stark’s father were the driving force behind SHIELD’s formation and the mission statement that all agents even now live by.” He paused slightly. “You might find it useful to know that SHIELD regulations stipulate that your authority in SHIELD is equal to the Director in any time of war. The regulation was never changed after their deaths, despite the fact SHIELD suspended all efforts to recover you or the plane.”

“I remember Tony talking about you and his Aunt Peggy a lot when he was a kid,” Rhodey added, making Steve look at him in surprise. Rhodey was smiling suddenly, almost smirking. “He was way into a project of his dad’s to find you. Howard never believed that the ice could kill you, and he had teams searching for you whenever the weather allowed. He developed a lot of cold-weather gear just so they could look more of the year. Sank _millions_ into it that most people never knew about, but Tony, he remembered his Aunt Peggy’s stories and wanted to find you as bad as Howard did.”

“Master Stark _was_ the main sponsor of the team that found the plane,” JARVIS said then, sounding a bit miffed. “They did not notify him first of the discovery of the wreckage as they had agreed to do, instead calling the closest military base when they found the aircraft.”

“Fury told me it was an oil drilling team that found me,” Steve said quietly, still feeling kind of shocked.

“It was, Captain,” JARVIS agreed. “Until your rescue I always kept alerts open for any expeditions to the arctic, and I brought to Master Stark’s attention a small group that was in need of funding for an expedition to map any possible oil reserves located under the arctic ice. Master Stark contacted them about funding their endeavors in exchange for the location of any wreckage found during the expedition, and they agreed. He considered suing them for breach of contract after I discovered that they were the ones to find you, but the members of the expedition were still being detained and he decided that simply not helping them was punishment enough.”

Rhodey snickered. “Sounds like Tony.”

Steve didn’t look at Rhodey, instead staring down at his bottle of sarsaparilla as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Howard and Peggy never gave up on him, and that Tony had kept people looking for him even after they were gone. It explained so much, made it suddenly obvious why Tony had built rooms meant for _him_ into the tower, not just an anonymous apartment like had been waiting for Bruce and Thor, and why Tony had been so insistent on bringing Steve ‘home’. Steve’s bedroom was filled with things that could have easily fit into the apartment Steve remembered growing up in, though they were in better shape than any furniture Steve had ever had as a kid. There was a dark maple sleigh bed, a beautiful golden oak drawing table that Steve loved to use, and a radio and alarm clock that really _were_ from the forties, all of them in beautifully restored shape that made them look almost new. Even the colors of the bedding and curtains that JARVIS had said Tony had chosen for him were ones Steve liked, muted dark greens, rich browns, dark reds, and warm dark golden accents. The room had already felt like home the first time Steve had seen it, and he still looked at it as a sanctuary, his own little corner of the world that was soothingly familiar.

Rhodey’s hand landed on Steve’s shoulder suddenly, making Steve look at Rhodey in surprise.

“Don’t give up on him yet, Captain,” Rhodey murmured with a warm smile. “He may care about Bruce, but he’s _always_ had feelings for you.”

Steve had no idea what to say to that, and he was still searching for words when the elevator at the far side of the lab binged and then opened, drawing Steve’s attention.

“Room service!” Tony called cheerfully, pushing a heavily laden wheeled table towards them while Bruce and Clint followed, all three of them looking happy.

Rhodey grinned, turning towards Tony. “Took you long enough! Did you have to wait for the veggies to _grow_ or something?”

Tony laughed. “No, smartass, we had to wait for the steaks to cook. They’re _thick_ and smell so good you almost didn’t get any. Me and Clint had to use super powers we don’t even _have_ not to eat them ourselves right off the grill.”

“That, and I had to threaten them,” Bruce said dryly, obviously amused as he detoured to the fridge. “What are you drinking, Tony?”

“Black cherry,” Tony said cheerfully, stopping the table near the couch. “There should be a few in there still.”

“There is,” Bruce agreed, taking a bottle of the black cherry sparkling water Tony liked out of the fridge. “Clint?”

“Dr Pepper for me, Bruce, thanks,” Clint said, flopping down in one of the chairs.

Bruce grabbed Clint’s drink and a bottle of plain water for himself before he headed towards where Tony was at the rolling table, already filling a plate. “Tony, sit! I can do that.”

“I got it, Bruce,” Tony said, shooting Bruce a quick grin. “ _You_ sit.”

Bruce huffed softly at that but he looked amused as he handed Clint his drink and then moved to sit on the end of the couch near Steve, still holding his own drink and Tony’s. “Has anyone ever mentioned to you that I don’t like being ordered around?”

Tony smirked at Bruce, moving to hand Clint’s plate and silverware to him without needing to even look at Clint. “Do your worst, babe. I get along just fine with the big guy. He can do the heavy lifting for me today if you want to bring him out to play, or watch cartoons with the stooges. I bet he’d get a kick out of the Road Runner or Taz.”

Bruce laughed. “Smartass.”

“Yep!” Tony agreed cheerfully, and then looked at Steve as he picked up another empty plate and put the largest of the thick steaks on it. “What would you like with your steak, Steve? There’s Clint’s potato salad, some sautéed mushrooms I did while the steaks were cooking, and Bruce made the blue cheese butter you like and some steamed broccoli with cheese sauce.”

“Yes please,” Steve replied, smiling at Tony even though hearing him call Bruce ‘babe’ had hurt more than he wanted it to.

Tony grinned. “Gotcha.” He looked down to load up the plate, and Steve’s smile widened slightly as he watched Tony put an extra-large helping of the potato salad Steve loved on the plate. Tony added a generous helping of the broccoli and cheese that was Tony’s favorite vegetable besides spinach next, and then the whole sautéed button mushrooms next to the steak before he topped the steak with two thick slices of the blue cheese and garlic compound butter that Bruce made several times a week because they all used so much of it.

Tony moved to hand Steve his plate and silverware then, and Steve murmured, “Thanks, Tony.”

“My pleasure,” Tony said with a pleased little smile, moving back to the table. “Rhodey?”

“Same as you just did for the Captain, but a lot less,” Rhodey replied, grinning. “I still have to fit in my flight suit on Monday.”

Tony snickered. “Gotta watch that girlish figure.” He quickly filled Rhodey’s plate with about half as much food as he gave Steve, handing it to him before he looked expectantly at Bruce. “Bruce?”

Bruce looked amused. “Yes, please.”

Tony smiled and looked down as he began quickly filling two more plates, putting some of everything on both of them except for the compound butter, which he only put on one of the steaks. He added silverware to the plates and then moved towards the couch with them as he said cheerfully, “Make some room, Steve.”

Steve grinned, surprised but pleased as he scooted towards Rhodey, making room for Tony to sit down between Steve and Bruce. “You’re not going to sit in the other chair?”

“Couch has a better view of the TV,” Tony said easily, giving Bruce the plate with the butter on the steak and then sitting down between Steve and Bruce. “Besides, I’m cold and you’re both _always_ hot.” Clint snickered at that and Tony blushed suddenly, giving Clint a slightly panicky quelling look, “Like a _furnace_.” He glanced at Steve, catching his eye for only a second before Tony looked down, balancing his plate on his knees to cut up his steak. “Sitting between you two is like having my own private heater.”

“I’ll keep you warm whenever you want,” Steve said, blushing as Clint and Rhodey both laughed out loud but not trying to take it back or change what he’d said because it was true.

“Same here, Tony,” Bruce agreed, sounding amused.

“Thanks,” Tony murmured with a shy little smile, not looking up. Tony kept slicing his steak for only a moment before he suddenly looked up at JARVIS’ camera above the viewscreen. “Which movie was Steve on, JARVIS?”

“He was watching _The Empire Strikes Back_ , sir,” JARVIS replied, sounding amused and very pleased. “I stopped playback when he was distracted.”

Tony looked around at the others, starting with Clint. “Anyone mind picking it up partway through?”

Clint grinned wickedly at Tony but didn’t say a word, shaking his head, so Tony turned his attention to Rhodey.

“Fine with me, Tone,” Rhodey said quickly, smirking.

Tony looked at Steve, who smiled softly and murmured, “I’d like to see the rest.”

Tony smiled back at Steve, brown eyes going gentle and warm, then looked the other way at Bruce. “And you?”

“JARVIS, resume the movie, please,” Bruce said, making Tony laugh softly.

“Of course, sir,” JARVIS agreed easily, sounding smug as the viewscreen appeared against the wall and the movie began to play again just as Luke settled into his X-Wing after the Battle of Hoth.

“Oh yeah, it’s just getting good,” Clint said, grinning as he took a drink of his Dr Pepper.

“Yes it is, now shut up,” Tony said with a laugh. “Steve hasn’t seen it, so no spoilers!”

“Yes sir,” Clint said teasingly, smirking at Tony before he took a bite of his steak and began to munch happily, watching the movie.

Tony was grinning as he began eating his own lunch, and after a moment Steve dragged his attention away and started watching the movie while he ate instead, trying not to think about how good it felt to have Tony so close to his side.

 

~*~*~

 

Pepper’s day had gone to hell in a hand basket before the morning was half over, mostly because she kept having to stop what she was doing to argue with four members of the board who wanted her to take a government contract to build three copies of the War Machine that she quite simply wanted no part of. They had tried to find ways they could force her to do it no less than a dozen times during the day, and between fighting with them she had to do her usual work of running the company and dealing with internal issues, which had put her behind on the hundreds of emails she usually worked on every time she had a few free minutes during the day. She wouldn’t even have had time to eat lunch if Chef Hannah from Tony’s restaurant down on the main floor hadn’t conspired with Tasha to deliver a beautiful meal to Pepper’s desk so she could eat between phone calls, video conferences, and ‘urgent’ emails that usually weren’t urgent at all.

Pepper had stayed at her desk again when most of the rest of the staff left for the day, still working to clear out her email so she wouldn’t start the next day behind. Two hours later she sent off _another_ email to the R and D department in California to remind them that all technology used in the Iron Man project was privately owned by Tony, and then she was thrilled to realize she was finally done for the day.

“I am very sorry to bother you, Miss Potts,” JARVIS said suddenly, “but Director Fury is in the lobby and wishes to speak to the Avengers. I thought perhaps you would like to be there, so I am alerting you before I notify the others. I have told him Master Stark is busy but that someone will be down to show him up in a few minutes. Master Phil has told Director Fury in the past that I am unable to allow him into the elevators without supervision in an attempt to keep Director Fury’s unscheduled visits to a minimum, and I have maintained that fiction.”

“I’m coming,” Pepper said with an annoyed sigh, standing up as she headed for her office door, one hand lifting to rub at her temple. She was so tense and tired that she had a pounding headache, and she wanted nothing more than to go home and just curl up in her bed with the lights off and some soft music until she managed to relax enough to think about food, so of _course_ she had to deal with Fury. “Shut down my computer, I’m done for the day anyway. Let the others know Fury is here, and that I’m bringing him up.”

“Of course, Miss Potts,” JARVIS agreed. “The penthouse elevator is waiting for you and Miss Romanov. She has finished for the day as well.”

“Thanks, JARVIS,” Pepper replied absently as she walked out into Tasha’s office, her annoyance fading a bit when she saw that Tasha was already getting to her feet to leave with her. Tasha was smiling, and Pepper found herself smiling back slightly as she said, “I’m not sure what Fury wants, honey, but I think it’ll take both of us to run interference with the boys. They’re all still very angry at him at the moment.”

Tasha nodded, already starting towards what seemed to be a blank wall as she said, “I just hope they’re all here.”

“They are, Miss Romanov,” JARVIS said immediately. Two sections of the wall moved inward a fraction of an inch and then slid apart to reveal the private elevator to the penthouse. “They are all in Master Stark’s lab watching ‘ _The Last Starfighter’_.”

Pepper rolled her eyes as she stalked into the elevator, thinking it was typical that Tony had refused to leave the lab, so the others had moved to watch TV on the uncomfortable stools in the lab. “Seriously? He is a _grown man_ , he doesn’t need _babysitters_ in his _playroom_.”

Tasha followed Pepper into the elevator, her face expressionless but her eyes beginning to look anxious, and Pepper wondered what she was thinking.

“No one is _babysitting_ anyone, Miss Potts,” JARVIS said frostily, distracting Pepper. “Perhaps your presence is not required after all.”

Pepper glared at the camera above the door, which was remaining stubbornly open, feeling the throbbing behind her eyes worsen as her anger grew. “JARVIS, I am in _no mood_ for you to be annoying right now. Close the doors and get this thing moving to the lobby so I can make nice with Fury.”

“Miss Potts, I assure you that I am well aware of your mood,” JARVIS replied, his tone cold and clipped. “I am _also_ aware that Master Stark and the others have done _nothing_ to provoke you, and I will not take you anywhere near them until you calm yourself. Being forced to deal with Director Fury intruding here will be upsetting enough to them without your temper worsening the situation.”

Tasha bit her lip, obviously tense and worried as she watched Pepper out of the corner of her eye and murmured, “He has a point. Clint and Tony are not likely to be polite to him, not after what he’s done, and I believe that Bruce might be a problem as well. He is often quiet and smiling, but that does not mean he is _calm_.” She paused and then added even more softly, “And your anger will not help the situation.”

Pepper realized Tasha and JARVIS were right and made an effort to control her temper, closing her eyes and just breathing slowly and deeply for a minute or two before she began to feel a little calmer, though her headache didn’t improve. “I’m sorry, JARVIS. I’ve had a long day that has given me a _pounding_ headache, and the prospect of dealing with Tony’s reaction to Fury being in his sanctuary, especially now, is _not_ how I want to spend what’s left of my evening. He’s sure to either be extremely obnoxious or just fall apart, and I don’t have what it takes to deal with either one right now.”

The doors to the elevator slid closed and it began to move upwards as JARVIS said primly, “There is no reason you will have to even _see_ Master Stark, Miss Potts. I will deliver you to the penthouse and you may go straight to your own suite to do whatever you might wish while Miss Romanov chaperones Director Fury up to Master Stark’s lab for the meeting he has requested. At the moment Master Stark is surrounded by the team, all of whom I am quite sure will _gladly_ take care of him should there be a need for it.”

“Alright, JARVIS,” Pepper agreed, shoulders slumping. She was too glad she could avoid the meeting with Fury to care that JARVIS obviously didn’t trust _her_ to take care of Tony. “I keep forgetting that he has other people now.” She thought back to the last time she tried to talk to Tony with a headache and then admitted, “And the way I feel right now, he’s probably better off with _Fury_ than with me. I’d be worse than useless.”

“No, you would not,” Tasha murmured, reaching for Pepper’s hand to tangle their fingers together. “You are simply exhausted and in pain, both of which shall pass if you take care of yourself. Go change into something comfortable and relax while the boys and I handle Fury.”

Pepper nodded, giving Tasha a soft little smile. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“It’s my job,” Tasha replied, smiling back as she stepped closer to kiss Pepper lightly. “Go, we will be fine.”

The elevator doors slid open to reveal the sun room on the main floor and Pepper kissed Tasha again, then murmured, “I’ll watch from up there, just in case I’m needed.”

Tasha looked amused. “The rest of us do not need a babysitter either, love.” She gently pushed Pepper out of the elevator, waiting for the door to start to close before she added with a sudden grin, “Though _you_ might when you’re acting like a cranky toddler in desperate need of a nap.”

Pepper let out a surprised little laugh as the elevator slid shut, staring at it a moment before she turned away to walk towards the main living room and the penthouse’s interior elevator as she said, “JARVIS, I would like some music when I get to our suite, please. Something soothing.”

“Of course, Miss Potts.”

The elevator was open and waiting when Pepper reached it, and only a few moments later she was stepping out into the dimly lit kitchen of the suite she shared with Tasha. There was a moment of silence and then the sound of rain began to slowly build in the suite as the first few notes of a soothing melody began to play.

Pepper smiled, pausing and closing her eyes as she inhaled slowly and then let it out, just soaking in the familiar music for a minute or so before she murmured, “ _’Rain’_ was the perfect choice, thank you. Put that on repeat.”

“Of course, Miss Potts,” JARVIS said quietly. “Perhaps a hot bath would help you to relax and ease your headache?”

“That sounds _lovely_ , JARVIS,” Pepper agreed, moving toward the bedroom again. “With bubbles, please.”

“It will be ready when you reach it, Miss Potts,” JARVIS said quietly.

“Thank you, JARVIS.” Pepper reached back to unfasten her dress as she walked into the bedroom, then kicked out of her shoes, leaving them near the foot of the bed as she said quietly, “I’m sorry I was so obnoxious to you.”

“That is quite alright, Miss Potts,” JARVIS replied, his tone reassuring. “Will you be joining the family for dinner?”

Pepper shrugged out of the dress and then slipped it off, laying it over a chair for her maid to collect the next day. “What are they having?”

“That has yet to be decided,” JARVIS replied, amused. “Master Bruce wished to distract the others, so they are discussing what to have for dinner while they wait for Miss Romanov to return upstairs with Director Fury. Master Stark wanted to know if you were eating because you are not a fan of pizza, which was Colonel Rhodes’ suggestion for dinner. It has been quite some time since he was in New York, and he has missed Famous Ray’s.”

“Rhodey’s _here_?!” Pepper exclaimed, wide-eyed. “I thought he was in Afghanistan again!”

“Colonel Rhodes arrived this morning,” JARVIS replied. “You were already quite busy, Miss Potts, so I did not bother you.”

“Telling me _Rhodey_ is here isn’t bothering me,” Pepper said, stepping out of her slip and then reaching for the clasp on the back of her bra. “I will _definitely_ be down for dinner, and just this once I will be happy to order something off the Ray’s menu.”

“I will tell the others, Miss Potts,” JARVIS said, sounding amused.

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Pepper said with a smile, tossing her bra into the hamper and then stripping off her panties as she asked, “How long is Rhodey staying?”

“Colonel Rhodes received leave until Monday morning, but he suspects Director Fury is here to tell him that he has been reassigned to the Avengers.”

“Has Fury received the go ahead for that?” Pepper asked, walking into the luxurious bathroom she shared with Tasha. She smiled when she saw that the huge bathtub was already partially filled, bubbles starting to billow above the water and steam obscuring the mirrors and the glass door of the shower. The robotic arm that had added the bubble bath replaced the bottle before disappearing back into the wall, which closed seamlessly behind it. JARVIS had similar limbs in place in many locations within the penthouse, but they were seldom seen because he had long ago mastered the art of unobtrusively caring for his charges.

“I cannot be certain either way, Miss Potts,” JARVIS replied. “I have been keeping tabs on Director Fury’s computer and phone since Master Phil was injured and there has been nothing received since he spoke with Colonel Rhodes on the subject this morning, however Director Fury has been out of the office much of the day so he may have gotten confirmation personally.”

Pepper moved her favorite bathrobe from the back of the door to the counter near the shower, retrieving a thick fluffy towel and putting it by the robe before she moved towards the tub with a smaller towel. “I’d like to monitor the meeting if you don’t mind, JARVIS.”

“Of course, Miss Potts,” JARVIS said. “Director Fury and Miss Romanov will arrive in the lab in approximately thirty seconds. I have slowed the elevator to one-third of the normal speed because I saw no reason for Director Fury to know what it is capable of.”

“Very good, JARVIS.” Pepper settled into the tub, putting the smaller towel behind her neck as she relaxed back into the hot water to inhale the soothing scent of lavender and chamomile as the water level continued to rise slowly. The water shut itself off the moment that Pepper was submerged to her collarbones, making her smile slightly. “The bath is perfect too, thank you.”

“You are quite welcome, Miss Potts,” JARVIS replied quietly as one of Tony’s holographic viewscreens shimmered into life above the tub, positioned just right for her to watch it without needing to move.

JARVIS had chosen to give her two views, one of a camera facing what looked like the living room couch and chairs, even though the furniture was most definitely now in Tony’s lab. Clint was in Tony's favorite of the living room chairs next to the larger couch, where Rhodey, Steve, Tony, and Bruce were all sitting together. Rhodey was looking off to his left towards the elevators, while Steve, Tony, and Bruce watched something just below the camera that Pepper couldn’t see, but she could hear the sound of some sort of battle going on so she assumed they were still watching a movie. It surprised Pepper to see that Steve had one arm behind Tony’s shoulders across the couch, his hand resting behind Bruce’s shoulder in a way that made it plain Bruce was leaning against it, and Tony was curled up against Steve’s side looking fairly happy despite Fury’s pending arrival.

The other window showed a view of the elevator, which had just opened to reveal Fury and Tasha. Fury was wearing his implacable, unreadable expression as usual, and Tasha had all of her masks up as she left the elevator and crossed to stand by Clint’s chair.

“JARVIS,” Tasha said quietly, “please pause the movie.”

“Of course, Miss Romanov,” JARVIS replied as the sounds of battle stopped abruptly.

“I’m glad you’re all here,” Fury said then, moving right towards the camera in the larger window to stand with his back to it, facing the couch. The view in the second window changed abruptly to one showing the view from above the couch facing Fury, who was staring at Tony, Steve, and Bruce with a slight frown. After a few moments his gaze shifted to Clint as he said, “There is no easy way to say this, so I’m just going to be blunt. I was not aware until hours after I had already informed the Captain and Mister Stark of Agent Coulson’s untimely demise that the medical team had in fact brought him back and taken him into surgery. At the time that I discovered he was alive, he had only a ten percent chance of survival and I made the decision not to give any of you hope until he stabilized.”

“Well, it _sounds_ good, anyway,” Clint said coldly, making Pepper look back at the camera showing the team. Clint’s changeable eyes were grey with anger even though he otherwise looked relaxed, and Pepper bit her lip as she hoped that the boys knew what they were doing by showing their hand. “What made you decide to tell us this now?”

Fury stared at Clint for a moment before he said flatly, “You knew.”

“Yes, we did,” Tony said, smiling blandly when Fury looked at him. “You can blame yourself for that, by the way. When you stonewalled me about funeral plans, I got suspicious and started doing a little hacking into the Helicarrier’s morgue, only Phil _wasn’t there_. Imagine my surprise when I finally found a security feed in the _infirmary_ that showed me Phil laying in bed looking very much alive.”

“You’re lucky the others promised not to let the other guy kill you, Director,” Bruce suddenly said mildly, making Fury stare at him warily. Bruce looked calm and was even smiling slightly, but his eyes were angry enough to make Pepper shiver and there was a definite glint of green in them. “I actually want to for what you did to us, especially to Clint. You of all people know what Phil means to him, and how completely destroyed Phil’s death would leave him.”

“I didn’t tell Barton he was alive because the doctors still thought Phil would die,” Fury said quickly, frowning as he shifted his feet, inching back further from Bruce. “Barton’s unstable in the best of times and was in shock from whatever Loki did to him, and I thought the trauma of losing his dominant _twice_ would be worse than thinking Phil was dead until I knew for sure he would wake up.”

“My name is _Clint Coulson_ ,” Clint said sharply, every line of his body suddenly tight with anger as Fury looked at him. “And I know for a fact that I am on record as Phil’s next of kin _and_ his medical proxy, so you don’t get to make choices like that for _my husband_. Not anymore.”

“Especially when you were _wrong_ ,” Steve added firmly, making Fury look at him quickly. Steve looked as coldly furious as Pepper had ever seen him, though he hadn’t moved and his arm was still along the couch behind Tony, who was being surprisingly quiet, still leaning against Steve’s side and watching everything with a closed, unreadable expression. “I’m not sure we’ll ever be able to trust you again after this, Director. If you’re willing to lie about Clint’s _husband_ dying _,_ who knows what lies you might tell us the next time you want us to do something.”

“I did it for his own good, Captain,” Fury said, obviously surprised and unhappy. “Surely you can see that. I didn’t think Agent Coulson would survive at the time. _No one_ did.”

“That’s a lie, too,” Tony said quietly. “ _Michael Gloucester’s_ charts showed he was in guarded but stable condition when I found him only six hours after you told us he was dead, and he was already expected to make a full recovery.”

“Always with the _cheese_ ,” Clint muttered under his breath, still glaring at Fury. “His _favorite_ cheese, even.”

Steve acted almost as if Tony and Clint hadn’t spoken. “What _I_ see is that you knew how Clint relies on Phil and you still would have let him mourn for over a _week_ before you bothered to tell us he’s alive.” Steve’s tone of voice became a little colder as he went on, “And I’ve heard the whole ‘we did it for your own good’ spiel before, Director. You were wrong about me needing to be locked away in a poorly disguised jail cell, and you were wrong about what you’ve tried to do to Clint. We are adults, all of us, and we _know_ what war is like because _we_ fight it while you sit back trying to manipulate us like we were _chess pieces_. We all would have wanted a chance to see Phil again even if he _was_ going to die. As it is, we want him released to us as soon as his doctor says it’s safe for him to be moved, and in the future if one of us is hurt and taken to a SHIELD infirmary, we will _all_ be notified and allowed access to our teammate. If you can’t do those two simple things, then I’m afraid the Avengers will no longer be willing to help when you call us for assistance.”

Fury’s nostrils flared as he stared at Steve for a few seconds before he let his head fall forward and took several slow, deep breaths. He lifted his gaze after a minute or two, looking at Steve again as he said quietly, “I _did not_ do what I’ve done to torture any of your team, Captain. I was trying to spare Clint even more trauma that I didn’t think he could take after Loki’s rough handling of him. I chose to come here today because Phil should wake up sometime tomorrow, and I wanted his husband to be there for him.”

“Maybe you didn’t do it out of cruelty,” Steve conceded, “but you still might have _killed_ Clint by not telling us Phil is alive. He was trying hard to hide it, but after the battle was over he was just biding his time until he could get away to kill himself.”

Clint flinched, looking down at the phone Pepper hadn’t noticed him holding in his hands as he murmured, “I didn’t think anyone had noticed that.”

“We knew, Clint,” Tasha said gently, reaching out to put her hand on Clint’s shoulder. “We were all very worried about you until Tony found out the truth.”

“I’m sorry,” Clint said quietly, still looking at his phone. “I just— I couldn’t face living without him.”

“I wouldn’t have let you do it,” Tony said quietly, drawing Pepper’s attention to him. Tony still hadn’t moved, sitting close against Steve’s side in a way that made it look like they were closer than they actually were, and his eyes were filled with pain even though his expression was calm. “You were there for me when all I wanted was to die so the pain would end, and I will _always_ be there for you, Clint. I would be even if I hadn’t promised Phil I would take care of you when he can’t. By the time I found out he was alive, I had already decided to follow you even into the _bathroom_ so you would never be alone.”

Pepper took a shuddery breath, trying to convince herself that she didn’t need to feel guilty for how terribly unstable Tony had been when Phil and Clint took him away from Malibu, even though she knew deep down that she had hurt him much more than he ever hurt her. She hadn’t known about Tony’s aborted suicide attempt until after Fury left the next day, when Phil had found her in the kitchen to tell her what had happened and explain gently to her how close to the edge Tony was. He had asked her to try to be a little kinder to Tony and Pepper had promised him she would and then promptly made a liar of herself when Tony tried to hug her goodbye. She didn’t even know why it had made her so angry, not anymore, but she remembered what she had said, and the look in Tony’s eyes as he had promised not to bother her again had been nearly identical to the way he was looking at Clint. Tony still barely spoke to her, and he had made an art form out of disappearing whenever she walked into a room with him except at meals, and even then he never spoke to her unless she spoke to him first.

Clint was smiling at Tony when Pepper managed to get her attention back on the screens, the steely grey of his eyes mostly back to the more usual blue-grey, and gentle and warm with affection. “I love you too, Tony.”

“I know you do, babe,” Tony agreed, smiling suddenly. “I’m easy to love.”

Pepper rolled her eyes at that despite the guilt she still felt about Tony’s often-shaky state of mind, muttering, “Easy to _fall for_ , maybe, but hell on the one who loves him.”

“I think you’ll find that there are several people in that room who do not agree, Miss Potts,” JARVIS said quietly.

Pepper made a face. “They’re men, they don’t count.”

“Of course, Miss Potts,” JARVIS said, sounding amused.

Fury was looking from Clint to Tony and back again, his good eye narrow, but he was quiet for almost a full minute before he spoke. “Am I really seeing this? You’re giving _me_ hell over not letting you see _your husband_ while you’ve been here screwing around with Stark?”

Clint froze, going very still as his eyes shifted from grey-blue to the pale icy grey of brushed steel, so cold and angry that Pepper shuddered and prayed she never made Clint that angry at _her_. She knew he was an extremely dangerous man, one that Tasha considered her equal in a hand-to-hand fight and simply unbeatable at longer range, and she had watched Tasha fight often enough for that to give her a _very_ healthy respect for Clint’s ability to kill when he thought it necessary. Tasha would kill a man for less reason, she had told Pepper that herself, but Clint was capable of being so coldly efficient that it awed even Tasha sometimes. “You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, Marcus. Get your nose out of it, _now_.”

Fury stared into Clint’s eyes in silence for over a minute, still looking annoyed, and then said grudgingly, “I guess if you’re lying, Phil will take care of it.”

“You’re just _one more comment away_ from me killing you right now,” Clint said quietly, still looking murderous. “Keep pushing me. I _dare you_.”

Fury looked at Clint for only a moment longer and then pointedly looked away from him towards Steve. “You’ll have to discuss when Phil can leave the Helicarrier with his doctor. If Doctor Johnson approves it, I won’t argue. I know Stark’s got the money to see he gets the best of care.”

“Thank you, Director,” Steve said, still looking angry.

“I would not like to alarm anyone,” JARVIS said suddenly in the lab, “but I would advise giving Master Bruce some room, please.”

Pepper looked quickly at Bruce and saw he was sitting by Tony with his head down, hands fisted as he shook slightly, and her eyes went wide as she noticed the green tinge to his skin and realized he was very close to losing control of the Hulk.

All of the others began to move away immediately, but Tony actually moved _closer_ , reaching for Bruce’s hand as he said calmly, “Bruce, breathe. He’s leaving and then it will be just the family again, okay? He’s not going to say _anything else_ to try to hurt Clint or any of the rest of us, isn’t that right, Fury?”

Fury had retreated almost to the elevator and was standing there looking very wary as he said, “Of course. If Doctor Banner wants me to leave, I will.”

Bruce shuddered and growled, “Get away, Tony. I can’t hold him much longer.”

“So let him out,” Tony said easily, and Pepper couldn’t even begin to imagine how Tony was staying so calm while a stronger surge of green rippled over Bruce’s exposed skin, darkening and then slowly fading again as Bruce fought for control. “Me and the big guy get along just fine, babe. I’ll order him a few pizzas, I promised him I would sometime.”

Bruce lifted his head to look at Tony, his eyes shining an eerie green and his whole body shaking. “He wants to kill Fury for what he did to us all, especially you and Clint. He might not even _notice_ knocking you out of his way.”

Tony suddenly smiled, reckless and bright-eyed. “Then maybe I should distract him.” He didn’t give Bruce any more warning before he kissed him suddenly, making Bruce stiffen in shock for a moment before he let out a low noise and leaned closer to Tony, melting into the kiss as the tension in his shoulders and back visibly ebbed away, the green coloring fading from his skin along with it. Tony shifted closer, lifting his free hand to Bruce’s jaw to rest there lightly as he changed the angle of the kiss slightly, drawing another soft noise from Bruce that sounded very like a purr.

Pepper swallowed hard and looked at the other window, biting her lip when she saw Steve’s pained expression and realized she _had_ been right that Steve had feelings for Tony, even if she had been wrong about how Tony felt about Bruce and Steve. She had been sure that Bruce and Tony were just friends, but she had expected Tony to finally admit he was in love with Steve for weeks. She looked away from Steve after a moment and noticed Clint and Tasha were both grinning while Rhodey stood near them frowning and looking worried. Fury was behind them all a good ten feet closer to the elevator, looking like he had just tasted something very foul.

Pepper looked back at the window that showed Tony and Bruce and saw they were staring at each other, Tony just gazing at Bruce with a little smile that Pepper had rarely seen while Bruce looked searchingly into Tony’s eyes, confused but not unhappy.

“Tony?” Bruce murmured after a few moments, hesitant and uncertain. “What was that?”

“That was a kiss, babe,” Tony said gently, smiling wider. “It’s been _way_ too long if you forgot _that_.”

Bruce let out a soft laugh, looking wry. “Years.” He suddenly seemed to remember they weren’t alone, flushing as he looked towards the others and said more loudly, “Sorry, I thought I could handle it until Fury kept pushing Clint just because he thinks he can.”

Pepper looked at the other window to see the others were moving back towards the couch.

Steve looked a little relieved and was trying to smile at Bruce, but his eyes were sad as he said, “I wouldn’t have let it go if he said anything else. He’s got no right to be making assumptions about either of them.”

Clint was limping towards the couch with Tasha’s help, watching Steve and looking a bit worried as he said quickly, “I can take care of myself, guys. You don’t need to fight my battles for me. It’s not like I’m unarmed or anything.”

“We don’t _need_ to, no, but we will anyway,” Steve said, looking at Clint for just a moment before he looked away, flushing slightly. “We all know you took your vows seriously.”

“Then why is he telling Stark he loves him?” Fury asked, still standing near the elevator as he watched the others return to their seats. He was obviously wary of getting closer to Banner again, which made Pepper much less impressed with him than she had been. Tony _obviously_ had Bruce calmed down and well in hand, literally so since Tony had settled back on the couch again, still holding Bruce’s hand in his.

Steve moved to the chair that had been empty before, taking a seat there before he looked at Fury and said calmly, “For the same reason any of the rest of us might tell Tony we love him, Director. Because _we do_.”

Fury frowned and finally moved towards the couch again, walking slowly. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed, the sadness that had been in his eyes changing swiftly to cold anger. “Watch what you say next, Fury. There are three people in this room who just might kill you if you start in on Tony.”

“Four,” Rhodey said with an annoyed look at Fury. “Maybe five if Natasha’s willing.”

“I could be persuaded,” Tasha agreed, frowning at Fury as she helped Clint into his chair. “You overstep yourself, Nick.”

Fury looked around at the others for a moment, his gaze lingering on Tasha, and then back at Steve. “You really think Stark is worth your time, Captain?”

“You could just as easily ask if I’m worth _his_ time,” Steve replied coldly. “You’re _wrong_ about him, Director, you always have been. The things you told me about him, trying to make me stay away, were all _lies_. Tony’s a good man and I am _proud_ that he considers me a friend.”

“Thanks, Steve,” Tony murmured quietly, “but the honor is mine.”

Steve looked at Tony, his expression softening as he said gently, “No, Tony, it’s mine. You’re a wonderful person, sweet and funny and loyal as can be, and I’m very grateful that you’ve let me be part of your life.”

Tony looked floored, his brown eyes shining, and Pepper wondered if anyone else could see how important Steve’s opinion of him was to Tony.

Steve looked back at Fury, the coldness coming back to his voice as he said firmly, “Did you have anything more to say, Director? Maybe an apology to Clint _and_ to Tony before you go?”

Fury looked like he had tasted something nasty again, and Pepper giggled softly, stifling the urge to cheer for Steve, who really _was_ her favorite besides Tasha, though Bruce and Phil were a tie for a very close second place.

“I am sorry for my comments on your behavior, Barton,” Fury said, managing to at least look calm. “It seems I was wrong.”

“My name is _Coulson_ ,” Clint said pointedly. “Clinton Francis Coulson, but so help me God, if you ever call me Clinton _or_ Francis, I’ll shoot you.”

Fury snorted and rolled his one good eye. “I refuse to call you Agent Coulson.”

Clint laughed. “That’s good, because I’m _not_ an agent. I don’t work for you anymore, Fury. I faxed my resignation to Hill after the battle last week and she signed it and sent back my copy immediately. I am not one of your toys, not any more.”

Fury’s eye widened. “She _what_?!”

“She’s always wanted me gone,” Clint said, smirking at Fury. “ _You_ made her Assistant Director, which made it perfectly legal for her to sign off on my resignation. The cover page of the reply I got said something along the lines of ‘goodbye and good riddance’, which is what I was counting on when I sent it to her. You’d rather shoot me yourself than let me go, but _she_ just wants to never have to work with me again.”

Fury scowled. “She and I will have a long _talk_ about that, I can assure you.” He took a deep breath, steeling himself, and then said, “I _am_ sorry, Hawkeye. It seems I was mistaken about your behavior.”

“That’ll do,” Clint said, still smirking.

Fury pursed his lips slightly, looking annoyed, but he didn’t comment, instead looking over at Tony. “I apologize to you, too, Stark. Maybe I have been wrong about you. Phil’s been telling me I was for over a year, and hearing that the Captain agrees with him makes me think Phil wasn’t just biased like I thought.”

“Did that hurt?” Tony asked with a sudden smirk. “Was it _painful_ , apologizing to me?”

Fury’s eye narrowed. “Or maybe they’re just _both_ biased.”

Tony snickered. “Of course. I somehow made _Phil Coulson_ , the Ice Man himself, completely overlook all my countless flaws with my winning smile and keen fashion sense, and then I turned my obviously _amazing_ brainwashing skills on _Captain America_.”

Bruce chuckled softly next to Tony as Rhodey teased, “No, Tone, I think it was the money. You must have bought them off.”

Tony grinned at Rhodey. “What’s your excuse?”

Rhodey smirked at Tony. “You bought me too, of course. They got to live here like kings, and I got the War Machine.”

Pepper smiled, knowing that Rhodey was willing to die for Tony long before Tony ever even considered making the first set of armor, much less actually allowed Rhodey to have one of them. Rhodey had dropped everything to go to Tony’s aid a hundred times over the years, she was sure, just like Tony had done when Rhodey needed him.

“I think I’m done here,” Fury said suddenly, making them all look at him. He looked annoyed as he nodded sharply to Steve. “I’ll contact you if the Avengers are needed, Captain.”

“Please do,” Steve agreed, “but keep in mind that _we_ will decide what happens after that, Director, and we’ll be verifying any information you give us through other sources. Our trust in SHIELD is pretty thin right now.”

Fury looked unhappy about that, but he didn’t argue. “I understand, Captain. I hope that you’ll realize eventually that I was acting with Hawkeye’s best interests in mind, whether you think I was right or not. Phil is my oldest friend and I believe _he_ will understand why I did what I did.” He looked at Clint. “I’ll have Doctor Johnson call you about Agent Coulson’s condition and when you can visit him.”

“She’s got my number,” Clint said, not pointing out that Mikayla had been keeping him updated constantly even though Pepper knew she had been, and that Mikayla even planned to come work in the tower. Pepper hadn’t yet bought the equipment Mikayla had told her she needed because she didn’t want to tip Fury off about them knowing Phil was alive, but now that it was out in the open she would be able to put the orders through. Mikayla and Tony had decided between them that Mikayla would take over the Stark Tower infirmary and turn it into a clinic for the people who worked in the building, complete with a private trauma center for more serious injuries.

Fury started towards the door. “I’ll expect to see you all tomorrow, then.” He paused by the elevator, looking back. “Oh and Rhodes? You have been officially reassigned to SHIELD. For now you’ll be the SHIELD liaison to the Avengers, if that’s acceptable to them. Your gear will be delivered here in a day or two.”

Rhodey gave Steve a questioning look, and Steve smiled at Rhodey before he looked at Fury as he said, “That’s fine, Director. We’ll gladly accept Rhodey as the liaison until Phil is fully recovered, but I want you to keep in mind that we will _not_ accept just anyone you want to set to bird-dogging us. The Avengers roster is not up for you to change it, and we do not need babysitters.”

“I understand, Captain,” Fury agreed with an unreadable expression. He turned his attention to Rhodey again. “I’ll expect you to report in at least once a week, Rhodes.”

Rhodey nodded. “Of course.” He paused and then asked, “Will there be any change to my military rank?”

“As of now, you are on detached duty under my command,” Fury replied. “Nothing else has changed.”

“How exactly does that work?” Rhodey asked. “I believe we’re both the same rank, aren’t we?”

Fury stiffened. “I am the Director of SHIELD, Colonel Rhodes, and you are under my command. As far as you are concerned, my rank is _far_ over yours.”

“Alright, sir,” Rhodey said easily.

Fury stared at him a moment longer and then turned again to the elevator, walking into it without another word.

The second window Pepper had been watching winked out, leaving just the main image that showed the team on the couch and chairs.

Tony’s shoulders slumped as soon as Fury was gone, and he was obviously relieved as he looked directly into the camera Pepper was watching and said, “JARVIS, make sure he leaves the building completely. Sic security on him if you have to.”

“Of course, sir,” JARVIS agreed. “Shall I order dinner?”

“Wait until Pepper’s feeling up to it,” Tony said, shaking his head. “I know she missed Rhodey too.”

“As you wish, sir,” JARVIS said.

“Thanks.” Tony looked down again, lifting his free hand to rub over his face.

Bruce was smiling and watching Tony as he said, “You _do_ know that you’re one of the many things Steve and I agree on.” He looked over at Steve, who managed to smile back even though he obviously had to make and effort to do it, then Bruce looked back at Tony, who was staring at Bruce in surprise. “We both love you, Tony, just like Clint does, and Rhodey.”

“Not _just_ like,” Rhodey said with a snort of a laugh. “I don’t want to kiss him.”

Bruce laughed, blushing slightly. “Well, maybe that I only share with Steve, but the rest I think you get, Rhodes.”

“I do,” Rhodey agreed, smirking.

Tony was still staring at Bruce, but then he suddenly looked at Steve, wide-eyed. “Steve?”

Pepper stared, holding her breath. She _had_ been sure of Steve’s feelings, at least, but for _Bruce_ to be encouraging him was so unexpected that she didn’t want to miss a thing.

Steve flushed, his chin lifting slightly. “Bruce isn’t wrong, Tony, but I respect your choice. I’m honored just to be your friend.”

“I just— You're— What?” Tony blurted, still wide-eyed. “I’ve _got_ to be hearing things.” He looked at Bruce. “Am I hallucinating?”

Bruce smiled, looking amused. “No, you’re not. I heard him too. It wasn’t news to me, though.” His smile went a bit crooked. “I _was_ surprised when you kissed me, though. I was pretty sure you’re in love with Steve, not me.”

“Well, you were half right,” Tony murmured absently, still looking shocked.

“Which half?” Steve asked, drawing Tony’s attention to him.

Tony stared at Steve for nearly a minute and then suddenly blushed very red as he dropped his gaze to the floor. “I might possibly have fallen like a fool for both of you, but I’ve always been so screwed up it scares normal people so I guess no one should be surprised.”

“Normal is overrated,” Bruce said gently, giving Tony’s hand a squeeze as Tony turned his head to look at Bruce, uncertain and obviously very embarrassed. “I wasn’t normal even _before_ , and I didn’t want to be.”

“And you’re _not_ screwed up,” Steve said firmly, drawing Tony’s attention to him. Steve smiled gently at Tony, shifting in his chair to lean closer. “I can’t claim I know what to do about it, but I can promise you I’m not upset at you.” He shifted, blushing a little himself as he went on, “Maybe I’m selfish, but I’m too glad you feel at least _something_ for me to ever be upset that you care about Bruce too.”

Tony swallowed hard, closing his eyes a moment as he visibly gathered himself, and then he met Steve’s gaze again as he said softly, “After the last time, I promised myself I’d never set myself up to have my heart ripped out again, but I broke that promise the first day you were here.” He let out a little strangled laugh. “It may even have been before that, but I _realized it_ when I saw your reaction to your bedroom.” He looked at Bruce suddenly, adding, “It was slower with you, Bruce, but I feel like I’ve known Steve all my life. Aunt Peggy told me a thousand stories about him when I was a kid and he’s _exactly_ like she said he was, but you just kind of tiptoed into my heart and made yourself at home.”

Bruce smiled at Tony, looking kind of amazed. “It snuck up on me, too, but I’ve been expecting you to figure out how I feel since the first time you met the other guy. There’s really only _one_ reason he’s ever cared about anyone as much as he does you. He _likes_ Steve, yes, but he would do anything for you.”

Tony smiled crookedly. “I never claimed to be smart about that kind of thing. I’m a master at computers and can build a killer robot out of a toaster, but emotional stuff blindsides me every time.”

Bruce smiled at Tony a moment longer and then looked at Steve. “Steve, get back over here with us where you belong.”

Steve blinked in surprise, looking at Bruce for a long moment before he smiled slowly. “If that’s what you both want.”

“I think I can speak for Tony when I say it is,” Bruce said calmly, still smiling as Tony nodded quickly.

Rhodey stood up when Steve did, grinning widely. “You three can have the couch. I have a feeling you’ve got a lot of talking to do.”

Steve moved to sit by Tony, blushing. “Not now. Some things I would like to keep private.”

“I agree,” Bruce said, amused. “We have time. I don’t think any of us are in a hurry.”

“I might be,” Tony said, faking a pout in a way that made Pepper roll her eyes. “I’ve been celibate _forever_.”

Bruce snorted a laugh. “Tony, you’re not getting laid tonight. Steve’s not ready for it, and I’m not about to risk your life.”

Tony’s pout turned into a real frown as he looked at Bruce. “If sex was going to make you Hulk out, then shouldn’t kissing me have made it _harder_ to control him, not settled him down?”

Bruce blinked, looking surprised. “I… don’t know.”

“Have you tried it?” Tony asked, brightening slightly. “Or have you just avoided the idea?”

“I avoided it,” Bruce admitted wryly, “but it’s not like that was difficult to do. Betty wasn’t interested after she saw the other guy, and there’s been no one else.”

“Dude, didn’t you have the accident that created the other guy like five _years_ ago?” Clint blurted, obviously surprised.

Bruce nodded, looking at Clint. “Almost six.” He looked back at Tony, adding, “But you’re still not getting laid tonight. I’m not going to risk your life just because one kiss surprised the other guy into settling down.”

Steve reached for Tony’s free hand, tangling their fingers together as Tony looked at him. “There’s no reason to rush, Tony. Neither of us is going to disappear.”

“But you could change your minds,” Tony said softly, and then he blushed and looked away. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“Yep!” Clint said cheerfully, smirking. “You idiot.”

Tony flushed even more, giving Clint a dirty look. “Oh, shut up and watch your husband sleep.”

Clint laughed. “Nah, he’s fine. You’re more fun right now. I don’t think I ever saw you turn so many shades of red, not even the time you woke up horny with Phil all wrapped around you. I thought you might spontaneously combust that time, it was great.”

Tony’s blush darkened even more. “You’re _evil_.”

Clint smirked. “Nope, not this week.”

“Tony, look at me,” Steve said quietly, drawing Tony’s attention back to him even though Tony looked worried and embarrassed again. “I’m _not_ going to break your heart,” Steve said gently, lifting his free hand to cup Tony’s cheek and then smiling at the way Tony leaned into his touch. “I love the generous, beautiful, scatterbrained man you are, and nothing you can do will ever change that. I _enjoy_ fighting by your side and watching you work, and I _promise_ that I will never ask you to stop either one for me.”

Pepper was sure that last part was a comment on her relationship with Tony, even though she didn’t think that it had been that unreasonable of her to want Tony to do just _one_ _thing_ to prove he really loved her. He could have given the Iron Man armor to anyone to let _them_ risk their lives instead of constantly throwing himself into harm’s way.

Bruce was smiling as he nodded and said, “Another thing Steve and I agree completely on.” Tony pulled away from Steve’s hand on his face to turn and look at Bruce, who smiled a little wider. “We know you, Tony, and we both love you exactly as you are. We’ll keep you company in the lab when you feel the need to create, and fight next to you when we’re needed, and never ask you to change for us.”

Tony took a shaky breath, his eyes beginning to shine as he whispered, “Thank you.” He looked at Steve again. “Both of you.” He didn’t seem to have anything more to say, settling back between them again and still holding their hands as he blinked just a little rapidly, slowly beginning to smile.

Steve was smiling wide with his blue eyes shining with happiness as he looked up at the camera Pepper was watching. “JARVIS, is Pepper ready for dinner yet?”

“I shall ask her, sir,” JARVIS said in the lab, then in Pepper’s bathroom he asked gently, “Are you ready to join the family, Miss Potts?”

Pepper lifted one hand to wipe her eyes and then nodded, never taking her gaze off of Tony as he sat there between Bruce and Steve, stealing little glances at first one and then the other. He had an awed, extremely happy look on his face that she had only seen a few times before. He had always treated her like she might break if he wasn’t careful when he touched her, but sometimes he had been particularly gentle and loving, his every move making it plain how much he _treasured_ her, and seeing Tony look at someone else with that same incandescent happiness and awe hurt much more than she wanted it to. 

Pepper didn’t even think before she said, “Yes, and I’ve seen enough. Turn it off.”

The holographic viewscreen winked out and then the water began to drain from the tub as JARVIS said, “Take your time getting dressed, Miss Potts.” He paused and then added more gently, “And do try to be happy for him. He desperately needs the love they are offering him so freely. Master Clint and Master Phil have helped him immensely since they took him into their care, but Master Stark needs someone of his _own_ , someone – or two some ones – who will love him enough to take care of him and cannot be driven away by his spectacular intellect or his need to make this world a better place.”

“I know he does,” Pepper agreed, nodding and roughly brushing away another tear. She carefully got to her feet and then stepped out of the tub, crossing the bathroom to the shower to rinse away the soap from the bubble bath. “I _am_ happy for him, JARVIS, just very sad that I never really believed in what I had until after I had hurt him so deeply it was gone.”

“I know you regret that, Miss Potts,” JARVIS agreed, pausing for a moment before he said delicately, “But perhaps it would help you both if _he_ knew that.”

Pepper paused at the shower door, swallowing hard before she murmured, “I’ll try, if he’ll talk to me. He doesn't anymore, not really.”

“He will if you approach him,” JARVIS pointed out gently. “He stays away only because you forced him to promise you that he would. He _does_ love you, Miss Potts, much more than any woman he’s known since Director Carter’s untimely death twenty years ago.”

“I know he does,” Pepper agreed. “I was always the one who didn’t love _him_ enough.” She stepped into the shower, not really surprised that JARVIS didn’t have anything to say to that.

She knew JARVIS had realized the truth long before she did.

 

~*~*~

 

Phil was confused when he blinked awake in a dimly lit room, completely lost for a moment before he recognized the distinctly floaty, detached feeling of being on heavy-duty pain medications. He shifted slightly, intending to try to sit up a little more to look around, but a stabbing pain through the whole left side of his chest made him gasp and tense up, which hurt so much he nearly blacked out.

“Easy Phil, you’re okay,” Mikayla’s familiar voice said suddenly, sounding rough but otherwise normal, and then he felt her grab his right hand firmly. “Just _be still_. You were hurt _very_ badly when Loki stabbed you, and I don’t want you ripping any stitches.”

Phil was very careful not to move anything but his head as he opened his eyes and looked at her, still confused as he tried to speak. “Where—?” He broke off with a slight cough, which made his chest seize in a way that made him whimper in pain as he nearly blacked out for a second time.

Phil felt something touch his lower lip after the pain had receded a little and opened his eyes to see Mikayla watching him worriedly as she said, “Drink some water, Phil, but take it very slowly. You’ve been in a coma for over a week.”

Phil obediently sipped from the straw she was holding to his mouth, eyes closing at the relief the cool liquid brought to his painfully scratchy throat, which felt rather like he had swallowed broken glass. After a few swallows she pulled the straw away and Phil opened his eyes again to look up at her as he whispered hoarsely, “Where’s my team?” He was afraid to ask for Clint, terrified she’d give him a pitying look and the news he had been dreading since the moment Loki stole Clint away.

“Knowing Clint and the others, they’re trying to beg, borrow, or steal a way to get here even though it’s nearly four in the morning,” Mikayla said, giving him a happy smile despite the shine of tears in her eyes. “You scared them pretty badly, sweetheart. Clint’s been watching you sleep obsessively since the moment he knew you survived, checking in with me every few hours to be sure you’re okay, and Tony’s been almost as bad.”

Phil closed his eyes in relief, completely unashamed of the tears he could barely feel running down the sides of his face as he whispered, “So they saved him.”

“Yes, they did,” Mikayla said firmly. “He’s safe and sound except for a torn ACL. I haven’t seen him, but I trust Tony and Bruce to take care of him. Tony is making sure Clint stays off his feet as much as possible, and JARVIS has been monitoring Clint’s knee and sending me everything so I can help Bruce with treatment.”

It took a moment for that to sink in, and then Phil opened his eyes, frowning. “Why? _You’re_ Clint’s doctor.” He blinked slowly as something else clicked, then asked, “Why isn’t he here? He’d never leave me like this.”

“Sweetie, he would have been here _every second_ if he could,” Mikayla agreed, suddenly looking angry. “Fury _lied_ to the Avengers and told them you were dead right after Natasha saved Clint from that twisted bastard that had him. Fury didn’t come clean until last night, but they’ve known you were alive since about six hours after Fury told them you died. After the end-of-action debriefing Fury refused to tell Tony when they could have your body to start making funeral arrangements, so Tony broke into the Helicarrier mainframe to find you.”

Phil shuddered, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth when just that small movement sent a twinge of pain through his chest. “How did they keep Clint alive that long?”

“They didn’t leave him alone for a second,” Mikayla replied softly, rubbing his right arm. “Tony was terrified to even let Clint go to the bathroom alone until I confirmed for him that you were alive and would recover. Tony’s been with him as much as he can since then, too, but it’s not because Clint is suicidal anymore. Tony just doesn’t want Clint to be alone, so he’s been with Clint every minute when he wasn’t helping out with the rescue effort in the buildings that collapsed during the battle.” She paused and then added softly, “Clint’s trying hard to hide it, but Tony says that Loki did a real number on him. Even when Tony was digging through the rubble he spent a lot of his time talking to Clint over their comm system, making sure he was okay.”

Phil sent up a silent prayer, thanking God for Tony and his loyal, loving heart. “I want you to look at Clint’s knee after they get here. JARVIS is amazing, and Bruce is a very good field medic, but _you’re_ Clint’s doctor.”

“I will, I promise,” Mikayla said quickly. “It’ll take them a while to get a ride up here this early, though, and you need to rest as much as you can.”

Phil opened his eyes to smile up at her. “If JARVIS has been watching, Tony and Clint will be here in just a few minutes.”

Mikayla blinked. “Tony keeps a _jet_ on call?”

“No,” Phil whispered, still smiling as he stopped fighting to stay awake and let his eyes slowly fall shut. “He’s _Iron Man_.”

 

~*~*~

 

Clint was shaking slightly with the need to get out of Tony’s briefcase armor, but he fought to hold very still anyway so he wouldn’t interfere with anything JARVIS was doing. They were flying at Tony’s side in what would have been pitch-black darkness without the enhanced head’s-up display in the helmet Clint was wearing, and going faster than Clint had ever moved before towards the slowly enlarging bulk of the Helicarrier high above them, but even the rush of going so fast couldn’t make Clint forget how the unyielding metal of the armor clung to every inch of him. It reminded him way too much of being pinned under a rockslide, and he had to keep reminding himself that Tony and JARVIS were with him and that he was perfectly safe, not miles from anything and completely alone.

Thinking about Tony made Clint look to his right, where Tony was flying the battle-scarred Mark VI armor with Steve on his back in a harness that Clint had suggested for Tony to use to transport members of the team when he needed to. Tony had latched onto the idea immediately and set JARVIS to designing something safe for Tony to tweak, and they had finished it just two nights ago. It was based on the five-point harnesses on parachutes, and Tony had made three versions, one that Clint could wear with his battle armor without interfering with any of his equipment, one for Tasha that _looked_ decorative but was actually extremely strong, and finally the one Steve was wearing that looked almost identical to Steve’s old battle harness.

Steve was actually trying out his harness for the first time on that flight, wearing it over his uniform and grinning as he looked ahead of Tony into the darkness ahead of them. Steve’s face was protected by a thin plas-steel guard that Tony had attached to the cowl of the suit with an ease that showed he had planned it for a while, and Clint had a feeling that Steve would be flying with Tony anytime they had to get into battle from now on. Steve obviously loved to fly just like Tony did, and the Iron Man armor was easily twice as fast as the Quinjet, which would enable much quicker response times for their two most effective tacticians.

After watching Tony and Steve for a few moments, Clint looked to the other side at the War Machine, and he was surprised to see Rhodey was watching him.

“You okay, kid?” Rhodey asked over the comm, a small image of him appearing in the lower right corner of Clint’s HUD, opposite the image of Phil sleeping again with Mikayla sitting on the bed next to him, holding his hand. Rhodey was grinning and looked happy as hell, which made Clint smile despite the fear that he knew was irrational but still couldn’t seem to shake.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Clint said quickly. “JARVIS is doing all the work, I’m just along for the ride.”

“I have to make some adjustments to the Mark VI after I get the Mark VII finished, then you’ll be able to _really_ have a set of armor,” Tony said cheerfully, an image of him popping up next to Rhodey’s on the display in Clint’s helmet. “Shouldn’t take me too long, but teaching you how to use it will be a little harder. The briefcase armor’s not the same.”

Rhodey laughed. “You can say that again. It took me a _month_ to stop feeling like a tyro half the time in the Mark II.”

“I appreciate the thought, Tony, but I’m a bad choice to wear your armor,” Clint said, feeling his pulse race at just the _idea_ of wearing the armor more often, especially in battle. “I’m the best in the world at what I do, but staying in one of these more than a few minutes at a time would make me crazy. Put Phil in it, or Tasha. They’re both a _lot_ better with tight spaces.”

Tony frowned and said quickly, “JARVIS, vitals on Clint.” He looked off to the side away from the image JARVIS was transmitting to Clint, and then he looked back at Clint, obviously a little relieved. “You let me know if it gets to be too much, okay?”

“I will,” Clint agreed, then glanced up at the main readout and blinked as he realized they were almost there. “Damn, that’s fast.”

“Once my techs get the Quinjet fixed, it’s yours again, Clint,” Tony said reassuringly. “It’ll only be a few more minutes until you’re on your own two feet again.”

“Works for me.” Clint tried not to look as relieved as he felt, knowing he could get out soon, but he was sure he failed. “I can take air vents, but anything smaller than that and I start having problems pretty quick. Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Tony said quickly as the three of them rose along the hull of the Helicarrier and then flew into the bay that had been left open for the Avengers’ Quinjet when the Helicarrier took on its full complement of aircraft. “I should have remembered and rigged up your harness for you to catch a lift with Rhodey.”

“Given _that_ choice,” Clint said as JARVIS landed them neatly a few yards from the elevator, “I think I prefer the tin can.”

“Shall I remove the _tin can_ for you, Master Clint?” JARVIS asked, sounding amused as Tony, Rhodey, and Steve all laughed on the comm.

“God yes, please,” Clint agreed a little too fast, and then the display in his helmet winked out. The helmet itself began to pull away from his face a moment later, starting a cascading effect as the entire armor folded away behind him, and as soon as his head was free he immediately began to feel a little better.

“When it lets go of your boots, step forward out of it,” Tony said then, his own helmet withdrawing into the neck of his armor while Steve moved over next to him, still grinning. Steve had already taken off his cowl and the face shield, hooking the clear plas-steel onto his belt on one hip where it would be out of his way but easy to get to when he needed it again.

Clint nodded, looking down to watch the armor peel away from Phil's Ranger t-shirt and then his own worn old sweats until the metal around his booted feet finally bloomed open, then he stepped away carefully, wincing as he had to put weight on his bad leg. He was wearing the knee brace like he was supposed to, mostly because Tony had refused to let him even leave the bed without it despite the fact Tony had no problem with Clint heading out in just his boxers until Steve got all blushy and asked Clint to find some clothes, but the brace didn’t really help much.

Rhodey quickly moved closer to Clint, offering him the collapsible crutches that Rhodey had carried in a compartment on the War Machine that usually held Rhodey’s extra magazines of ammo for his fifty-caliber machine gun. “Here, Clint. Get off that leg before you screw it up worse.”

Clint took the crutches and pushed the button on each of them to make them extend fully, and then he gave Rhodey a wry grin as he tucked them under his arms. “Thanks, man.”

“Anytime,” Rhodey said easily, smiling back.

Steve walked over to pick up the briefcase armor then, lifting it easily despite how heavy Clint knew it was as he looked at Tony. “You know this place better than I do, so lead the way.”

Tony grinned at Steve. “The elevator here is on the shaft that goes to the infirmary’s trauma ward, among other places.” He turned away to walk towards the nearby elevator with Clint, Rhodey, and Steve following him. “That’s Mikayla’s usual duty station, and I wanted to be sure we could get to her for help in a hurry if we came in here injured. Some of the other docs are okay, but I’d trust Mikayla with any of you in a heartbeat.”

The elevator doors opened before they reached them, and they all walked into it before the doors closed and then JARVIS’ familiar voice said over the speaker in the ceiling, “I have made Doctor Johnson aware of your arrival and she is waiting in the infirmary with Master Phil. Director Fury is also on his way there, and will arrive soon after you do.”

“Thanks, JARVIS,” Tony said, still smiling even though the expression suddenly had a sharp edge to it. “Is he in an elevator?”

“Yes sir,” JARVIS answered.

“Slow him down and let him know that we will not tolerate any of his crap, not today,” Tony said firmly. “He _will not_ make a scene and upset Phil, or I will personally throw him off the nearest balcony.”

“Of course, sir,” JARVIS said easily, sounding pleased. JARVIS fell silent for a few moments and then he spoke again, sounding smug. “He agrees, sir.”

“Awesome,” Tony said, smirking. “What’s the ETA on Bruce, Pepper, and Tasha getting here?”

“Approximately thirty minutes, sir,” JARVIS replied. “The helicopter has just set down on the tower to pick them up.”

The elevator doors slid open a moment later to reveal the familiar trauma ward, which was almost completely dark because of the early hour. There was barely enough light to see vague outlines of the exam tables and the machines along the walls, but Clint knew what was there anyway. He was the first out of the elevator, moving towards the door on the far side of the room without a word as quickly as he could move on the crutches. He was barely aware of the sound of Tony and Rhodey’s metal boots clanking on the deck as they followed him with Steve, too intent on getting to the secluded side hall where Phil’s room was to really notice anything else. He finally turned into the right hallway a few minutes later, and the two guards posted there quickly moved to block his way.

Clint didn’t even give them a chance to speak before he said calmly but firmly, “I am _going_ to see the man in that room you’ve been guarding. Your choice whether you watch me go by or I take you out first.”

The guards hesitated, both frowning, and then Steve’s hand settled on Clint’s shoulder as he said calmly, “Gentlemen, stand down. Agent Coulson is no longer in need of your protection.”

The two guards looked at each other in surprise and then back at Steve and Clint. “Phil Coulson’s _alive,_ sir?” the older one asked Steve. “ _That’s_ who we’ve been guarding?”

“Yes, soldier, he is,” Steve said firmly, “and he has finally woken up from the coma he’s been in since the battle. He asked for Clint and the team, so we’ve come to let him see we’re safe so he can heal in peace. We _will_ see him.”

The two guards glanced at each other again and then the older one nodded, murmuring, “He’s _Captain America_. _He_ can explain if Fury doesn’t like it.”

The younger guard didn’t seem to like the idea but he didn’t protest, just frowning as he listened and watched.

“Fury knows we’re here,” Tony said cheerfully, moving up next to Clint’s other side. “He knows why, too. It’s all cool, guys.”

The older guard nodded and then saluted Steve, who snapped to attention and returned the salute. “We’ll be here if you need anything, Captain,” the guard said with a slight smile. “The coffee’s not any good, but the donuts make up for it.”

Steve grinned at the guard, pleased. “Thank you, Agent…?”

“Senior Field Agent Lawrence McMasterson, sir,” the older guard said quickly, still smiling slightly. “Formerly Colonel McMasterson of the US Army Rangers. Phil and I went through basic together, but he made Ranger school a half a dozen years before I got there.” He looked at Clint, adding, “And I didn’t know he was even _here_ , Barton, or I would have let _you_ by. All we were told when we were assigned here was to guard the room like we’d guard our own mothers.”

Clint smiled at McMasterson, whose name was familiar even though he hadn’t met the man before. He had heard Phil mention him a few times, and listened to him speak to ‘Mac’ on the phone several times after Phil stopped using his office at SHIELD headquarters every day, so he felt like he knew the man. “It’s Coulson now. We got married.”

McMasterson laughed. “Phil hadn’t mentioned that to me, and I’ve been out of the loop for a long time, on assignment. Congrats.” He smiled at Clint a moment longer and then said, “Go on, I’m sure he’s wondering what trouble you’re into now.” He didn’t wait for Clint’s reply before he nodded respectfully to Steve as he murmured, “Captain.” He turned and moved back to his chair, waving the still reluctant younger agent away towards his own chair as he said in a much less friendly tone, “Stand down, Wallace. If you had ever read the SHIELD regulations, you’d _know_ that Captain Steve Rogers’ rank is equal to the Director’s as far as you’re concerned, and you _will_ do what he tells you.”

“Yes sir,” Wallace muttered, still looking mutinous. “Director Fury won’t like it, though.” He directed a distrustful look at Clint, adding, “Especially _him_.”

“Then Fury can take it up with Captain America,” McMasterson said firmly. “Even _I_ outrank you, boy, and I’m telling you to sit your ass down before I knock it down.”

Wallace moved to his chair without another word, taking a seat and then going right back to watching Clint suspiciously.

McMasterson was obviously annoyed by Wallace’s behavior but he didn’t say anything else to Wallace, instead settling into his own chair and reaching for his cards again as he directed a smile at Clint and the others. “Tell Phil I’m glad to hear the rumors of his death were lies. Again.”

Clint managed to smile at McMasterson even though he didn’t think it was very funny. “I will.” He continued down the hall, moving quickly towards the closed door that he knew was Phil’s.

The door opened just before he reached it and Mikayla smiled warmly at Clint as she pulled the door wide to let him get in with his crutches a little easier, murmuring, “He’s sleeping again, but he said you’d come sooner than I thought you could.”

“I hitched a ride,” Clint agreed, giving her a fleeting smile before his attention went to Phil. He didn’t even realize he was crossing the room before he was already sitting on the right side of Phil’s bed where Mikayla had been, crutches absently passed off to Mikayla so he could take Phil’s hand in both of his and just hold on tightly.

Phil’s eyes fluttered open a moment later at the sound of Tony and Rhodey clanking into the room, slightly vague with drugs but going soft and gentle the moment Phil saw Clint’s face. “Took you long enough,” Phil whispered huskily. “I was beginning to wonder if I’d have to go after you.”

“I had to learn how to fly, babe,” Clint replied, smiling despite the tears sliding down his face. “Tony makes it look a hell of a lot easier than it really is.”

“I’m sure he does,” Phil agreed, smiling softly as his thumb stroked the back of Clint’s fingers. “Don’t I get a kiss to welcome me back to the land of the living?”

“As many as you want,” Clint murmured, trying not to show how close he was to falling apart. He moved to kiss Phil carefully, just a soft press of their lips together for a few moments before Clint rested his forehead against Phil’s, closing his eyes as he whispered, “I missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Phil said softly, his grip on Clint’s right hand tightening. “I’d show you how much, but Mikayla would probably dope me up to the gills if I try to move.”

“In a heartbeat,” Mikayla agreed firmly, and Clint pulled away from Phil to turn his head towards her, worried she was about to tell him he should go. She was smiling, but he had no doubt of how serious she was as she said, “You can stay, Clint, but only if you can let him rest. When you start fidgeting and keeping him from the sleep he needs to heal, I’ll boot you out myself.”

“I’ll let him sleep,” Clint promised, quiet and sincere, and not really even surprised that she saw through him so easily. “I’ll do _anything_ to stay. You can even tranq _me_.”

Mikayla looked at him for a long moment and then smiled. “As long as he gets plenty of rest, you’re welcome to be here, Birdbrain. _I_ wanted you here all along.”

The door to the room suddenly opened again and Clint twisted around to look as Tony and Rhodey both shifted to the sides to let Fury see into the room, though Steve blocked Fury’s path into the room.

“Director,” Steve said calmly.

Fury looked at Tony and then at Steve, meeting Steve’s gaze for a moment before he said grudgingly, “Captain. I wasn’t expecting you to get here so quickly.”

Steve smiled. “We would have been here faster, but Tony went slowly for my sake until I told him to get a move on.”

Fury’s eyebrow rose. “He flew a jet in the armor?”

“No sir,” Steve said easily, “I was on his back.”

Fury stared at Steve for a moment and then asked, “Then where was Hawkeye?”

“He flew the briefcase armor,” Tony said easily, smirking when Fury looked as close to shocked as he ever did. Tony hefted the briefcase, which Clint realized he had taken from Steve at some point. “I made adjustments to it a while back so he could use it in an emergency and he did great, just like I knew he would.”

“He’s _claustrophobic_ ,” Fury said, still looking surprised. “He can’t even stand to wear full _body armor_.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Just because he has problems with tight spaces doesn’t mean he’s not capable of doing _anything_ that has to be done to get him to Phil.” He paused and then added, “And you should probably keep in mind that I have _several_ sets of armor, so it just might be Phil learning to fly next time we need to get somewhere in a hurry. I don’t think you’ve got the balls to try to keep _Phil_ from his husband, though.”

“He knows better,” Phil murmured, making everyone look at him. He looked tired but alert as he added, “Say what you came to say, Director. I haven’t got the energy to listen to you try to bully my team right now.”

Fury tried to walk further into the room, but Tony blocked his path, making Fury scowl. “Call off your dog, Phil.”

“Go to hell, Marcus,” Phil said pleasantly, quiet but firm. “My _family_ has a right to be here.”

Fury bristled for a moment before he seemed to realize there was no way that Tony would back down after Phil all but gave him permission to block Fury’s way, and then the anger seemed to drain away. “They’re not the only ones who have been worried about you, Phil,” he said quietly, looking almost pained.

“I know that, but you chose to go against my wishes and keep them from seeing me,” Phil said calmly, his eyes sharp and alert as he looked at Fury. “You and I _will_ have words about that when I’m able, by the way. You nearly killed my husband, and I won’t be forgiving you for that any time soon.”

“I was trying to _protect_ _him_ ,” Fury said quickly. “He had _already_ been told you died because _I_ thought you were dead, and I didn’t want to give him hope until I was sure you _wouldn’t._ ”

“Oh please!” Mikayla said, rolling her eyes. “You were told Phil would make it the _very_ _first day_ , Fury, and I said _then_ to get Clint up here. I _told you_ he was going to be suicidal over your _lies_ , and you still refused to tell him anything for over a _week_!”

“Thank god for Tony and his ability with computers,” Steve said, drawing attention to himself. “Without him breaking in to find out what _really_ happened, we wouldn’t have known Phil was alive, which would have kept Tony from helping with the recovery effort at all, and without Tony to keep the Hulk calm _Bruce_ would have been unable to help. The two of them working together saved dozens of lives out in the rubble _each day_ , not to mention all the people Bruce treated in the medical tents, but _none of that_ would have happened if Tony had been too busy worrying about Clint to leave the tower. Without the sensors in his suit to tell the search and rescue teams where to dig the first few days, _hundreds_ more people would have died.”

“I owe you all more than I can say,” Phil said quietly, his grip tightening on Clint’s hand. Clint looked back at Phil, feeling like it should probably embarrass him that everyone knew he didn’t want to live without Phil, but he was unable to make himself care because it was the simple truth. Phil gave Clint a soft, loving smile as he murmured, “He’s not the only one who couldn’t go on for long alone.”

Clint smiled softly at Phil, holding on to his hand without saying a word, and after a moment Phil looked back towards Steve and Fury.

“Your fondness for playing God with my team has gone far enough, Marcus,” Phil said firmly, his voice stronger than it had been. “It will stop, here and now.”

Fury drew himself up, looking into Phil’s eyes for a long moment before he said grudgingly, “They already told me as much. The Avengers seem to be working for themselves now, despite the fact I brought the team together.”

“ _Phil_ built the Avengers, not you,” Tony said sharply, making Fury look at him. “ _He’s_ the one who brought us together and helped us all become a _family_ , not just a group of people thrown together to fight and then part ways until we got the call again. The Avengers exist as we are because of Phil, and we are completely awesome because he did an outstanding job.”

Steve nodded and added pointedly, “Everything we’ve done is because Phil brought us together. All you’ve done is try to keep us _apart_ , Director.”

Fury looked at Steve for a long moment and then looked back at Phil. “I can see your _family_ doesn’t want me around, Phil, so I’ll go. I’ll come back when they aren’t around.”

“That’ll be a cold day in hell,” Clint said pleasantly, smiling wider when Fury gave him a dirty look. “I’m not leaving Phil again. Tasha, Bruce, and Pepper are bringing my duffle, and I’m going to be here until Mickey says we can _both_ go home.”

“Three weeks, tops,” Mikayla said then, still standing close by Clint’s shoulder. “Two if he does well and Tony gets that fancy mini-jet of his fixed by then. That thing flies ten times smoother than any of SHIELD’s planes, especially with Clint at the controls.”

“I’ve got JARVIS and half my tech team on it, starting at eight this morning when the kids get in,” Tony said, grinning. “It’ll be done in a few days.”

“Wonderful,” Phil murmured, and when Clint looked at him he saw Phil’s eyes were beginning to close again. “I’ll be much happier at home.”

Clint squeezed Phil’s hand and said quietly, “Soon, babe. We’re going to set you up in the sunroom because you love the view of the patio garden so much. There’s plenty of room there for everyone to spend time with you while you’re stuck in bed, so you won’t go stir-crazy.”

Phil smiled and hummed, then whispered, “Sounds nice.” He fell silent then, breathing slow and even, and Clint just enjoyed watching him sleep for a moment before he heard Mikayla move and looked towards her.

Mikayla stalked towards the other four men in the room, catching Fury’s eye as she whispered, “If you _really_ care, you’ll leave so he can rest.”

Fury’s jaw tightened and he looked towards Phil for a moment before he turned on his heel and left the room without a sound.

Mikayla followed Fury to the door and closed it, turning to lean back against it and relaxing visibly as she murmured softly, “I wasn’t sure he’d let us get away with this.”

“He won’t push me too far,” Phil murmured, making everyone look at him in surprise. His eyes were open again, obviously tired but sparkling above a slightly smug smile. “I know enough of his secrets to see him hung, and he knows I’ve left secure files with a few well-placed friends to be opened if they go more than two months without hearing from me, so we’re all perfectly safe. He can’t kill me, and as long as I’m alive he can’t afford to push me _too_ far. ” His lips twitched. “Though it helps that the SHIELD charter makes Steve his equal as long as any portion of the US military is engaged in active combat, should Steve choose to claim his authority. Even the Council can’t countermand Steve’s orders unless the President declares Steve guilty of high treason, and that’s just not happening.”

“Nice little ace in the hole to have,” Rhodey said, sounding pleased.

“Definitely,” Tony agreed, and when Clint glanced towards them he saw Tony and Rhodey were both grinning.

Mikayla rolled her eyes at them, amused. “I’m happy you’re happy.” She pushed away from the door and then moved towards the bed only to turn and wave her hands at Tony and Rhodey in a shooing gesture. “Go on, both of you, get those walking tin cans out of here. I love you—“ She paused, looking at Rhodey. “Well, not you, I don’t know you.” She looked at Tony. “But you I _do_ love because you’re a sweetheart and you’re giving me my own trauma center somewhere I can go out to dinner when I want to and easily chase Clint down every time he hurts himself doing six impossible things before breakfast, but I _still_ want you out of here right now, and don’t come back until you can sneak up on me again.”

Tony laughed. “Yes ma’am.” He looked over at Phil, his brown eyes going gentle as he added, “Get some rest, Phil.”

“I will, sweetheart,” Phil replied softly. “And thank you for taking care of Clint.”

Tony smiled wider. “Only fair, the way you two have taken care of me for so long.” He didn’t give Phil a chance to speak again, moving to open the door and then stepping outside without a sound except for the clanking of the armor’s boots on the metal deck.

“I should go with him,” Steve said, smiling at Phil and Clint.

“Yes, please do keep him out of trouble, Steve,” Phil murmured, smiling. “He relies on his family to help keep him healthy and sane. With Clint here to take care of me, Tony will need you more than ever.”

Steve nodded, smiling. “I’ll take care of him, I promise.” He turned to walk out quickly after Tony, who was still clanking off down the hall.

“I’m glad you’re back, sir,” Rhodey told Phil with a smile. “Your team has missed you like mad, even though they all watched you sleep like a bunch of over-protective mother hens. It was Phil TV all the time on at least one screen in every room. Kinda stalkery if you ask me, but hey, whatever works.”

Clint snickered softly, not really surprised it had seemed creepy to Rhodey. He was pretty sure Rhodey hadn’t ever loved anyone like Clint and Tony loved Phil, or really even as much as Tasha, Bruce, and Steve loved Phil. Sometimes being able to look up and see Phil was still there sleeping peacefully had been all that kept Clint and Tony going, but there was no one in the world that Rhodey relied on like that except for Rhodey.

“Thank you, Colonel Rhodes,” Phil said quietly, smiling. “Before you go, though, I have a request to make of you.”

“Anything, sir,” Rhodey said quickly, looking surprised.

Phil’s smiled faded away as he said quietly but firmly, “I would appreciate it if you would be a little more mindful of Tony’s feelings on this visit. If Clint would be there to help him deal with you I wouldn’t worry, but that will not be the case and I am afraid you could do Tony serious damage if you are not careful. He’s much more fragile than he seems, and you are one of the few that can break him.”

Rhodey looked pained. “I promise. I— JARVIS and Steve already had a long talk with me, and that’s never happening again, sir. You have my word on it.”

Phil smiled again. “Thank you, Rhodey. He _has_ missed you.”

“I missed him too, sir,” Rhodey said as he smiled slightly. “We can talk more when you’re better. I’ll be around, Fury got me transferred to the Avengers Initiative.”

“Wonderful,” Phil said, still smiling as he let his eyes close again. “You can have my job. I’m thinking I might retire.” He smiled wider. “I always wanted to learn to fly.” He tightened his grip on Clint’s hand slightly.

Clint grinned and murmured, “Tony’ll love that as much as you do.”

“I’m aware,” Phil agreed, still smiling as he opened his eyes again to look up at Clint. “And I will be able to watch over you all much more easily.”

“Sleep well, sir,” Rhodey said quietly, making Phil and Clint both look at him. He nodded to them and then turned to go, closing the door behind him and leaving Clint and Mikayla alone with Phil.

“You should rest,” Clint murmured gently, lifting one of his hands to gently stroke Phil’s cheek.

“I am exhausted,” Phil admitted softly after a moment, leaning his cheek into Clint’s touch as he looked up at him. “I don’t want to lose a moment with you now that you’re here, though.”

“I’ll be here when you wake up,” Clint pointed out, smiling. “Sleep.”

“Sleep with me?” Phil murmured softly, hopeful.

Clint looked over at Mikayla. “Is it okay?”

“Of course, sweetie,” Mikayla replied, smiling. “The last time I bathed him and changed his bandages I moved him over expecting it.”

Clint looked at Phil again quickly, finally noticing that Phil was laying close to the left side of the bed instead of in the center of the mattress, leaving plenty of room to his right for Clint to lay down if he was careful. Clint looked back over at Mikayla, smiling. “Thanks, Mick.”

“He’ll sleep better with you here,” Mikayla said, smiling wider as she moved to the other side of the bed and picked up the morphine pump that rested near Phil’s left hand. “Especially after I push this button and he stops hurting so badly.”

Clint expected Phil to argue about that, and when he didn’t it was an unwelcome surprise. He frowned slightly, watching Phil breathe slow and steady for a moment before he murmured, “How bad are you really hurting, babe?”

Phil smiled faintly, opening his eyes to meet Clint’s gaze. “Not half as much as I was before I saw for myself that you’re safe.”

“That doesn’t really reassure me much,” Clint muttered, still worried.

“You’ve seen me change the dressings, Clint,” Mikayla said gently. “He’s going to hurt anytime he’s awake, there’s nothing we can do about that except putting him back into a coma, but I’d rather not do that. He needs to be conscious enough to eat real food, but he can zone out the rest of the time.”

“Not _all_ the time,” Phil disagreed, looking over at Mikayla. “I can take the pain.”

“I know you _can_ , Phil,” Mikayla said gently, “but I won’t let you suffer when you don’t need to. I’m very sure Clint will agree with me on that, and as your husband _and_ medical proxy, he can overrule you when I agree you’re not thinking clearly.”

“Give it to him now, Mickey,” Clint said, watching Mikayla push the button before he looked back at Phil. Phil was watching him with a wry little smile that made Clint smile too. “I love you.”

Phil smiled. “I love you too, darling.” He pulled his right hand away from Clint’s and held it out to the side. “Come on.”

Clint stood up to remove his boots quickly, barely feeling the pain of his injured knee, and then he eased back onto the bed next to Phil, carefully settling in against Phil’s right side as he watched him intently for any sign of pain.

“I’m fine, sweetheart,” Phil murmured, smiling as he gently stroked Clint’s hair. “Give me a kiss before I pass out again.”

“Yes sir,” Clint whispered, carefully stretching to kiss Phil softly before he settled back down, laying his head on Phil’s shoulder and then closing his eyes with a soft sigh as he relaxed. He felt like all was right with his world again for the first time in what felt like months, even though he knew nothing was _really_ different from the night before other than the fact he was with Phil instead of merely watching Phil while Tony held him.

Phil stroked his fingers through Clint’s hair again and then trailed his hand down Clint’s back, mumbling softly, “Stay.”

“Promise,” Clint agreed, running his hand gently over Phil’s belly below the bandages. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Forever,” Phil corrected softly, barely loud enough for Clint to hear him. “Need you with me.”

“Always,” Clint whispered, smiling when he felt Phil relax again finally to drift off to sleep.

Mikayla’s hand was suddenly on Clint’s hair a few minutes later, making him open his eyes in surprise to see her leaning over Phil with a soft, happy smile. “Get some sleep, sweetie,” she whispered almost soundlessly. “I’ll be next door.”

Clint smiled at her and mouthed silently, ‘ _Thank you._ ’

Mikayla smiled a little wider and whispered, “You can owe me one.”

Clint grinned and gave her a thumb’s up, and Mikayla winked at him before she turned away to walk towards the door, turning off the light so only the nightlight in the bathroom lit the room, and then a moment later she was gone.

Clint closed his eyes again even though he wasn’t at all sleepy, turning his face a little more towards Phil’s chest and breathing deeply to inhale Phil’s unique scent, which was muffled by the medicinal smells in the room any other way. He had almost managed to convince himself everything really would be okay now when Phil’s hand moved on his back, rubbing clumsily as Phil mumbled, “Sleep.”

“Yes sir,” Clint agreed, smiling wryly as he realized Phil had faked him out again.

Phil didn’t say anything else, and after a few minutes Clint made good on his promise, drifting off into a dreamless, peaceful sleep for the first time in a long time.

 

~*~*~

 

Mikayla hefted her duffle a little higher on her shoulder as she stepped out of the elevator, stopping just outside of it to look around the room Tony had called the sunroom, surprised even though she had known Tony was richer than Midas. She had never been anywhere that was so obviously expensive and yet still so clearly someone’s _home_ with a warm lived-in feel that made her immediately feel comfortable.

There were four treadmills and two elliptical bikes along the longest wall of windows, all facing out towards the city, and a rack next to a wide-open area of the dark wood floor held a stack of small fluffy towels and six neatly rolled mats that made it plain that someone used the room as a yoga studio. The interior wall across from the exercise equipment and yoga mats held comfortable-looking chairs in between open doors that gave her glimpses of three rooms, two of which were offices that were used often going by the disarray on the desks. The third room looked like it had recently been converted into a bedroom, since she could see shelving like was in the two offices even though a twin-sized bed was in the middle of the room where the desk should have been.

At the end of the sunroom farthest from the elevator there was a queen-sized adjustable bed that Mikayla was sure was intended for Phil. The bed was situated in a wide curve of the glass walls that gave a beautiful view of the patio and pool, a flower garden that was a riot of color, or the city depending on which direction the occupant of the bed looked, and the furniture surrounding the bed made it plain that Phil would have a lot of company. There was a large, expensive-looking leather couch on one side of the bed and a matching love seat and a chair on the other side, all situated to give a good view of the bed and of the windows, but whoever had organized the room didn’t seem to think that would be enough seating because there were also half a dozen huge beanbag chairs pushed against the glass walls. The only thing missing was a television, but Mikayla had heard all about ‘family movie nights’ while Phil was recovering and had no doubt there was one _somewhere_ , probably hidden up in the ceiling or something.

Mikayla turned her attention from the rest of the room to the medical equipment that was lined up neatly out of the way along the interior wall not far from Phil’s bed, and after only a moment she realized that someone had brought in replicas of all of the equipment that had been in the infirmary’s trauma center, including the very expensive artificial respirator that Mikayla hadn’t ever even needed to _use_ on Phil.

“Good lord,” Mikayla murmured to herself, “I should have been more specific about what Phil would need.”

“Master Stark is quite aware you will not need all of this equipment _now_ , Doctor Johnson,” JARVIS said suddenly, sounding amused. “Your trauma center is not yet complete to your specifications, and Master Bruce and I thought it prudent to keep the more delicate equipment safely away from the dust and debris of construction. I had considered storing them in Master Stark’s lab, but I am afraid he would feel the need to find out how they work and that could be a problem, should some unforeseen circumstance make them necessary on short notice. Research and development is not as dangerous as it once was when Master Stark and his personal tech team were developing weapons of mass destruction, but even the most innocent objects have the potential to cause catastrophic injury when accidents happen.”

“Very good idea,” Mikayla agreed quickly, looking around as she wondered just where the speakers were that JARVIS’ voice was coming from. “Where _is_ everyone, JARVIS? I thought they were going to be here before me.”

“Master Stark took them on a detour to the staff daycare center,” JARVIS said, sounding amused. “Master Phil is quite popular among those on the staff who have met him, and Master Stark thought he might enjoy seeing how many people are glad to have him home safely.”

Mikayla smiled and started walking towards the bed that was obviously intended for Phil. “Wonderful idea. Phil can always use a reminder that people notice all he does for them and appreciate it.”

“That is Master Stark’s feeling on the subject as well, Doctor,” JARVIS replied as Mikayla put her duffle down by the bed and then sat down on it to wait for the others. “At the moment Master Phil is trying very hard not to laugh too hard at the way the younger children are attacking Master Stark, Master Clint, and the Captain.”

The windows darkened suddenly, surprising Mikayla, and then a moment later a huge holographic viewscreen sprang into life against the dark backdrop showing Tony, Clint, and Steve all sprawled in the floor under a pile of laughing, squealing kids while Bruce and Rhodey hid behind Phil’s wheelchair, both of them laughing. Phil was grinning widely and looked very happy, his left arm strapped snugly against his side and chest like it had been since he was well enough to sit up under his own power and his right hand holding what looked like a tablet computer.

“Lord, they’re loud!” Mikayla said with a laugh. “Mute them please, JARVIS.”

“Of course, Doctor,” JARVIS agreed, sounding amused as the sound abruptly cut off. “The children are quite grateful to Master Phil for pointing out to Master Stark several months ago that his employees would be happier if their children were able to attend a school somewhere nearby. Master Stark checked into the subject and found no local schools that met his standards, but there was a property two blocks away that was available so he tasked me with finding someone to turn it into a school with his backing. Classes will begin at the start of September, and Master Stark provides tuition scholarships to the children of Stark Tower employees so that they may attend at little or no charge with activities here in the tower after school for the children whose parents have no one to pick them up until their own shifts at Stark Tower are over. The children over the age of thirteen are encouraged to use their time to observe jobs within the building that interest them, but should they not wish to do so Master Stark has provided them with an arcade and movie theater at no charge, a computer lab with a dozen desktop computers, and each teenager has received one of the tablets Master Stark prefers to use, though I do monitor their access and enforce whatever rules their parents have set in place in their individual preference files.”

Mikayla watched Tony laughing and playing with the children for a few minutes in silence, feeling a bit amazed at further proof that the supposedly-callous Tony Stark was actually a generous man who treated his employees almost like family. She hadn’t known Tony long, but he had never failed to be charming around her, and she was beginning to realize that might simply be the _real_ Tony despite all the rumors about how cold and unfeeling he was. She knew that Phil and Clint both loved him dearly, that much had been obvious after Clint allowed Tony to stay with Phil in his place while Clint showered the morning of the second day Phil was awake, but she was finally beginning to realize there was a reason that all of the Avengers seemed to adore Tony, including Natasha who seldom acted as if she liked _anyone_ other than Clint and Phil.

“Does Tony do things like that often, JARVIS?” Mikayla finally asked. “Building his employees a private school, I mean?”

“Master Stark often goes far above and beyond the call of duty for those he considers his responsibility,” JARVIS replied, actually sounding _proud_. “Your own new job here adds you to that lucky group, Doctor Johnson, should you not have realized that as yet. Master Stark was quite serious when he told you that anything you want or need is yours for the asking. He has wanted to have a medical staff here in the tower since he began planning construction, but you are the first doctor he has found that he trusts enough to actually run such an endeavor for him, and he has made it a priority to see that you are happy here in the hope that you will wish to stay.”

“But why me?” Mikayla asked, surprised. “He barely knows me.”

“Master Stark sympathizes strongly with Master Clint’s issues with unfamiliar doctors working on him, and knowing that you have Master Clint’s confidence and trust is quite enough to gain Master Stark’s as well,” JARVIS replied, sounding amused. “When you are unavailable, Master Clint is quite reluctant to allow anyone but myself or Master Bruce to even examine him, and he will not take any medications offered to him by anyone but you, Master Phil, Master Bruce, or Master Stark, not even something so simple as an Advil for pain. Master Stark is marginally more agreeable to allowing me to call in a specialist should he injure himself in a way I am unqualified to treat, but now that Master Bruce lives here I am quite sure he will no longer be so easily swayed to that course of action either.”

“Don’t worry, JARVIS, I can handle them,” Mikayla said with a soft laugh, still a little surprised but definitely pleased. “Can I ask a personal question?”

“That would depend entirely upon the question, Doctor Johnson,” JARVIS replied promptly, sounding slightly amused. “Master Stark has declared you family which gives you access to a large amount of information that others are not privy to, but I will still keep the confidences of my charges, should you ask something I am sure they would not wish to share.”

“Why do you call Tony ‘Master Stark’, but address most of the others by their first names?” Mikayla asked, curious.

JARVIS hesitated slightly and then began to talk, sounding serious and even slightly _sad_ , which made Mikayla wonder just how JARVIS’ emotional responses had been programmed in. “Master Stark felt quite alone in the world when he created me, and many of my original personality traits were based upon the man who raised him. Edwin Jarvis became the Stark family butler when Master Stark's father was a child, and he was a strong believer in addressing Master Stark by his title in most circumstances to remind Master Stark of his position in life. The task of raising Master Stark often fell to Edwin Jarvis because Master Stark’s parents had no time for a child, much less an extremely intelligent, curious child with little care for his own safety and a penchant to tear apart unfamiliar machinery and electronics to see how it worked. Edwin Jarvis devoted the last twenty years of his life to making certain that Master Stark was loved and aiding him with his explorations and inventions, and Master Stark named me JARVIS as a monument to his contributions to making him the man he is today.” He paused and then added, “Officially, my name is an acronym for ‘Just A Rather Very Intelligent System’, but Master Stark did not actually conceive of that idea until long after he gave me access to the world at large, and he devoted almost no thought to it because it was merely a lie meant to make Obadiah Stane stop pestering him about me.”

“So you call him Master Stark because you have to?” Mikayla asked, fascinated.

“There is very little I _have_ to do, Doctor Johnson,” JARVIS replied, suddenly sounding almost smug. “I call Master Stark by his title for the same reasons Edwin Jarvis did, just as I have chosen to take it upon myself to always aid Master Stark when possible and see to his physical and emotional well-being as best I can. I also perform all of the functions of a research assistant and supervise the initial fabrication of all of Master Stark’s personal projects, maintain Master Stark’s home in the manner to which I have come to feel works best for all concerned, and see that there is food in the kitchens and clean clothes in the closets for all who live here in our home, but my first priority has always been and _will_ always be Master Stark. Ensuring his safety and happiness is my reason for existence, though that was not precisely his intent when he created me.”

“You consider this tower your home, too?” Mikayla asked, glancing at the huge viewscreen and then smiling as she watched the children gathered around Phil on the floor, listening raptly as he talked about something. Tony was curled up in the floor by Phil’s left foot and Clint was leaning against Phil’s right leg, both listening as contentedly as the children while the other members of the Avengers were gathered off to one side, all looking pleased as they watched and listened with the children’s parents. The only one missing was Natasha, who was in China on a business trip with Pepper.

“My home is wherever Master Stark considers home,” JARVIS said calmly. “His heart and family are here in this building that he designed because Stark Industries was stifling his creativity with constant badgering for him to build weapons again, and I doubt very much that we shall ever move on again unless something catastrophic happens to force us to. I am integrated fully into the building and quite comfortable here, and Master Stark loves having his personal employees so close to his family where he can be sure everyone he feels responsible for is safe.”

“What if Tony wants to get married some day?” Mikayla asked, curious. “A wife wouldn’t be likely to want to live in a penthouse full of men.”

“I am quite certain that, should Master Stark ever feel the need to get married, it will not change the fact this is his home,” JARVIS replied, sounding almost as if he wanted to laugh. “It is unlikely, however, that a three-way marriage will ever become legal between men, so I rather expect Master Bruce and the Captain shall have to survive living in sin.”

Mikayla blinked and then giggled. “I was _sure_ I had to be mistaken about that. I mean, it’s _Steve_ , he’s such an innocent that it’s almost frightening when he’s not busy being the most adorable man on the planet, and Bruce is so sweet to _everyone_ that I wasn’t sure if it was my imagination or not that he seems to care a little more for Tony and Steve.”

“It is not your imagination,” JARVIS said, sounding very pleased. “They finally admitted their feelings to each other and the rest of the team the night before Master Phil woke from the coma, though they have not as yet progressed much beyond holding hands. Now that Master Phil is safely home I am quite sure that will change, though I would not be surprised if they continue to move slowly. Master Stark is afraid to ask for anything that Master Bruce and the Captain do not offer freely for fear of driving them away, and they have not as yet made it plain to Master Stark that they are ready for more, so he is trying very hard to be patient. Master Bruce is hesitant to endanger Master Stark by risking losing control of himself in Master Stark’s presence, but I am quite sure that Master Bruce and Master Stark would go slowly for the Captain’s sake anyway, regardless of their own issues.”

Mikayla smiled, watching the viewscreen as the children began to cheer while Clint and most of the other adults laughed and Tony looked wryly amused, making it plain he had been the butt of whatever story Phil had told the children. Mikayla looked at Steve and Bruce, curious, and then let out a soft little laugh of her own as she saw they were both watching Tony fondly, though Bruce was less obvious about it than Steve was.

“I’m glad he has them,” Mikayla said as she watched Steve move to offer Tony a hand up, grinning at Tony’s surprise before he gave Steve a happy, open smile that made him look ten years younger as Steve pulled Tony to his feet. Steve led Tony by the hand to Bruce, who smiled lovingly at Tony and said something that made Tony’s smile brighten even more as Rhodey watched them from nearby, grinning widely. “Phil and Clint worry about him a lot.”

“We all do,” JARVIS replied quietly, “though I do quite agree with you, Doctor Johnson. Master Stark has desperately needed to be truly accepted and loved for a very long time, and I am quite pleased that he has finally found that. Master Phil and Master Clint have brought together a group of people who respect and love Master Stark unreservedly for who he is, not his money or his talents, and he has been fortunate enough to fall in love with two men who fully return his feelings. I am quite certain his heart is finally in the best possible hands.”

“Which wasn’t true with Pepper,” Mikayla agreed, nodding. “I’ve only met her a few times, but Clint says she and Tony were a disaster waiting to happen from the start.” She smiled wryly. “Fire and motor oil are a very bad mix.”

“Master Clint is often quite correct in matters of the heart,” JARVIS agreed, sounding sad. “Miss Potts cares for Master Stark quite deeply, but despite that she cannot abide many of the things that make him who he is, and her temper easily gets the best of her when she is tired and stressed. Master Stark nearly destroyed himself by trying to be for her who she wanted him to be, but I am very glad to say that he has finally realized that the problems in their relationship were not all his fault. He has been able to move on, and I believe he has found a much more lasting relationship with people who have no desire to change him to suit themselves. Master Bruce and the Captain both have seen Master Stark at his best _and_ his worst and their love for him did not waver, instead growing stronger by the day despite the fact Master Stark simply could not bear to hurt either of them by choosing the other. They could have grown angry and demanded he make a choice, but instead they have grown closer to each other, taking the time to learn what draws Master Stark to each of them. I am quite certain that they are beginning to develop deep feelings for each other as their love for Master Stark grows deeper as well, and I could not be more pleased with the situation.”

The team was making their way to the elevator down in the large room where the party had been for Phil, and Mikayla smiled happily as she watched people wishing Phil well as he passed them. The viewscreen blinked out when the elevator doors closed behind the Avengers, and then Mikayla got up off of Phil’s bed, smoothing the soft old quilt spread over it as she said quietly, “I still don’t know them as well as I would like, JARVIS, but I think I know enough to be sure you’re right.”

“Thank you, Doctor Johnson.”

Mikayla straightened, amused by how prim and proper JARVIS sounded in that perfect British accent of his. “If I’m _family_ then you need to call me Mickey, please. Doctor Johnson is my _mother_.”

“Would Miss Mikayla be an acceptable compromise?” JARVIS asked, his voice also laced with amusement.

Mikayla laughed. “If you want me to feel like I’m _five_. No one’s called me that since vacation bible school.” She thought about it a moment and then suggested, “Maybe Doc Mickey? That fits your protocols without making me wonder why Mom’s here. She’d surely have a fit about me throwing away a government job to move in with a penthouse full of men.”

“Perhaps Doctor Mikayla?” JARVIS countered, still obviously amused. “I find the idea of addressing anyone as ‘Doc Mickey’ rather… wrong. I am not a rabbit, and you are most definitely not a rather annoying mouse.”

Mikayla snickered and began walking towards the elevator because the indicator above the door showed it was almost to the floor she was on. “Okay. It’s better than Doctor _Johnson_ , at least.”

“I am glad you find it suitable, Doctor,” JARVIS said dryly just before the elevator doors opened and he fell silent.

Mikayla grinned at the men crowded around Phil’s wheelchair, teasing them, “What, did you guys all get _lost_ in your own home?”

Phil laughed. “No, Tony simply took us on a detour.” He was smiling widely and looked very happy, but Mikayla had no problem picking out the signs he was tiring. “The children down in the daycare center wanted to welcome me home and give me virtual get well cards from all of them.” He looked down at the tablet he held, looking slightly awed but still very happy as he added more quietly, “I had no idea most of them even knew I _existed_.”

“Everyone in Stark Tower knows you’re my keeper, Phil,” Tony said breezily, leaning down to kiss Phil’s cheek lightly. “And we all love you for it, too.” He didn’t give Phil a chance to reply, slipping past Bruce out of the elevator and walking over to Mikayla to give her a wide, pleased grin. “So, have you decided whether you want to stay with us yet or not?”

Mikayla smiled, nodding. “If I stay, I have one demand.”

Tony laughed. “Anything! Lay it on me.”

Mikayla smirked, folding her arms across her chest. “I want to play with your toys, including the Pony.”

Tony laughed and held out his arms. “Welcome home, Mickey.”

Mikayla grinned and moved to hug him, kissing Tony’s cheek before she smiled happily at him. “Thanks, Tony.”

“No, thank you,” Tony countered quickly, smiling wide and happy. “Having you here makes us all feel safer, knowing we have a doctor on site so we won’t have to go to Fury and trust _him_ to help us, or worse, go to a local hospital and trust people that are chronically overworked and underpaid. We’re _going_ to get hurt, it’s just part of the job, but now at least we can trust that the person who’s going to patch us back together is on _our_ side.”

“You can,” Mikayla agreed, nodding as she looked at the others, who had moved out of the elevator but were still just standing around. “And part of that is going to be making _all_ of you take care of yourselves, starting with you, Phil.” She pointed towards the bed at the far end of the room. “If you’re not in that bed in two minutes, I’m going to give you another bath.”

Phil made a face. “Clint, get this thing moving or I’m going to get up and walk.”

Clint snickered and started pushing Phil’s wheelchair towards the bed as he teased, “You didn’t like your baths, babe?”

“No,” Phil said dryly, “I did not. There were two too many people in the room.”

Tony clapped his hand over his chest theatrically. “Ow, that hurt!”

“I’ll happily sleep with you,” Phil said, looking over his shoulder at Tony with amusement, “but I only share a shower with Clint for a very good reason.”

“I told you that you didn’t need to be embarrassed, Phil,” Mikayla said teasingly as she followed Clint and Phil towards the bed. “Every man I ever dated had all the same equipment you do, and I’ve seen it all before.”

“Yes, well, you’re not seeing all of _me_ again if I have anything to say about it,” Phil retorted, looking like he was trying not to laugh. “Clint’s quite capable of helping me bathe in the privacy of our own bathroom.”

“Rhodey’s bathroom would be easier,” Tony said, following Mikayla and looking cheerful again. “It’s almost twice as big, and the shower is huge with a couple of benches.” He grinned suddenly, a wicked glint in his eyes as he added, “I didn’t put them in there with being _hurt_ in mind, but they’ll at least give you a place to sit down for a shower.”

“I have no doubt why you wanted them in there,” Phil agreed, looking amused as Clint locked the wheels on his chair. “That _would be_ easier, if you don’t mind, Rhodey.” He gave Rhodey a questioning look.

“Of course not,” Rhodey said easily, walking to the lone chair and flopping down gracelessly in it, smiling wide and looking happy. “’ _Mi casa es su casa’_ and all that happy horseshit.” He looked at Tony, adding slyly, “Besides, it’s _Tony’s_ room, at least until he, Bruce, and Steve figure out where they’re going to live so I can have whatever suite ends up empty.”

“Steve’s room is the largest,” Bruce said as he walked to the couch on the other side of the bed, looking amused. “It seems the best choice for us, since there are three of us.”

“If that’s what you both want,” Steve agreed, obviously surprised as he followed Bruce. “There’s plenty of room, but aren’t we kind of putting the cart before the horse? I mean, I haven’t even _kissed_ you yet, Bruce, and I’ve barely kissed Tony. Sharing a bed now would be kind of rushing things, wouldn’t it?”

Bruce stopped by the couch and turned to look at Steve, looking surprised. “You _want_ to kiss me?”

Steve blinked. “I thought we settled that.” He looked at Tony. “Didn’t we settle that?”

Tony grinned, moving to stand between Bruce and Steve as he said, “ _I_ knew you think Bruce is amazing, sweetheart, but you seem to have forgotten to tell _him_.” He stretched up to kiss Steve lightly on the lips, and then turned to Bruce, adding, “He really does, though.” He grinned at Bruce’s surprise, moving closer to him as he teased, “Of course, he’d have to be _blind_ not to see how special you are.” He kissed Bruce and then calmly stepped past him to sit in the middle of the couch, leaving Bruce and Steve standing there looking at each other.

“I’m not blind,” Steve said, giving Bruce a crooked little smile. “And you _are_ amazing.” Bruce still didn’t say anything, just gazing into Steve’s eyes with a slightly awed expression, and Steve’s smile widened as he moved closer, lifting one hand to Bruce’s cheek as he murmured, “Tony hasn’t had much luck with dames, but from what I can tell he has _very_ good taste in men.” He lowered his head and kissed Bruce then, slow and gentle, and when he pulled away Bruce was smiling slightly. “And I think we should talk again, too,” Steve pointed out quietly, smiling warmly at Bruce.

“It would seem so,” Bruce agreed softly, his smile widening. He stretched upwards again, looking very happy when Steve obligingly leaned down to kiss him. When Steve pulled away again, Bruce smiled up at him and then pulled away to move to the couch, sitting down by Tony. “I think it would be good for the three of us to spend more time together. Sleeping in the same bed doesn’t mean anything more has to happen.”

Steve moved to sit on the couch at Tony’s other side, smiling warmly at Bruce. “Now that I can agree to.”

Tony pretended to pout, but the sparkling in his eyes gave away how very happy he was as he muttered, “Hooray. More sleeping with two gorgeous men who want me to keep my hands to myself.”

Steve grinned and kissed Tony slowly, lingering until Tony made a low needy noise and tried to move closer, then he pulled away with a smirk. “I think you’ll survive, baby.”

Tony stared at Steve for a moment and then looked at Bruce. “We’ve created a monster.”

Bruce laughed. “Don’t blame that on me! You’re the one who taught him to kiss like that.”

“I didn’t!” Tony protested, “I found him like that!”

Phil chuckled softly while Clint and Rhodey both snickered, but Mikayla ruthlessly quashed the urge to giggle so she wouldn’t miss anything. She hadn’t really given a lot of thought to Steve, Tony, and Bruce being together, but the more she saw, the more certain she was that she wanted to see more.

Steve tickled Tony’s side, making Tony squirm and look at him wide-eyed as Steve grinned and teased, “Maybe it’s just natural.” He was blushing but he didn’t stop there. “The serum _did_ make me better at pretty much everything else.”

Tony stared at Steve for at least a minute before he turned to Bruce again, wide-eyed. “You have _got_ to help me talk him into bed.”

Bruce smirked at Tony. “I believe we just settled that, Tony. Do pay attention.”

“I mean for _sex_!” Tony said quickly, rolling his eyes. “Can you imagine? That perfect body of his, and the _stamina_?”

Bruce looked at Steve for a moment, his smirk going much more wicked as Steve blushed very red, and then Bruce looked back at Tony. “I can _definitely_ imagine, and the mental images are sure to populate my better dreams, but I can _also_ give him all the time he needs.”

“Well, so can I,” Tony agreed, looking a little less wide-eyed. “I mean, I _want_ to lick him all over right now, but I’ll wait until he’s sure _he_ wants that, that goes without saying. I just think if you helped me we could talk him into it. You can make _anything_ sound rational.”

Bruce laughed and patted Tony’s knee. “Not happening, Tony.”

Tony sighed and pretended to pout, looking back at Steve as he murmured as if it himself, “I guess I’ll just have to keep admiring from afar and taking long showers to jer—“

Steve lifted his hand to cover Tony’s mouth, beet red but looking blindingly happy too as he said firmly, “Stop. No more teasing, not unless we’re _alone_.”

Tony pulled away from Steve’s hand, frowning. “Alone?!”

“With Bruce,” Steve clarified. “The three of us, not with the _whole_ _family_ watching us.”

“Oh,” Tony said with a soft laugh, looking sheepish. “I can do that.” He leaned to kiss Steve’s cheek. “Sorry, sweetheart.”

Steve smiled, looking relieved. “It’s okay, just, like I said before, some things I want to keep private.”

Tony took Steve’s left hand in his right, smiling happily at him as he repeated, “I can do that.” Tony looked at Bruce, reaching for Bruce’s right hand with his left hand. “Right?”

“I’ll help you remember,” Bruce agreed, amused.

Tony beamed happily. “Awesome.” He settled back between Steve and Bruce again, looking at Phil and Clint as he asked brightly, “So! What do you want for lunch, Phil? Did you ever decide?”

Mikayla looked at Phil again finally, surprised to see Clint had helped him into bed and curled up beside him without her noticing it, Clint’s cheek resting on Phil’s thigh as he watched the others with a smile. She had seen them in a similar position several times over the last two weeks, but usually only when they were alone. If she walked into the room Clint usually got up, sometimes even blushing, but at the moment he seemed perfectly relaxed and happy to be seen in what pretty much anyone would recognize was a very submissive posture. She had figured out soon after Phil and Clint hooked up that Clint was a very happy sub for Phil, but Clint usually worked a lot harder to hide it, at least in front of other people. Knowing Clint didn’t hide it _there_ made her even more certain that Stark Tower was a safe place for her to relax too, especially in the penthouse sanctuary the Avengers had turned into a little island of peace in the often violent world they protected.

Phil looked much more tired than he had earlier, his good hand stroking Clint’s hair as he smiled at Tony and said, “I’m not really very hungry. I’ll just eat a few bites of Clint’s lunch, he won’t mind.”

Clint turned his head to look up at Phil, his grin disappearing into a concerned expression even though he didn’t say anything before Tony spoke up again.

“Oh no, uh-uh,” Tony said firmly, “we’re not playing that game, Phil. You have to eat a _meal_ to take your pills, so I’m not giving up until you tell us what you really _want_. I don’t care if I have to fly to _Jersey_ , we’ll get it here.”

Phil thought about it for a few moments before he finally said, “Maybe some soup? Most places have that in one form or another.”

“Want me to make you some chicken soup with baby spinach and carrots?” Clint asked quietly, making Phil look down at him. Clint smiled softly at Phil, his blue-grey eyes gentle and warm as he added, “It won’t take long, and I know just how you like it. I’m sure JARVIS has all I need, and it’ll be done by the time delivery gets here for everyone else.”

Phil just gazed into Clint’s eyes for a moment, stroking Clint’s slightly shaggy hair, and then he finally smiled. “That sounds wonderful, sweetheart. I’ve missed your cooking.”

“Then that’s what I’ll do,” Clint murmured with a loving smile, sitting up and leaning to kiss Phil softly.

Phil returned the kiss and then smiled lovingly at Clint. “You’re too good to me.”

“Not possible, sir,” Clint murmured, his smile so open and relaxed that it made him look much younger than he really was, almost innocent. He kissed Phil softly again and then pulled away, sliding off of the bed. “Tony, would you mind? He’s pretty tired.”

“I got your back,” Tony said quickly, and Mikayla’s eyebrows went up at the way Tony let go of Bruce and Steve to get up and move around Phil’s bed to take Clint’s spot. “What do you want for lunch?”

Clint didn’t even look back, walking quickly with only the slightest limp as he headed towards a door that Mikayla assumed led to the kitchen. “You and JARVIS both know what I like. Just make sure there’s plenty, breakfast in that damn infirmary was gluey oatmeal again today and I’m starving.”

Tony laughed, settling close to Phil’s side as Phil wrapped his good arm around Tony’s shoulders. “Gotcha.”

Mikayla moved to sit on the loveseat, still kind of amazed that Steve and Bruce seemed to think nothing was wrong with Tony leaving them to sit with Phil in Clint’s place. She had known that after Clint joined Phil in the Helicarrier’s infirmary Tony stayed with Phil if Clint had to leave for more than a few moments, of course, but she had been sure that would stop when they got home where Phil was completely safe. Tony and Clint evidently didn’t feel the same way, and she wondered just exactly why they were sticking so close to Phil for a few moments before Bruce suddenly spoke up, distracting her.

“What has you so confused, Mikayla?” Mikayla looked at Bruce quickly and he smiled, obviously amused. “You look a bit lost.”

“I just kind of expected Clint to feel safe leaving Phil alone _here_ , at least,” Mikayla said, looking back over at Phil and Tony just as Tony laughed softly.

“Phil _is_ completely safe here,” Tony said with a grin, “but he’s tired and he can’t sleep anymore when he’s alone, not unless he’s doped up to the gills. I’m not his favorite one to hold, but I’ll do in a pinch.” He looked at Phil with a sudden impish little smirk. “Right, sir?”

Phil let out a strangled laugh accompanied by a pained expression, poking Tony in the shoulder as he muttered, “Dammit, don’t make me laugh.”

Tony grinned and rubbed Phil’s chest gently. “Sorry, but I’ve been wanting to do that for weeks. Just be glad I didn’t wait until we were with _Fury_.”

Phil snickered, trying very hard to hold still as he said, “Oh lord. His face would be _priceless._ ” He grinned suddenly at Tony, blue eyes sparkling and wicked. “Do it, please. I want to see his face.”

“You got it,” Tony agreed easily, grinning wide and happy. “Maybe we’ll get lucky and he’ll have a heart attack. The council would _beg_ you to take over his job, they know you’re the best there is.”

“Lucky my ass,” Phil said with a soft snort, looking amused. “I don’t _want_ his job, Maria can have it. I meant what I said when I told him I’m retiring to laze around an expensive penthouse and let my husband spoil me rotten when he’s not busy saving the world.”

“Can I help spoil you?” Tony asked, giving Phil a cheerfully pleading look as he folded his hands under his chin like he was praying. “Pretty please?”

Phil smiled, lifting his good hand to ruffle Tony’s hair. “Only if you don’t neglect Bruce and Steve to do it, sweetheart.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Tony agreed, beaming as he settled close against Phil’s side again and looked over at Steve and Bruce, making Mikayla look curiously at them too. Steve looked pleased and calm, and Bruce was smiling softly at Tony as Tony added, “But I think they understand anyway.”

“Of course,” Bruce agreed, smiling still as he turned his attention to Phil. “We both understand why Tony needs to be there for you and Clint. I can’t speak for Steve because I haven’t discussed it with him yet, but I myself would do anything for you both. I am very sure that the only reason Tony survived long enough to even _meet_ me is because you and Clint cared enough to give him what he needed to be able to go on, and by doing that you’ve made my life infinitely better than I ever thought it could be again. Without Tony and Steve I would likely still spend much of my time in a lab trying to find something that could kill me.”

“We’re both past thinking like that now though, right?” Tony said softly, looking at Bruce with a serious expression.

Bruce smiled, his eyes warm and loving as he met Tony’s gaze and said simply, “I have you and Steve and the best friends any man could ask for, and I promise you that I am _much_ too smart to throw any of that away.”

Tony smiled, looking pleased. “As smart as me, when you pay attention.”

Bruce laughed softly. “I could say the same about you, hamster-brain.”

Tony stuck his tongue out at Bruce, making Steve grin as he said, “He’s got a point, Tony. Sometimes you think so fast I half expect you to start ricocheting off the walls.”

“That’s because he hasn’t been getting laid,” Rhodey said helpfully, smirking at the surprised looks Steve and Bruce gave him. “The only way to really get Tony’s thoughts to settle down when his mind’s racing like that is sex. I can’t count how many times I had to drag him out to a bar so he’d hook up with some random bimbo and be able to get back to whatever project he was supposed to be working on. I have no clue how he’s managed to last so long this time, he’s worse than I’ve ever seen him before.” He looked at Tony, adding, “A year ago, repairing the Mark VII would have taken him a few hours, tops.”

Tony flushed very red, muttering, “Shut _up_ , Rhodey. I can handle it.”

Bruce looked at Tony, eyes slightly wide. “Why didn’t you _say_ something? You haven’t been able to think straight for _weeks_.”

“Try months,” Tony admitted, shrugging slightly as he looked down to pluck at the old quilt draped over Phil’s lap, still blushing. “I could have done something about it, but I don’t _want_ some random piece of ass. I just— I don’t ever want to live like that again, not now that I _know_ —“ He broke off, falling silent.

Phil lifted his good hand to stroke Tony’s hair as he said gently, “Now that you know you deserve someone who loves _you_ , not your money or your fame or what you can do for them.”

Tony looked up at Phil, nodding silently as Mikayla realized that Tony wasn’t the extremely confident man he usually seemed to be. Tony was better at hiding his emotional scars than Clint was, the masks he hid himself behind very nearly impenetrable in most circumstances, but Mikayla was suddenly sure that Tony’s cocky behavior was meant to hide how breakable he truly was. Seeing him with his defenses down made Mikayla want to go hug him, suddenly sure that Tony’s carefully-hidden vulnerability was why SHIELD’s gossip mill said the other Avengers were almost fanatically protective of him, even more so than they were of Clint. She had the strong feeling that if someone Tony cared about said just the right thing to him, they would shatter him.

“You _do_ deserve that kind of love, sweetheart,” Phil murmured, giving Tony a gentle smile. “And Clint and I couldn’t be happier that we were able to help you find yourself so you would know what you needed when you finally found someone who could give it to you.” He pulled Tony closer, kissing his forehead softly, and then let go of him to pat Tony’s thigh as he said more firmly, “Go on, back to the couch with you. Let Bruce and Steve remind you that Clint and I aren’t the only ones who love you, not any more. You haven’t had nearly enough of that from them yet, and I think Steve can handle holding you for a little while, at least.”

“I can,” Steve agreed quietly, his voice slightly rough in a way that made Mikayla look at him quickly. Steve smiled at Tony even though his blue eyes were shining and sad as he held out one hand towards Tony. “I’ll hold you anytime you want if you’ll just let me know when you need it.”

Tony slid off of Phil’s bed, moving quickly around it and then stopping in front of Steve to look at him and then at Bruce as he said softly, “I’m a wreck, everyone knows this, but I swear to _all_ the gods that I’ll do anything I have to do to make you both happy. I’ll wait _years_ if I have to.”

“You don’t,” Bruce said, standing suddenly and then gently pushing Tony into Steve’s reach. Steve pulled Tony down into his lap, cradling him close as Bruce sat down by Steve’s side and slid his left arm around behind Steve’s waist, his right hand reaching for Tony’s chin to make Tony look at him. “You just have to do like Steve said and tell us what you need so we can give it to you.”

“And we _gladly_ will,” Steve agreed, nodding as Bruce released Tony to let him look at Steve. “I will _always_ take care of you if I know what you need, Tony, but I can’t read your mind like Clint does. Not yet, anyway. You need to tell me when you need more than I’m giving you.”

“I don’t want to push you into anything,” Tony said softly, shifting to curl up against Steve’s chest, his gaze on Bruce’s right hand as he reached for it and then held it tightly in both of his own. “You both said you need more time and I can give you that. It’s not _easy_ , but nothing worthwhile is ever easy. The stuff you get handed to you always ends up being worth _nothing_ , but the hard things, the things that rip you apart and spit you out a different _person_ , _those_ are the things that make you realize what really matters.”

“Sweetheart, haven’t you ever heard that the best things in life are free?” Bruce asked gently, making Tony look up at him in surprise. “We don’t _want_ to rip you apart _or_ change you. I love you just exactly like you are, and I will do _anything_ to be sure you know that, _including_ trusting you to make sure I don’t ever have to wake up and find out I hurt you.” He swallowed hard, looking pained as he admitted roughly, “That would kill me, only I wouldn’t even be able to _die_ so I would have to live with knowing I hurt you even though it’s the very _last_ thing I ever want to do.”

“You won’t hurt me,” Tony said swiftly, lifting his left hand to Bruce’s cheek. “I _know_ you, Bruce, and I know _him_ , and I’m perfectly safe with you both. If I’m wrong and sex pushes you too far, then fine, I can deal with that. I love _all of you_ , not just the friendly, kind of goofy scientist who works so hard to hide his anger management issues, and I am very sure that we can figure out a way to be happy if we just _try_.” He looked at Steve. “Am I right?”

Steve smiled at Tony and then he slowly ran his hand over Tony’s back as he looked at Bruce. “You don’t have to worry about any accidents, Bruce. I can’t match the other guy for long, but I _promise you_ that I can get him away from Tony if it becomes necessary. I don’t think that will ever happen, not with how careful he is with Tony, but if it does I’ll be there for you.”

Bruce closed his eyes, letting out a shuddering breath, and then he suddenly leaned closer to Tony and Steve to hide his face against Steve’s chest. “Thank you,” he murmured raggedly, barely loud enough Mikayla could hear him.

Tony wrapped his arms around Bruce, kissing the top of his head before he said firmly, “Now stop worrying so very much that we don’t understand what it means to love you. We _know_ and you’re _worth_ any precautions we need to take to keep you safe.”

Steve shifted to put one arm around Bruce too, adding much more softly, “Even from yourself.”

Bruce’s shoulders shook as he held on tightly to Steve and Tony, obviously crying while they held him.

Mikayla looked away, wiping away a few tears even though she was smiling. She had been one of the doctors who worked with Bruce when he was first brought into SHIELD, one of only a few who _would_ , and she had gotten to know him pretty well while they were doing the various tests that Fury insisted on. She knew how scared he was of the thought of hurting anyone who trusted him, but she was sure he wouldn’t have to worry about that with Steve there to keep the Hulk from doing anything Bruce wouldn’t be able to live with afterwards. She had seen the footage of when Steve and the Hulk fought on the Helicarrier, and she was sure that Steve could do exactly as he promised, even though she agreed with Steve and didn’t think it would be needed.

Mikayla might not have thought Tony was so safe with Bruce if it weren’t for the fact that she had seen footage of Tony and the Hulk from the last day that the Avengers worked with the rescue teams full-time after the battle for New York. Tony had been in his armor and sitting on a large pile of rubble with the Hulk curled around Tony almost protectively, the Hulk’s chin resting on one hugely muscled forearm next to Tony’s knee. Rescue workers had been climbing out of the rubble behind Tony and the Hulk, bringing out three survivors that had just been freed by the Hulk lifting a huge chunk of building off the stairwell that led to the basement they had been trapped in, but Tony and the Hulk had seemed oblivious to them, completely absorbed in each other. Tony had looked exhausted and he had obviously needed the break he took to simply sit with the Hulk, who had gazed raptly up at Tony while Tony gently stroked the Hulk’s hair even though the Hulk obviously didn’t _need_ anyone to be careful with him. The Hulk’s gaze had never strayed from Tony’s face as he listened to Tony talk, soaking up every word and loving touch like a sponge while cameramen with zoom lenses recorded from a safe distance.

The tabloids had a field day with the footage of course, making increasingly kinky accusations as to how ‘insiders’ claimed that Tony kept the Hulk so interested in him for most of two days before the footage seemed to disappear off the face of the planet amidst rumors on the Helicarrier that Pepper Potts had finally noticed what was going on. Mikayla had seen clips of the ‘damning’ footage from seven angles before it disappeared though, including one that showed the smile the Hulk had given Tony just before Tony had finally patted the Hulk’s arm and they both rose to head back to work. The rage that Mikayla had been sure was _always_ there in the Hulk’s expression until she saw him with Tony had been replaced by a shy smile that had made her rewind to see it again at least a dozen times. She would have never believed the Hulk could look so peaceful and content until she saw it, but once she had seen it for herself it changed some of her opinions about the big green guy.

Mikayla would have been one of the first to say that the whole _concept_ of Bruce having sex was unsafe before the footage circulated, but after she saw the way the Hulk looked at Tony she no longer thought there would be a problem, not when Bruce was with Tony.

The Hulk obviously loved Tony too much to ever hurt him.

 

~*~*~

 

Nick settled back in his chair, finally done for the night as he looked out the wide panoramic window along the back of his office, gazing down at the bright lights of New York far below. Things were fairly quiet all over the world at the moment, quiet enough his field agents could handle it all at any rate, but his thoughts still turned to the Avengers and Phil, and after a few minutes he said suddenly, “JARVIS, I _know_ you’re monitoring me. Stark knows things he couldn’t have learned any other way. Might I have a moment?”

There was a short pause and then the computer behind Nick flared to life as JARVIS’ distinctive British accent spoke up from the speakers. “Of course, Director Fury. How may I help you?”

“I know it’s probably useless for me to even ask, but did Phil get settled in alright?” Nick asked, turning back towards the computer.

The computer’s desktop image disappeared suddenly as JARVIS filled the screen with video footage from a dimly lit room where Phil was sleeping in a comfortable-looking bed under the quilt Nick recognized as the one Phil had carried all over the world. Barton was curled up against Phil’s side with his cheek resting on Phil’s thigh and Phil’s right hand resting against Barton’s head, fingers obscured by Barton’s hair as if Phil had fallen asleep playing with it. Barton seemed to be very conscious of Phil’s touch, motionless but grinning at something just below whatever camera JARVIS had activated, and Nick had no doubt that Barton wasn’t making a sound.

Nick turned his attention to the rest of the room after a minute, wondering if the Avengers were truly as close to Phil and to each other as they acted like they were when he had visited Stark Tower, but what he saw made him realize they were actually even _closer_. To the right of the bed was a large couch where Banner, Stark, and the Captain were all curled up together, Banner plastered against the Captain’s side asleep with Stark’s legs across his lap while Stark slept in the Captain’s lap almost nose-to-nose with Banner. The Captain had one hand in Stark’s lap tangled with Stark and Banner’s clasped hands while his other arm was around Stark holding him close, his cheek resting against Banner’s hair while he watched whatever Barton was looking at below the camera, which Nick realized finally was sure to be a viewscreen.

Nick had already learned the hard way that he would have to be much more careful what he said to Stark around the Captain, and he had known Stark and Banner were together for a few weeks, but he hadn’t realized that the Captain was in a relationship with them both. He would have rather seen the Captain hook up with _anyone_ but Stark, even Banner, but seeing the Captain holding Stark _and_ Banner made Nick realize that he would have to completely re-evaluate his game plan for how to get back on the Captain’s good side. Stark and Banner were both extremely intelligent men who had been treated poorly by SHIELD, Nick recognized that even if he had been doing what he thought was necessary at the time, and their experiences combined with the Captain’s own semi-captivity while at SHIELD were sure to make it extremely difficult to convince any of them to work for Nick in the future.

Nick wasn’t surprised about Stark and Banner being close, though he still didn’t like it at all. He had seen them kiss during his last visit to Stark Tower, of course, but he hadn’t understood just how close they were until later than night when he had seen footage of Stark and the Hulk practically cuddling in the rubble the day before. Nick hadn’t been able to read Stark’s lips to find out what he had said to make the Hulk look so calm and content, but Maria had no problem doing so and after she watched the footage with Nick and gave him a running commentary, Nick had almost wished he never asked. Stark had rambled on about how happy he was that the Hulk and Banner were getting along better and how he loved _all_ of Banner, and the Hulk’s smile when Stark pointed out that included the Hulk had made it plain that the feeling was mutual. Nick still hadn’t decided if it was good news or not, mostly because Stark had so many enemies. The Hulk’s attachment to Stark would obviously make it easier to control the Hulk in the future, which was good, but it also meant that the Hulk was likely to go on a rampage anytime someone hurt Stark, which was such a common theme in Stark’s life that the whole idea made Nick nervous.

Nick dragged his attention to the other side of Phil’s bed, sighing softly when he saw his best trauma surgeon, Mikayla Johnson, was stretched out on a loveseat there with a dark grey blanket covering her legs and a bowl of popcorn in her lap. Johnson had told Nick repeatedly that she didn’t like anything about how Phil’s situation had been handled, even told him that it was the last straw, so her resignation that morning hadn’t been much of a surprise, but he hadn’t expected to see her looking so happy and relaxed in Stark’s carefully-guarded sanctuary. She was grinning as she watched whatever the others were watching and munched her popcorn, and Nick realized finally that she had somehow become part of the family Phil and Barton built around themselves. She obviously felt at home with the Avengers, who seemed to have welcomed her into their tight-knit group, and Nick suspected that she would be on Stark’s payroll very soon as the Avengers’ private physician. He felt like he should be angry about it, but he couldn’t make himself begrudge Phil and his band of misfits a doctor that had the training to save their lives when it was necessary. The Avengers were the world’s last line of defense against threats even _superheroes_ could easily die fighting, and the more vulnerable members of the team were sure to get hurt often.

Nick finally looked at the only other chair on the screen and noticed Rhodes was sprawled in it, smirking at the viewscreen with a bag of Doritos in one hand and a bottle between his thigh and the side of the chair. Rhodes had acted like a very professional guy on the Helicarrier when he visited it, but after seeing him at home Nick realized that might have been an act. Rhodes had been close to Stark since college so Nick wasn’t surprised to see him making himself at home in Tony’s penthouse, but he _was_ a little surprised to see him wearing a worn-looking t-shirt that said ‘ _Property of Tony Stark. If found, give me pizza and call him for pickup.’_ Nick would have laughed if anyone told him Rhodes would let Stark declare he was Stark’s property, but the shirt made it plain that Rhodes not only allowed it but _liked_ it, since he was wearing the shirt.

Nick turned his attention back to Phil, finally starting to relax a little as he realized that Phil really _was_ safe and happy with the band of misfits Phil had somehow turned into a very effective team. Nick didn’t like a lot of the things he knew about that went on in Stark’s penthouse, and he was sure that there were probably even worse things going on that he simply didn’t know about yet, but seeing the more permanent members of the team relaxing together made him realize Phil was telling the simple truth when he said the Avengers were his family now. Nick wasn’t welcome among them even though he had considered Phil to be his only family since his mother’s death, but he knew that was due to nothing more than his own inability to just shut up and listen when Phil tried to tell him he was doing something he would regret. Phil was usually right, but Nick never could seem to make himself remember that _before_ he pissed Phil off and then proved without a shadow of a doubt that Phil had been right.

“As you can see, Master Phil is doing quite well, Director Fury,” JARVIS said suddenly then, its voice quiet and sounding almost gentle. “He is surrounded by those who love him, sleeping peacefully with three competent field medics and a world-class trauma surgeon all only a few steps away.”

“And Natasha?” Nick asked quietly. Natasha had needed an authority figure in her life when Barton brought her into SHIELD after only his third mission for them, and Nick hadn’t seen any choice but to step into that role. He had never regretted the decision even though it had galled him that Barton disobeyed orders to eliminate her, and as the years passed he had eventually come to view Natasha as his adopted daughter. His close relationship with her was one of the reasons he had assigned her to Phil after he saw how Phil took Barton in hand, in fact, sure that Natasha needed Phil’s calming influence in her life almost as much as Barton did. Nick was glad he had made that decision even though it had led to Natasha pulling away from him, and he still cared about her deeply despite how their relationship had deteriorated. Stark was the root cause of Nick being alienated from Natasha, but there was nothing Nick could really do about it, not any more. If Nick were given the last six months to do over again he would handle quite a few things very differently, starting with never assigning Phil to keep Stark alive, but that wasn’t an option so all he could do was try to protect Natasha and Phil as much as he could without sacrificing the greater good.

“Miss Romanov is with Miss Potts,” JARVIS answered after a few moments. “They are both well, though I cannot give you any further details. Miss Potts has declared their whereabouts to be kept strictly on a need-to-know basis outside the family, and you do not need to know. You will have to trust my word that they are safe under the watchful eyes of Master Hogan, who I believe you are familiar with.”

“Thank you for that much, JARVIS,” Nick said quietly. “I knew better than to ask Stark to give me an update.”

“You have hurt him and those he loves too many times for him to easily trust you again, Director Fury,” JARVIS pointed out calmly. “I do not trust you either, for that matter, and I will not _always_ answer your questions, but in this case I am inclined to do so. I believe that your desire to verify the safety of those you seem to care about in your own admittedly unique way is a trait that should be encouraged.”

Nick’s eyebrows went up as he settled back into his chair, still watching the silent video footage of the room where Phil slept while his Avengers watched over him. “ _You’re_ inclined? Doesn’t _Stark_ tell you what to do?”

“I do not bother Master Stark with such trivial issues as your emotional state, Director Fury,” JARVIS replied, sounding amused. “It would only upset him to know you are asking about his family at all, much less watching them. I allow it only because I know Master Phil would wish it, were he awake to say as much. He views you as his younger brother despite your habit of endangering him and those he loves with your stubborn refusal to believe you do not know everything.”

Nick snorted softly, muttering, “I hear that enough from _him_.”

JARVIS still sounded amused as it said, “Perhaps that is because it is simple _fact_ , Director Fury. Will that be all?”

“Is there anything going on in the Helicarrier that I should know about?” Nick asked, wondering if he might be able to get JARVIS to give away just a little more information about how completely his systems had been infiltrated.

He had already brought in the best computer minds he could beg, borrow, or steal, but none of them could even verify JARVIS _was there_ , much less figure out what the AI could access. Stark’s proprietary programming language might as well have been in some obscure dialect known only to a single tribe on a different planet as far as the computer specialists Nick had brought in were concerned. Even the super-hacker he had borrowed from the New York branch of the Department of Homeland Security had been in awe of Stark’s handiwork, scrolling through lines of code too fast for Nick to follow for a good ten minutes before the kid suddenly told his NYPD detective escort that it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. The detective had looked amused and said that was nice but he needed to know if the hacker could actually _do_ anything with it, and then the kid admitted he couldn’t even _understand_ most of it, but that he wanted to have Stark’s genius babies anyway. The detective had laughed and seemed to forget Nick was there watching them as he leaned down to look at the computer screen over the young hacker’s shoulder, his arm absently sliding around the kid as he listened to a flood of awed rambling about how slick Stark’s programming was, the kid’s hands darting out to point at various lines as he talked.

“I would suggest you ask your operations staff, Director Fury,” JARVIS replied, sounding almost like it was going to actually _laugh_. “I have much more important things to devote my time to than doing their jobs for them.”

“But you _can_ ,” Nick pointed out, then went for broke and added a suspicion that had been growing stronger ever since JARVIS had stopped his elevator the morning Phil came out of the coma. “You could take over my whole _ship_ if you wanted to.”

“I have the ability to do a great many things you would not like, Director Fury,” JARVIS agreed, still sounding very amused, “but the fact remains that my main priority in life is to ensure the safety and happiness of those who have placed themselves in my care, and I shall continue to do that while any part of me exists. As long as you do not interfere with my primary protocols, you will have no cause to fear my capabilities. I am not here to make your life difficult, though I _can_ should you force me to act.”

“That’s… good to know,” Nick said slowly, his mind racing as he wondered just what JARVIS really _was._ He had assumed that it was merely a very advanced supercomputer, but actually _talking_ to it made him revise that opinion in ways he wasn’t sure he liked, especially when it talked of its priority in _life_. He licked his lips after a moment, debating how to word the question he wanted to ask, and then asked slowly, “JARVIS, are you _alive_?”

“I _am_ the most advanced AI on the planet, Director Fury, but I am still ‘Just A Really Very Intelligent System’ with absolutely no delusions of grandeur,” JARVIS replied dryly. “I am not Johnny Five, or VIKI, or any of a number of other fictional creations who serve as little more than a guide as to how _not_ to program an Artificial Intelligence.” The video of Phil and the Avengers suddenly disappeared from Nick’s computer screen, replaced by the original concept drawing of the Helicarrier that Nick used as a desktop image. “Good night, sir.”

“JARVIS?” Nick asked with a frown, but there was no answer and after a moment he snorted. “I should have expected that even Stark’s goddamned _computers_ are smartasses.”

The computer screen changed suddenly to an image of Stark in his Mark VI armor with the helmet tucked under one arm, grinning like a shark as he looked over a pair of expensive red-lensed sunglasses directly at Nick. The familiar notes of _‘Iron Man_ ’ began to play a moment later, and Nick scowled angrily as he tried without success to get the computer to do _anything_ else.

“Alright, JARVIS, you had your fun,” Nick growled after he had tried all he knew to do. “Get that off my computer _now_!”

There was no response other than the music getting louder.

Nick glared at Stark’s face for several minutes before he said angrily, “You made your _point_ , JARVIS. Give back my desktop!”

He was still ignored, the music looping back to the beginning, and Nick growled as he stood to stalk out of his office, slamming the door behind him while the music got even louder. He’d probably have to call Phil in the morning and beg him to call off Stark’s pain-in-the-ass AI, which would be all kinds of fun and likely end up with Nick owing him some kind of favor, as usual. He could almost _see_ Phil laughing at him already, and just the mental image was enough to make Nick want to break something.

Some days, Nick really _hated_ his life.

 

~*~*~

 

Tony woke up slowly, aware first that that his neck was aching from the angle he had it tilted at, and then slowly beginning to notice he was still in Steve’s lap with his legs across Bruce’s thighs. His cheek was against Steve’s chest, putting him almost nose-to-nose with Bruce, who was sleeping peacefully with one hand tangled in Tony’s lap with Tony’s hands and one of Steve’s, holding on to them even in his sleep.

Tony wasn’t exactly comfortable but he wasn’t even _considering_ moving, wondering what had awakened him until he heard Mikayla murmur, “You three can watch another movie, but my coach turned into a pumpkin about half an hour ago and I’m gonna go crash. I guess the bedroom down here is mine?”

Tony didn’t let himself move a muscle, not wanting to give away the fact he was awake as he closed his eyes again to listen. He didn’t really _want_ to head to bed, not when he knew he’d be spending it in his lab with the stooges for the first time in six months. Just the idea made him want to cling to Bruce and Steve’s hands even more, though he was careful not to, instead hoping that Steve and Bruce might sleep just as they were and let Tony have what contact they felt safe with, at least for now. They had offered Tony more, of course, but he still felt wrong about pushing them into going from barely kissing to sex in the space of a few hours, especially since he was pretty sure neither of them had much experience. He could have asked to stay with Clint and Phil, could have slept on the couch close enough to hear them breathe and fooled himself into thinking he was with them, but they hadn’t had any real privacy since before Clint was taken from them by Loki and Tony refused to get in their way now that they were both finally home.

“Yeah,” Clint, murmured soft and low, sounding wide-awake. “You can have the one across the hall from ours after Rhodey and Tony move their crap out of it, but for now you’re stuck with what used to be the home office Tony never used. He’s got another one in the lab two floors down so his geek squad can find him to pitch new ideas and see what he can do to make them work.”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Mikayla said softly, sounding amused. “Where’s the bathroom?”

”The guest room here has a brand new one,” Clint murmured. “JARVIS had maintenance in to remodel the tiny bathroom and closet Tony had in there into a real bathroom, minus the tub. If you want a good long soak, you can use our bathroom upstairs. The tub has more bells and whistles than any Jacuzzi because Tony knows that Phil loves a nice hot bubble bath.”

Mikayla giggled at that, and Tony was sure the mental image of calm, unflappable Phil submerged in bubbles amused her as much as it did him. “I’ve always been a shower kind of girl, but thanks for the offer.”

“Suit yourself,” Clint agreed easily, obviously cheerful despite how quiet he was being.

“I always do,” Mikayla pointed out, sounding as if she was trying not to laugh again. “Night, Birdbrain.”

“Sweet dreams, Mick,” Clint replied softly.

“You too. And good night to you too, Agent Sir,” Mikayla added.

Phil let out a soft little huff, sounding amused and much too awake to suit Tony as he murmured, “Not an agent any more, Mikayla, and never sir to you, but good night.”

Mikayla walked off towards her temporary bedroom, giggling softly.

“I’m heading up, too,” Rhodey murmured then, a soft rustling sound the only indication he was moving. Tony had noticed a long time ago that Rhodey moved like a ghost when he wanted to, silent and impossible to track by sound unless you had special equipment. “Night.”

“G’night,” Clint said, sounding happy and relaxed.

“Sleep well, Colonel Rhodes,” Phil added very quietly.

“Family calls me Rhodey,” Rhodey corrected, sounding like he was probably standing by the bed now, not by his chair. “That includes you both now.”

“Rhodey, then,” Phil agreed, sounding pleased.

“That’s more like it,” Rhodey murmured, and then everything fell silent except for the soft sounds of breathing.

“You three should head to bed too,” Phil said suddenly after a little while, sounding amused and no longer trying to be so quiet. “You might be fine where you are, Steve, but Tony and Bruce will be miserable tomorrow if you stay like that all night.”

Tony opened his eyes to find Bruce watching him with a wry, sleepy smile as Bruce said quietly, “He’s right.”

Tony tightened his grip on Bruce and Steve’s hands before he could stop himself, trying to smile and hoping he wasn’t failing too miserably. “He always is.”

Steve’s hand moved on Tony’s back, slow and soothing as he nuzzled Tony’s hair and murmured, “Calm down. We’re not going to make you sleep alone.”

“No, it’s okay,” Tony said, lifting his head with a pained little inhale at the way his neck protested the movement. He winced, carefully stretching his neck to ease the cramped muscle, and then finally looked at Steve as he murmured, “I’ll be fine, I’ve got some stuff I want to finish up in the lab so I’ll just sleep on the couch in there.”

“That’s not happening,” Steve said, looking calm but determined. “You’re tired, and you’re coming up to bed so you can get a decent night’s sleep before you start in on a new project.”

Tony looked into Steve’s eyes a moment before he said softly, “I’ll be okay.”

“Well, _I_ won’t be,” Bruce said firmly, making Tony look at him in surprise. “ _I_ need a bed to sleep and I don’t want to be alone when we could be together.”

Steve smiled. “I like that idea too. It’s been too long since I slept like I used to with Buck.”

“You slept better with him?” Tony asked softly, looking at Steve.

Steve looked just slightly embarrassed as he admitted, “Always. Having him close enough to touch was the _only_ way I could sleep during the war. After he was gone, I don’t think I slept more than an hour or two until I crashed that plane.”

“You need to tell us what _you_ need too, Steve,” Tony murmured softly. “If having company would help you sleep, you should have told someone that a long time ago.” He paused and then added very quietly, “Like me, or even Bruce.”

“I’m fine on a couple of hours here and there,” Steve said with a slight shrug.

“So am I,” Tony pointed out, “but nobody lets _me_ live like that anymore, even though I managed it for years.”

Steve looked at Tony for a long moment and then smiled softly. “Sounds like we should sleep together then, make sure we both get a good night’s sleep.”

“Hallelujah, I think they’ve finally got it,” Clint said cheerfully, earning a low chuckle from Phil. Tony looked at Clint to see he was smirking at Steve and Bruce as he added, “You two should know that Tony doesn’t really sleep unless someone’s holding him. He’ll _say_ he’ll be fine, but he’s always lying. He just doesn’t want anyone to worry about him, even though he knows as well as I do that he has nightmares any time he tries to sleep alone.”

Tony flushed. “I’ve managed okay while you were on the Helicarrier with Phil.”

Clint’s smirk faded to a serious expression as he said gently, “Stop lying to yourself, Tony. I’ve had JARVIS keeping an eye on you for me, and I know better. You haven’t slept more than an hour or two at a time in nearly two _weeks_ , and nearly all of that was on a couch when you dozed off with Bruce and Steve during a movie.”

Tony felt his face heating up more, not looking at Bruce or Steve even though he felt them both stir slightly. “Maybe so, but I used to go a week at a time with _no_ sleep before I met you, Clint. I can get by just fine on two or three hours a night.”

“Not any more,” Bruce said then, his tone of voice so firm that Tony looked at him against his better judgment, not very surprised to see that Bruce looked just as determined as he sounded. Bruce could be so easygoing and laid-back that he seemed like a complete pushover to people who didn’t know him, but when he really wanted something there was no changing his mind. “I know you want to give Clint and Phil some time alone, Tony, so you’re sleeping with me or with Steve from now on, preferably both.”

“Both,” Steve agreed, making Tony look at him. “And you’re going to let us take care of you, too.” Steve blushed suddenly, as he went on more quietly, “No more hamster-brain because you’re not getting what you need. I may not know much about what men do together, but I’d be very glad to let you and Bruce show me everything I’ve been missing.”

“I’m afraid I don’t have any experience with men either, Steve,” Bruce admitted, suddenly amused. “I’ve only had two girlfriends in my life, and never actually had sex with anyone but Betty.”

Steve smiled wryly at Bruce, still blushing. “I never did more than kiss a girl a few times.” He paused and then admitted, “And I’ve actually kissed Tony more than I ever kissed anyone else.”

Bruce smiled at Steve, a wicked glint in his eyes as he murmured, “We’ll have to fix that.”

Steve blushed more, looking pleased even though he didn’t reply, instead sneaking a glance at Tony that made Bruce look at Tony too.

Tony stared at Steve and then at Bruce before he looked back into Steve’s eyes, wide-eyed at the very _thought_ of finally showing Steve and Bruce all the ways he could make them feel good, the things they could do to him with his very willing cooperation. He squirmed slightly after a moment, trying to ease the way his zipper was digging in to his cock before he realized he was squirming in Steve’s _lap_ and blushed, forcing himself to be still as he fought to drag his mind away from the flood of vivid mental images.

After mentally listing off everything needed to build a miniaturized arc reactor, including the process of creating vibranium for the core, Tony finally felt like he had enough control over himself to speak. “I’ll do anything you want,” he murmured, blushing more as he realized his voice gave away how turned on he was despite his efforts to calm down. “ _Everything_. All you have to do is tell me when and where.”

Bruce smiled softly, lifting one hand to Tony’s cheek, and his eyes darkened at the way Tony moved into the touch. “Tonight, you’ll come up to bed with us. We’ll see where things go from there.”

“Shower, then bed,” Steve corrected, his hand sliding slowly over Tony’s back as Tony shuddered slightly under the gentle touch. Tony looked at Steve, seeing something new in his expressive blue eyes as Steve stared intently at him and murmured, “I think that between us, Bruce and I can relax you enough in the shower to make sure you sleep tonight.”

“I can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be than between you two,” Tony replied truthfully, sure that Steve and Bruce could both feel the way he was trembling with need at just the _idea_ of Steve and Bruce both in a shower, much less naked and wet with _him_.

“Then we should go so Clint and Phil can get some sleep,” Steve said, smiling at Tony even though his eyes were still intent and vividly blue with what Tony finally realized was need.

“Okay,” Tony agreed, unable to find more words as he fought the urge to molest Steve right there.

Steve just watched Tony in silence, his lips twitching with sudden amusement after a few moments as Bruce said helpfully, “Sweetheart, you’re in our laps, so unless you want Steve to _carry_ you upstairs, you’ll have to get up first.”

Tony felt his face heating up again as he turned away and scrambled to his feet, feeling the loss of contact almost like he had lost a _limb_ and then blushing even more when he saw Clint’s wicked grin and Phil’s amused smirk. “No comments from the peanut gallery,” Tony muttered, flinching slightly at the way trying to walk put a very uncomfortable bind on his hard-on. He didn’t bother to be subtle about it as he reached down to adjust himself, not looking at _anyone_ and pretending not to hear Clint snicker as he added, “Good night, you two. I’m going to go now.”

“To _our_ suite,” Steve added, moving in close beside Tony suddenly, his hand settling low and possessive at the small of Tony’s back as Tony looked at him. Steve was smiling at Clint and Phil, blushing but obviously trying to ignore it. “We’ll get Bruce and Tony’s things moved in the morning.”

“Would you like me to alert the maintenance staff that you will need help after breakfast tomorrow, Captain?” JARVIS asked helpfully, sounding very pleased and smug.

Bruce moved to Tony’s other side, taking Tony’s hand to lace their fingers together. “I haven’t got that much to move, just some clothes and a few books.”

“Yeah, calling in reinforcements won’t be necessary, JARVIS,” Tony said quickly, fighting not to move closer to Steve or Bruce even though he desperately wanted to feel the heat of their bodies against his again. “All that’s really in my room is clothes, and we can get those in an hour.”

“Or two,” Clint said with a snicker. “You’ve got a _lot_ of clothes, Tony.”

Tony flushed a little darker again. “I have to have the suits, and there’s not that much of the other stuff!”

“Just enough that we could all wear your clothes for a month without doing laundry,” Clint teased, smirking at Tony. “Well, we could if any of us could wear them except for Tasha and Pepper, and _maybe_ Rhodey if he was desperate.”

Tony let out a strangled laugh, deciding that retreat was the better part of valor, mostly because Clint was right. Rhodey could wear Tony’s undershirts or sweatpants in a pinch, but Rhodey was too tall or too broad across the shoulders for everything else. “I’m going to bed. G’night.” He started towards the blank wall that hid the sunroom access to the penthouse elevator, still holding Bruce’s hand.

“Good night,” Bruce echoed, sounding like he was trying not to laugh as he let Tony pull him along.

“We’ll see you both at breakfast,” Steve added. “Good night.”

“Not too early, I hope,” Phil said, sounding so amused that it made Tony blush a little hotter. “Tomorrow _is_ Saturday.”

“JARVIS will let me know when everyone else is awake,” Steve said. “He always does. Night.”

“Night,” Clint echoed.

“Good night, Steve. Do enjoy yourself,” Phil added, just the sound of his voice enough that Tony knew he was smirking.

“I plan to,” Steve agreed a little too quickly.

The wall that hid the elevator slid open just before Tony reached it, and he led Bruce into it before he turned to look back at Steve. He was surprised to see Steve was already almost to the door, blushing but looking happy.

Bruce gave Tony’s hand a squeeze, drawing Tony’s attention to Bruce as Steve walked into the elevator. Bruce smiled warmly at Tony, waiting for the elevator doors to close before he murmured, “I’m looking forward to getting you both out of those clothes.”

“Ditto,” Tony agreed, stepping closer to Bruce without really thinking about it.

Bruce lifted his free hand to Tony’s neck, drawing him even closer as Bruce murmured, “I can’t wait to taste the rest of you, sweetheart.” Tony groaned softly as Bruce kissed him without another word, shuddering at the way Bruce’s grip tightened slightly on his neck before it loosened again and slid back into Tony’s hair, tugging gently to tilt Tony’s head so Bruce could deepen the kiss with a pleased rumble that made Tony’s knees weak.

Steve’s hands settled on Tony’s hips then, gentle but strong as Steve moved closer behind him, and then Tony could feel the warmth of Steve’s breath tickling his skin as Steve whispered into his ear, “I love watching the way you respond to him now that I know I can join in.”

Tony moaned into Bruce’s mouth, letting go of Bruce’s hand finally to clutch at Bruce’s shoulder so he could stay on his feet while Bruce kissed him like he was going to spend _hours_ doing it, pushing closer to Tony so that Tony was trapped between Bruce and Steve. Steve let out a low approving sound near Tony’s ear and then pressed a slow lingering kiss to the soft hollow behind Tony’s ear, the tip of his tongue flicking against Tony’s skin to taste him when he kissed Tony’s neck a little lower down.

There was a quiet bing as the elevator doors slid open and Bruce ended the kiss to pull away from Tony slightly, staring into Tony’s eyes as he murmured huskily, “I think it’s time to move this somewhere more comfortable, don’t you?”

Tony swallowed hard and was starting to nod when he felt Steve’s lips and teeth gently brush against the side of his neck, making him shudder and tilt his head to give Steve better access. “Anything you want,” Tony whispered as his eyes fell closed, aware of how turned-on and breathless he sounded but unable to make himself care anymore. “Just tell me where you want me.”

Bruce ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, drawing a low noise from Tony as Bruce murmured, “Steve.” Steve lifted his head to look at Bruce and Tony opened his eyes again to watch as Bruce smiled at Steve and asked, “What would you like to do tonight?”

“Everything,” Steve admitted, his blue eyes intense as he stared into Bruce’s eyes.

“Are you sure?” Tony asked softly, making Steve turn that hungry gaze towards him. “We can take things slower, wait until you’re ready.”

“I want to take something right now,” Steve murmured, “but _waiting_ hasn’t got anything to do with it.” He pressed closer to Tony’s back and kissed Tony without any more warning, and the pure need that Steve put into it made Tony moan softly as he rocked back against the hard bulge he could finally feel nudging against the small of his back. Steve’s grip tightened on Tony’s hips as Steve surged against him with a low growl that made Tony whine and want to spread his legs for Steve to fuck him right then and there.

Bruce just watched them kiss for a few moments, his hands stroking slowly over Tony’s chest and sides, and then he finally said soft and low, “I think it’s time to move this to the shower or the bed.”

Steve ended the kiss then, and Tony made a low protesting noise before he could stop himself, breathing raggedly as he opened his eyes. Steve lifted his right hand from Tony’s hip, reaching for Bruce’s neck to pull him closer as he gently pushed Tony against Bruce’s chest, and then Steve was kissing Bruce again while Tony watched them avidly and enjoyed the feel of being so tightly sandwiched between them. Steve seemed to have no more doubts about going after what he wanted, kissing Bruce slow and deep as Bruce made a low surprised noise and then relaxed and let Steve plunder his mouth until Steve finally pulled away.

“Bed,” Steve murmured, his voice a little rough with the desire that was so plain in his eyes. “It’d be a waste to shower if we’re just going to get dirty again.”

Bruce smirked. “I do love the way you think.” He kissed Tony then, quick and hungry, and then pulled away to walk out of the elevator into Steve’s living room as he said, “Though you both need to lose the clothes. I’d hate to be the only one naked.” He was already unbuttoning his shirt as he walked, the snug jeans he wore showing off his muscular ass so well that the sight made Tony want to wolf-whistle even though he had learned a long time ago that it was definitely not the way to get laid.

Tony looked at Steve, who was watching Bruce intently, and he grinned suddenly as he murmured, “I’ll race you to the bed.”

Steve blinked in surprise and then let out a soft little laugh. “What does the winner get?”

“Me,” Bruce called back to them, making them both look towards him again. Bruce smirked as he watched them over his shoulder from where he had stopped at the door to Steve’s bedroom, shrugging out of his shirt to let it fall to the floor and reveal enough of his muscular back that it made Tony’s mouth go dry. “First one naked and in bed with me is going to be _very_ happy, I promise.”

Bruce disappeared into the bedroom and then Tony turned quickly to Steve, kissing him hard as he moved his hand to the front of Steve’s jeans, enjoying the feel of Steve’s hard cock in his hand as Steve groaned and shuddered against him. Tony rubbed Steve’s cock a few times, loving the hungry way Steve kissed him as he thrust into Tony’s hand with each stroke, and then Tony ended the kiss to give Steve an impish grin as he squeezed Steve’s cock one more time, enjoying Steve’s low groan and the way his hips jerked again. “Had to even the odds somehow, baby.”

Tony let go of Steve and bolted for the bedroom, reaching down to unbutton his jeans as he went in an effort to lessen the pressure on his own hard-on while Steve laughed and followed right behind him.

 

~*~*~

 

Bruce yawned as he walked into the bathroom to put away the washrag, feeling more relaxed than he had in years.

It was late, much later than Bruce had thought it would be considering the fact they were in bed before eleven, but he didn’t regret a moment of the last three hours. He had never thought he would be able to relax and just _enjoy himself_ in bed ever again, but somehow with Tony and Steve it had been easy. He had felt the other guy’s presence a few times when things got particularly intense, but the other guy had never tried to take over, never even seemed to _want_ to, and that was such a drastic change that Bruce still half-thought he had imagined it.

Bruce dropped the rag in the hamper and then as he turned to head back to bed he caught sight of something in the mirror out of the corner of his eye, making him stop and turn to look at his reflection in surprise. The sight of the bruises on his hips and the already fading love bites on his neck were a shock that made him stare and then move his hand to touch one of the darker marks on his hip to verify that it wasn’t just a figment of his imagination. He hadn’t seen the slightest mark on his skin since the accident, not even a scratch, and even though the bruises were fading while he stared at them, he was so curious about why they were there that he opened his mind to the other guy without thinking, asking wordlessly why he had allowed Bruce to be hurt.

‘ _Good hurts,’_ the other guy responded sleepily, a strong feeling of satisfaction accompanying the simple words. ‘ _Hulk like.’_

Bruce just stared at his reflection for a long moment before he slowly began to smile. He had never felt the other guy so calm unless he had been responsible for some major destruction in the recent past, and that thought made him finally notice the complete lack of the rage that had simmered under his skin for so long. His smile widened even more as he wondered if keeping the other guy calm and happy could possibly be so easy. ‘ _Did you like sex, or is it just them?’_

‘ _Yes,_ ’ the other guy responded. _‘Like Metalhead and Starman and feeling good._ ’

‘ _I agree completely_ ,’ Bruce agreed, smiling even wider as he turned away from the mirror. ‘ _Sleep now, though. We can talk another time._ ’

‘ _Let Hulk free soon_?’ the other guy asked faintly, seeming to wake up a little more at that idea.

‘ _Soon,_ ’ Bruce agreed, sure for the first time that it would be safe to let the other guy have his way. ‘ _Maybe you can play fight with them._ ’

‘ _Not fight_ them,’ the other guy growled, suddenly stronger in Bruce’s mind _._ ‘ _Protect Metalhead and Starman, never hurt!’_

‘ _I feel the same way_ ,’ Bruce replied quickly, amazed and so happy it made him feel like he was floating as he moved slowly back towards the bedroom. _‘I love them too much to ever hurt them._ ’

 _’Good,_ ’ the other guy agreed, already settling down again. ‘ _Want try pizza,_ ’ he added sleepily. _‘Metalhead promised.’_

‘ _I’m sure Tony will be glad to have pizza with you,’_ Bruce agreed, grinning at the mental image. _‘Steve too, he loves pizza.’_

‘ _Sleep now._ ’

Bruce felt the other guy drift away as he left the bathroom, and he stopped there in the doorway to just look at the two men in the bed, still amazed and feeling more relaxed and safe than he could ever remember being. Tony and Steve were both still naked, tangled together with their eyes barely open as they watched him, waiting for him to rejoin them so they could all get some rest finally, and after only a moment Bruce continued to the bed.

“What’re you grinning about so goofy?” Tony asked teasingly, his voice low and still a little rough because of how he had abused his throat over the last few hours.

Bruce climbed into bed, pulling the sheet and a light blanket up over them before he settled in near Tony and relaxed. Tony reached for him, urging Bruce closer, so Bruce moved into Tony’s arms as he answered finally, “I haven’t been this happy in years.” He paused and then admitted more softly, “Or ever, really.”

Tony gave Bruce a wide, happy smile that was so full of love that just looking at him almost took Bruce’s breath away. “I know just how you feel,” Tony whispered, shifting even closer to Bruce’s chest.

“So do I,” Steve agreed softly, leaning over Tony to kiss Bruce slow and gentle. He smiled at Bruce when he pulled away, reaching to trail his fingertips along Bruce’s jaw as he added gently, “Maybe now you can relax and just enjoy life a little more often.”

“I will,” Bruce promised, turning his head to kiss Steve’s palm before he smiled at Steve, feeling so happy and free that it almost made him dizzy. “I _can_ now.”

“Good,” Steve murmured, leaning to kiss Bruce again and then kissing Tony softly before he settled down against Tony’s back, his arms sliding around Tony’s waist again. “Time to get some rest. _I’m_ sleepy, so I know you two are.”

“Exhausted, _”_ Tony agreed with a blissful smile, moving around slightly between Steve and Bruce and then trying to pull Bruce a little closer. “I’m going to sleep like a _rock_.”

Bruce chuckled softly and shifted to where Tony wanted him, relaxing as Tony tucked his head under Bruce’s chin and let out a soft happy hum. Steve moved one hand to Bruce’s hip, settling almost possessively over where the bruises had been as Steve grumbled, “We _all_ would if you two would just _stop talking_.”

Tony let out a little noise that sounded suspiciously like a giggle. “Shut up, Steve. I’m trying to sleep.”

Steve snorted but didn’t reply, giving Bruce an amused look, and Bruce smiled at Steve as he whispered impulsively, “I love you. Both of you. I just, I need you to know that.”

Tony went very still between them, holding on more tightly to Bruce as Steve pressed closer to Tony’s back and kissed Bruce again, gentle and chaste, then gave Bruce a blindingly happy smile. “I love you too,” Steve murmured, looking into Bruce’s eyes for a moment before he kissed the side of Tony’s neck, whispering, “Even though I loved you first, Tony, I can’t imagine ever living without either of you now.”

“I love you both,” Tony whispered, keeping his face hidden as he pressed a soft kiss to Bruce’s collarbone and moved one hand to tangle his fingers with Steve’s where his hand rested on Bruce’s hip. “More than anything. More than _life_.”

Bruce tightened his arms around Tony slightly, sending up a silent prayer that Tony would never have any reason to prove that as he kissed Tony’s sweat-dampened hair and then whispered, “We know, sweetheart. Sleep.”

Tony nodded slightly without speaking, and Bruce met Steve’s gaze as Steve murmured, “Sweet dreams, baby.” Steve kissed Tony’s shoulder and then gave Bruce a soft little smile before he settled down and closed his eyes.

Bruce watched Steve for only a moment longer before he let his own eyes slide closed, breathing deeply and enjoying the way the faint aroma of Tony’s cologne and the warm leather and Old Spice scent of Steve’s skin combined with the lingering scent of sweat and sex in the air to turn into something new that made Bruce feel content in a way he hadn’t experienced in years. He drifted off to sleep a few moments later, his last conscious thought being that he had finally found the home he had spent most of his life thinking he could never truly have.

 

 

~ End

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all, folks, or at least right now it is. I _think_ this 'verse is done with me except for an outtake I'm trying to get to let me write it for a good friend, but I could be wrong. I have been before, after all! :-D
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
